


Мост через реку Кхвэяй

by Ksiezycowy



Series: Military AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Любовь — это лотерея, в которой выигравшему достаётся смерть!© А. Дюма, "Три мушкетёра"





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Марш полковника Боуги".
> 
> Akkella <3  
> Schico <3

_Любовь — это лотерея, в которой выигравшему достаётся смерть!_  
© А. Дюма, "Три мушкетёра"  
  
_One, two, three, four, five,_  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin,  
Whack-fol-lul-lee-ra.  
© The High Kings, "The Rocky Road to Dublin"

  
  
— Блядь, Мелкий, нет! — Райдо, тяжело дыша, рывком сел в постели. Вот уже два с лихуем года ему снился один и тот же кошмар. Снова эта сраная пустыня, снова мерный гул вертолётных лопастей, снова это весёлое и задорное: "Ну вас на хуй, Райдо-семпай!". Было тяжело, невыносимо тяжело. Он знал, что должен был сам остаться там, в этом песчаном аду, именно он, а не мальчишка чуть старше двадцати. Мальчишка с такой задорной, такой весёлой улыбкой, добрым смехом и удивительной теплотой в глазах.  
— Райдо? — рядом сонно завозился Генма. Он всегда медленно и плохо просыпался, но вот уж если просыпался... Холодная ладонь медика ласково коснулась его напряжённой спины. — Всё хорошо?  
Впрочем, Генма знал, что мог и не спрашивать, всё равно ему не ответят. Мало кому было известно, насколько быстро привязывался к людям большой, серьёзный, похожий на медведя Намьяши Райдо. О том, что старший из снайперов Азиатского отделения страдает, причём страдает очень сильно, из-за инцидента на золотодобывающем прииске, тоже знали единицы. Генма никак не мог объяснить любовнику, что если что-то уже сделано, то оно сделано, и изменить, увы, ничего нельзя. Не мог, потому что Райдо его не слушал.  
У них вообще последний год отношения были почти что никакие. Кто и что кому не мог простить, Генма не понимал.  
— Извини, — вот и снова Райдо дёрнул плечами, словно его переполняло отвращение. — Я... пойду, подышу свежим воздухом.   
С этим словами он встал и побрёл куда-то в предрассветную темноту дома, а Генма бессильно откинулся на кровать, не понимая, что не так и почему не так.  
Райдо, наверное, и сам не смог бы объяснить, что не так. Всё было не так: небо над головой, люди рядом. Надо было тогда, в этой сраной пустыне, просто скинуть холодные ладони Генмы со своих плеч, пинком отравить Мелкого в вертолёт и остаться. Но почему-то не получилось... не вышло. "Слабовольный мудак!" — мысленно Райдо звал себя только так. За каким-то хером чёртов медик имел над ним просто нереальную власть. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что это был за хер. Любовь. Забавно, наверное: двухметровый, серьёзный, как медведь-шатун, Райдо и любовь. Но он достаточно поздно влюбился, и влюбился очень серьёзно, очень опасно. Такое бывает только с теми, кто в юношескую пору ни к кому не испытывал никаких чувств. В зрелости — это как неправильный прыжок в воду с высоты, когда ты вместо того, чтобы войти в воду разрезающей её свечкой, падаешь плашмя, как дохлая лягушка. Из тебя выбивает весь воздух, и ты перестаёшь понимать, кто ты, где ты и зачем ты. Казалось бы, восхитительное чувство...  
— Казалось бы... — повторил Райдо сам за собой, заходя на кухню. Было ещё достаточно темно, рассвет даже не намечался на горизонте. Лампу он включать не стал: приятный серый полумрак сейчас был куда приветливей яркого электрического света. Он влюбился не в того. Глупо, конечно, но не в того. Генма никогда и ни с кем не был серьёзен, ничего серьёзного не ждал в ответ, да и сам ни к чему серьёзному не стремился. Не то чтобы Райдо ждал "Вместе и до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит...", нет, ничего такого. Просто хотелось не быть той самой тихой пристанью, к которой всегда возвращаются. О том, что Генма постоянно ходит куда-то налево, ему честно сказал Какаши, когда заметил, что со стороны снайпера — это немного больше, чем "потрахались и разбежались". Райдо помнил его суховатый деловой тон, словно тот говорил об учёте патронов. Первое время Райдо, конечно, бесился, а потом как-то свыкся с этим своим моральным мазохизмом, привык, притёрся. Возвращался  же всегда, значит, что-то здесь нужно? Но что, он так и не понял за все четыре года, что они были не вместе, но и не порознь.  
А сейчас от Генмы подташнивало и самую малость было противно его видеть. Самую малость. Ее Райдо пока что давил в себе, но всё равно знал, чуял, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Не кончится.  
— Так и будешь сидеть в темноте? — Генма стоял в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на Райдо. Спокойным таким, изучающим взглядом.  
— Так и буду, — согласно кивнул тот, подошёл к чайнику, ткнул на нём кнопку, чтобы вскипятить воду. — Чаю?  
— Не откажусь. — Несколько секунд Генма пристально и тяжело оглядывал своего любовника, а потом за пару быстрых больших и совершенно бесшумных шагов оказался рядом, прижался всем телом к широкой спине. — Ты не виноват.  
— Как знать, — сухо ответил Райдо, засыпая в заварник чай, вроде бы улун. В полумгле надписи расплывались, а способность ощущать запахи у снайпера была отбита давно и на славу, — как знать...  
Генма тяжело вздохнул: чужая смерть стояла между ними очень прочно, так, словно Райдо намеренно хотел ею отгородиться.  
Ему тоже было очень жаль Ируку. Именно так. Пусть их отношения и сводились лишь к взаимному обмену колкими и ехидными любезностями. Такой молодой, но... Хорошо, что не Райдо.   
Генма знал и понимал, что он не самый лучший человек в мире. Он мог укатить с очередным неизвестным мужиком куда-то в Старый свет недели на две, а потом вернуться. Тут его всегда ждали покой, уют и сухое: "И как там?". Иногда Генма думал, что всё это он делает, чтобы пробиться через это "И как там?", но потом с вынужденным лёгким отвращением к самому себе признавал, что не только из-за этого, а еще и потому, что он, Ширануи Генма, никого никогда не любил. Даже Райдо, наверное. Просто привязался, просто сюда всегда тянуло, в тень покоя и тёплой надёжности. Правда порой Генма не был так уверен, что то чувство, которое вызывал у него Райдо — это не любовь, поскольку мысль о том, что однажды ему молча укажут на дверь, приводила просто в неописуемый ужас, в панику. С другой стороны... Он ненавидел думать на эту тему и старался не думать. У него это плохо получалось.  
— Ты сейчас передержишь чай, — Генма потёрся носом о сильное плечо любовника, — разливай его по чашкам.  
— Хорошо, — согласился тот.  
Чай они пили молча, не глядя друг на друга. Райдо всё-таки передержал улун, и тот оказался горько-сладким, но так  было даже  лучше, на скромный взгляд Генмы. Очень уж чай напоминал их... ммм... ситуацию. И горько, и сладко.  
— Я сегодня мотанусь до Кливленда, вернусь только после выходных.  
— Зачем?  
— Тайчо проведать. — Райдо смотрел на Генму, как на полудурка, но тот никак не прокомментировал взгляд. — Он же там только с собаками.  
— Там Тензо, — деликатно кашлянул Генма, как бы говоря, что Райдо может оказаться немного не к месту. В Азиатском отделении, наверное, только сам Хатакэ Какаши не знал, что Тензо по нему долго и упорно сох. Что там сам себе напридумывал молчаливый пулемётчик, никто не знал, он этим ни с кем не делился, но коровьи взгляды, полные томного обожания, замечали все, кроме Какаши. Дошло до того, что как-то сам Минато устроил Тензо выволочку, один на один. Генма случайно проходил мимо, правда слышал только: "Устроили мне здесь!", произнесённое глубоко возмущённым голосом Минато.  
В любом случае, после того разговора с Минато-саном никто даже не мог себе представить, что Тензо всё ещё сохнет по капитану Азиатского отделения, настолько равнодушным он начинал выглядеть в присутствии Какаши.  
— И что? — удивлённо поинтересовался Райдо.— От Тензо там толку-то...  
— А от тебя что ли больше? — Генма вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Я. Его. Друг, — чётко и раздельно ответил Райдо, залпом допивая чай. — Один из немногих, кто остался жив.   
Они снова замолчали. Генма смотрел в чашку с чаем, Райдо куда-то сквозь Генму. Оба прекрасно знали, что Какаши плохо сходился с людьми. Не считая Райдо, он тесно общался и, можно сказать, дружил ещё с двумя: с неким Гаем (Гая Генма никогда не видел, но всегда старался не ржать, когда слышал его имя) и Обито. Вот Обито медик встречал, даже удивительно, что настолько несобранный, смешливый человек умудрился подружиться с молчаливым, педантичным, иногда очень жёстким Хатакэ Какаши. Но да, дружили. Ровно до тех пор, пока Обито не пропал без вести, где-то там... в джунглях. Ещё до того, как им пришлось перестрелять половину своих же.  
— А этот... как его там... Гай?  
— Гай сейчас в другом отделении работает, их ебут и в хвост, и в гриву. Как получится, приедет, проведает. — Райдо катал по столу пустую чашку.— Ладно, пойдём спать.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Генма, без зазрения совести оставляя кружку с недопитым чаем на столе, — пойдём.  
  
Они проспали практически до полудня. Солнце уже во всю светило в окно, занавешенное очень тонкими шторами, не спасавшими от яркого солнечного света.  
— Выспался? — сладко потянулся Генма и вопросительно уставился на любовника.  
— Не очень, — запоздало отреагировал тот, разглядывая потолок. — Ладно, надо собираться. До Кливленда ещё ехать и ехать.  
— Может, мне с тобой? — Генма сидел на кровати и наблюдал, как Райдо неспешно переодевается и так же неспешно собирается.  
— Нет, не стоит, — от одной этой фразы все возражения тут же пропали, — он мало кому сейчас рад...  
— А тебе, значит, будет рад?  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами снайпер. — Возможно, нет. Тут ведь не знаешь как...  
— Блядь, Райдо, а что ты с ним собственно говоря носишься? Ну да, было у него там что-то с этим милым мальчиком Умино Ирукой, ну и что теперь-то? Всю жизнь из-за него страда... — Генма не успел договорить, как Райдо в один прыжок оказался рядом с ним и с такой силой сжал его челюсть, что у него на глазах аж слезы навернулись.  
— Послушай, ты, блядь, если не понимаешь, то лучше рот свой закрой, блядь, нахуй. — Райдо и сам не знал, откуда в нём столько ярости, столько злости, столько боли. Впрочем, нет, знал, потому что был уверен, что его не поймут, и это бесило. С лёгким толчком руки он разжал пальцы, и Генма, не удержав равновесия, опрокинулся на кровать.  
— Ты...  
— Ты, блядь, понимаешь своей дурной башкой, что он влюбился, блядь, первый раз в своей жизни? Понимаешь, нет?  
— А та...  
— Ну потрахал ее пару раз из жалости: она на него так смотрела, так висла на нём при каждом удобном случае, блядь.  
— Он... как подросток, что ли? В этого мальчишку?..  
— Сука, блядь, Генма, да! Хуже! Как взрослый мужик, который может легко сломать шею другому человеку, сука, блядь, без зазрения совести сломать, потому что надо. Блядь... — Райдо от переизбытка непонятно от чего нахлынувших эмоций сел на край кровати. — Это нехорошо, когда вот так происходит. У него же, блядь, планы были.  
— На долго и счастливо? — Генма потёр челюсть. Челюсть болела, точно будут синяки.  
— Да на хуй это долго и счастливо, — Райдо махнул рукой, понимая, что до Генмы не доходит. — Просто планы были. Блин, он почти всю свою жизнь пробыл один, ну, не считая его собак этих. Но собака-то не человек, понимаешь ты или нет? Он-то уж было решил, что всё, наконец-то. Только вот ни хуя, понимаешь? Ни хуя...  
Генме было немного страшно, немного больно видеть настолько эмоционального Райдо. Хотя он понимал, что Райдо, наверное, единственный, кто очень и очень хорошо знает Хатакэ Какаши.  
— Нет, не понимаю, — честно сознался он.  
— Ну куда уж тебе, блин, — махнул рукой Райдо, словно ни капельки и не сомневался в том, что Генма не поймёт ничего из того, что ему говорили. — Он же после смерти отца долго вращался в Системе...  
— Системе?..  
— Усыновления и опеки над несовершеннолетними. Его передавали из семьи в семью, из города в город, он нигде толком не задерживался. Кончилось тем, что он сбежал. Его нашли, вернули в Систему, а потом он нашёл нас.  
— Нас?  
— Мою семью, — пояснил Райдо. — Мы его забрали оттуда. Навязываться не стали. Он жил в отцовском доме. Мать его просто навещала.  
— Так вот вы как...  
— Ага... — Райдо чувствовал себя пустым, словно из него всё вынули. Он действительно очень сильно переживал за тайчо — того жизнь изрядно побила ногами, и оставлять его одного было страшно. Старый добрый друг... Какаши всегда помогал ему, словом ли, делом ли, но помогал. Если не мог, то хотя бы давал высказаться, не особо встревая в монолог.  
— Езжай давай, спасай тайчо. — Генма прекрасно понимал, что ничего не понимает, но интуитивно чувствовал, что связь между Райдо и Какаши очень сильная. Наверное, именно эта связь и называлась крепкой мужской дружбой. У самого Генмы с дружбой не очень складывалось, но тайчо надо было как-то вытаскивать. Тензо не то чтобы присылал совсем плохие вести, но в целом хорошего в коротких разговорах с ним было мало.


	2. Two

***

  
  
Кливленд был не самым захудалым городом в штате Огайо, но всё равно менее шумным,  чем многолюдный Нью-Йорк. Если бы не работа, контракт и обязательства перед Джирайей, то Какаши, пожалуй, уже давно бы свалил на Аляску, чтоб его наверняка никто не трогал и никто к нему не лез. Трехгодичный отпуск медленно подходил к концу. На три года в офф его отправила Тсунадэ, за что он был ей молча благодарен. Она прямо заявила, что ей не нужен человек, который в какой-то момент может просто сорваться и всех тут перестрелять к чертям собачьим. Хотя, конечно, все три года просидеть в Штатах не получилось, его всё равно выдёргивали на какие-то мелкие задания, которые больше некому было выполнить. Какаши не жаловался, понимал, что сошёл бы с ума, проторчи он все три года в Кливленде.  
Дом был достаточно старый. Не халупа, конечно, но и до новенького с наворотами далеко. Это всё, на что у отца тогда хватило денег.  
Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, Какаши было всё равно, где спать. Была бы крыша над головой.  
Вот псы очень сильно скучали, вся стая, особенно старенький Паккун, уже дышащий на ладан, Какаши это чувствовал. Он вообще очень хорошо в последнее время чувствовал смерть.  
Какаши собирался выгуливать псов, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Этот номер знали всего лишь двое...  
— Да?  
— Нет. — Хриплый голос на том конце мог принадлежать только одному человеку. Звонил Райдо.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Какаши, едва заметно хмыкая.  
— Ну, вот и отлично, — согласились на том конце провода. Телефонная трубка делала голос друга более механическим, менее живым, убирая низкие, чуть хрипловатые нотки.  
— Жду, — зачем-то кивнул головой Какаши и повесил трубку. Их с Райдо телефонные разговоры всегда отдавали какой-то легкой и прекрасной шизофреничностью, но ему это даже нравилось. Хоть что-то замечательное в жизни происходило.  
Выгуливать свою стаю по старому парку Какаши любил, особенно ранним утром, когда там ещё никого толком не было. Днём всю эту ораву приходилось держать на поводках, что немного его печалило. Но даже это не могло испортить прогулки.  
Многие удивлялись тому, как хорошо Какаши управлялся с собаками. Они его никуда не тянули, лишний раз не дёргались, просто шли все рядом, вместе, окружая плотным живым щитом. Капитан и сам не знал, как так получалось, он просто чувствовал своих псов настолько хорошо, что они взаимодействовали без слов, зачастую хватало взгляда.  
Большую часть своей разномастной стаи Какаши подобрал на улице. Чистопородными из восьми собак были только три: старенький мопс Паккун, огромный для своей породы чёрный бульдог Булл и вертлявый доберман Ухей, все остальные — невообразимыми метисами. Только в Уруши легко узнавали помесь овчарки и маламута. Псов своих он обожал, хоть и понимал, что собакам очень плохо, когда их хозяина мотает чёрт знает где непонятное количество времени. Конечно, псов выгуливали, кормили, чесали, но Какаши было немного стыдно, что в некоторые моменты он не мог находиться рядом со своими любимцами. Например, когда Ухея сбила машина. Ему и самому тогда было очень трудно — он по колено вяз в болотной жиже джунглей, — но всё равно.  
Сегодняшняя прогулка обещала быть очень долгой — Какаши хотел многое обдумать. Например, то, как бы максимально вежливо и корректно послать Тензо на... куда подальше. Возможно, многие и верили, что он, Хатакэ Какаши, не замечал полных тоски и обожания взглядов, которые на него кидал молчаливый пулемётчик, но это было не так, совершенно не так. Намного проще жить, делая вид, что ты ничего не замечаешь. Однажды Какаши уже пожалел человека, который кидал на него такие взгляды, а кончилось всё тем, что пришлось его собственноручно добивать, из милосердия.  
Ему хотелось верить, что время лечит, но как-то не получалось. Прошло уже почти три года, а всё никак не отпускало. Это было больно. Ещё больнее становилось от странных звонков. Какаши очень сильно боялся идти с этим к Джирайе, никак ещё психом сочтут. А ведь начальник мог помочь отследить звонок, определить, откуда и как, вдруг... Это самое «вдруг», наверное, и мешало ему жить спокойно. Спокойно отпустить, спокойно забыть и идти дальше. Забыл же Рин, отпустил, с трудом, но ведь... Нет...  
— Нет, — шёпотом повторил он за собой. Не смог бы, потому что даже без этих чёртовых звонков, без всего этого странного и непонятного, сильно отдающего сумасшествием, капитан прекрасно знал, что нет, не смог бы, не забыл бы, не отпустил бы. Ирука ему снился, часто снился, до одури реальный, вплоть до ощущения чужого тепла рядом, прикосновений, дыхания.  
— Блядь, — ругнулся Какаши, останавливаясь посреди пешеходной дорожки парка. Все эти сны вели только к одному — к тяжёлому, по-настоящему больному пробуждению, настолько больному, болезненному, что просыпаться не хотелось вовсе. Мысли были совершенно дурацкие, несвойственные в общем-то достаточно прагматичному Какаши, и это его бесило. Он мог отрицать умом, но сердцем прекрасно чувствовал, что влюбился. По-глупому, по-идиотски, но так сильно, как никогда в жизни. Впрочем, это тоже верно, потому что никого в своей жизни он, Хатакэ Какаши, не любил. Вот так вот.  
Псы крутились рядом, переступая с лапы на лапу, слегка подвывая, словно чувствовали, насколько гадко на душе у хозяина. Какаши улыбнулся, глядя на своих питомцев:  
— Всё будет хорошо, ребята!  
Псы тут же разразились лаем, завиляли хвостами. Это заставило капитана улыбнуться снова, и он продолжил своё путешествие вглубь парка. Возможно, Тензо просто стоило честно сказать, что ничего никогда не будет. Не получится. Потому что он твердо знал, что Умино Ирука жив. Чутьё его никогда не подводило.  
  
Прогулка с псами заняла у Какаши около трёх часов, правда полтора часа из этой прогулки Паккун провёл на руках у хозяина, но тот был совершенно не против. Лапы плохо держали старенького мопса. Какаши, конечно, подозревал, что Паккун, тот ещё старый обманщик, мог и прикидываться, но безропотно носил старичка на руках. Мопс был доволен, и хозяин тоже был доволен. Вроде как мир и гармония.  
Радовало, что возле дома не нашёлся в очередной раз грустно сидящий на пороге Тензо — объясняться с пулеметчиком сейчас не было никаких сил. А вечером должен приехать Райдо.  
Пожалуй, только Райдо да Гая Какаши мог бы назвать своими друзьями. С ними он познакомился еще в детстве. С Гаем — в Системе, а с Райдо — в тот самый момент, когда семья Намьяши приняла его, хмурого неразговорчивого подростка с некрасивым шрамом через левый глаз, под свое крыло. Многие спрашивали, откуда взялся этот шрам. Какаши в ответ молчал, а Райдо закатывал глаза и начинал рассказывать небылицы. Слушая их, капитан только усмехался в маску — снайпер всегда был хорошим рассказчиком, спасибо огромному количеству детей в семье, которые постоянно хотели послушать сказки, причём каждый раз разные.  
Шрам Какаши получил легко и просто, в одной из приёмных семей. Собственно, и рассказывать было особенно не о чем. Обычная,  не слишком богатая семья, в которой мать надрывалась на трёх работах, а отец перебивался случайными заработками и пил, взяла его только потому, что за приёмыша полагалось пособие в размере трёхсот баксов. Меркантильно, но факт. Приёмный отец одинаково бил и родных детей, и приёмного. Вот только с приёмным он был жёстче всего, и как-то так получилось, что однажды, при очередном ударе, Какаши вылетел головой вперёд в широкое, панорамное окно на первом этаже. Как при пролёте через него не вытащил себе глаз — сам не понял. Но знатно перепугал приёмных родителей. Дело кончилось криво наложенными швами в какой-то подпольной больнице и тем, что он твёрдо решил слинять из этого проклятого дома, от греха подальше. Уж лучше на улице, чем вот так вот. На улице его, уже в декабре, сильно замерзшего, и нашла Намьяши Эйре, миловидная рыжеволосая ирландка, мать Райдо и ещё семерых детей. Она отмыла тощего подростка, откормила, каким-то невыносимым трудом сумела добиться над ним опеки. Какаши наблюдал за всем этим с безразличием, он-то знал, что все хорошие только поначалу. Но Эйре его удивила: она не привела его к себе, а собрала всю свою семью, и они из Мичигана переехали в Огайо, чтобы Какаши смог жить в родном доме. Всё это было так странно и так непривычно, что уже почти отвыкший от хорошего в своей жизни подросток только и ждал какой-нибудь подлости. По привычке. Из трёхсот долларов Эйре честно выделяла ему сто пятьдесят, и это было удивительно. Правда, больше этой суммы она Какаши не давала, справедливо полагая, что если всё потратил за один день, то сиди и не жалуйся. Вскоре он привык так жить, привык контролировать свои расходы и проникся удивительной нежностью к маленькой, но очень серьёзной и сильной Намьяши Эйре. Через несколько лет она умерла от рака груди, ещё до того, как приемный сын окончил школу, и Какаши вместе со всем её семейством искренне горевал и тосковал по ней.  
Воспоминания будили лёгкую щемящую тоску по детству, Какаши оставалось только вздыхать и мерно мешать ложкой горячий кофе. Тсунадэ бы ему башку оторвала, узнав о том, сколько он пьёт кофе, но без кофе день и не начинался даже. Впрочем, на сегодня у него была уйма планов. Хорошо, что приезжает Райдо, хоть какой-то повод развеяться.  
  
Райдо приехал почти в одиннадцать вечера. Он хоть и жил относительно рядом, где-то на границе Мичигана и Огайо, но всё равно добирался долго.  
— Вечера. — Райдо был на полторы головы выше самого Какаши, отчего всегда чуть сутулился, заходя в старый дом. Низкие дверные проёмы давали о себе знать.  
— Вечера. — Какаши с ухмылкой наблюдал, как его псы радостно скакали вокруг Райдо. Тот был их любимцем, потому что, в отличие от довольно строгого хозяина, всегда их чем-то радовал и баловал, а уж гулять с ними любил куда больше самого капитана.  
— Как ты?   
Мужчины сели на кухне, Какаши дожаривал вкусное и ароматное мясо по рецепту матушки Эйре.  
— Жив, здоров, — отрапортовал он, не отрываясь от плиты. Готовить ему всегда было немного лень, но Райдо, старый добрый друг Райдо стоил всех этих усилий. Какаши симпатизировал молчаливому спокойствию друга, надёжного, как скала. При нём можно было легко говорить о разном и быть твёрдо уверенным в том, что всё сказанное дальше не пойдёт.  
— М-да? — выразил несогласие Райдо, разглядывая своего капитана. Тот и так был не слишком толстым, а тут вообще очень сильно схуднул, под глазами залегли тени, явно не от хорошего сна. — А то Тсунадэ может мигом тебя отправить в нашу больницу, как только увидит, в каком состоянии ты вышел из трёхгодичного отпуска.  
— Это сложно назвать отпуском, — парировал Какаши, ставя на стол горячую сковородку с мясом и овощами. — Сам понимаешь, если меня не брали на крупные, так скажем, проекты, то это ещё не значит, что не мотали по мелким.  
— Ну, это ты тоже верно говоришь, — согласился снайпер, цепляя вилкой кусок мяса и укладывая его к себе в тарелку. — Мамин рецепт...  
— Матушка Эйре была восхитительна, — с искренней любовью отозвался Какаши, разливая по стаканам золотистый Блэк Лейбл.  
— Ого!  
— Ага! Ну, за встречу!  
— За встречу! — подтвердил Райдо, отпивая виски. Конечно, неправильно было вот так его пить, но мужчин это не волновало.  
Они ели и пили, потом просто пили. Алкоголь обоих брал очень плохо, да и они не спешили ужраться в говно, будет ещё время, ещё целые выходные, чтобы упиться вусмерть и что-нибудь эдакое отжечь. Какаши был благодарен Райдо за то, что тот не лез в душу, не спрашивал про Ируку и вообще не касался этой темы, словно Ирука просто... ммм... уехал куда-то. Приятный самообман, который нравился ему.  
Их разговор прервал громкий и резкий звук мобильного.  
— Господи, ты бы хоть звонок сменил, — икнул поперхнувшийся виски Райдо. — Эдак же и человека убить можно!  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — улыбнулся Какаши, доставая телефон из кармана. И замер. Снова незнакомый номер, снова. Опять. Райдо встревожился, увидев, как капитан побледнел, практически посинел, глядя на экран своего телефона.  
— Тайчо?  
— Сам всё услышишь, — едва шевеля губами, ответил ему Какаши, включая телефон на громкую связь и нажимая на приём звонка. От услышанного Райдо оцепенел: он знал эту песню и точно знал, что ее насвистывает никто иной, как Ирука — сложно не узнать манеру свистеть, если этот легкий свист столько раз снился в кошмарах.  
А потом звонок резко оборвался.  
— Мы ведь не сошли с ума, нет? — Райдо чувствовал, что у него дрожат руки.  
— Нет, думаю, это гриппом болеют все вместе. С ума, наверное, должны сходить поодиночке. — Какаши согласно кивнул другу, когда тот начал разливать виски по стаканам. Лёд уже порядком растаял, но надо было запить этот звонок. Не просто надо, необходимо.  
— Знаешь что?  
— Что?  
— Завтра же едем к Джирайе.  
— Но...  
— Никаких «но», — отрезал Райдо.


	3. Three

***

  
  
По сравнению с пустыней, это место было настоящим адом. Влажность, насекомые, плохое питание — всё это давило на сознание, но Ирука не сдавался. Он торчал в этой чёртовой тюрьме уже почти три года, с того самого момента, как его подстрелили ребятки Орочимару. Надо отдать должное этому скользкому типу: Ируку вылечили, дали ему оклематься, и только потом начали допрашивать. Сначала это были просто разговоры. Ирука ёрничал и ехидствовал, понимая, что один чёрт отправится на корм крокодилам или кто там водится в реках Таиланда?  
То, что он находится в Тае, Умино понял сразу, как только услышал речь местных. Шансов выбраться отсюда не было никаких. Кстати, вскоре Орочимару, видимо, понял, что просто разговорами от пленника ничего не добьётся, поэтому начались пытки. Но всё равно надо отдать должное этому ублюдку: Ируку всегда исправно лечили после самых ужасных, самых сильных и жестоких пыток. Даже повторили "телефон Такера", но этим Умино было уже не пронять.  
А потом внезапно почти на год про Ируку забыли: не трогали, ничего не спрашивали, только выводили погулять с завязанными глазами. Умино знал, что он в тюрьме не один сидит, но никогда никого не видел. И не слышал — звукоизоляция здесь, похоже, была прекрасная.  
И вот спустя год снова началось, но, на скромный взгляд Ируки, пусть бы всё оставалось таким же, как до странного затишья — физическое насилие, смешанное с сексуальным, выводило из себя. Целый год приходил какой-то странный тип, со сплошным шрамом вместо правой половины рожи, судя по всему, от не слишком удачной пересадки кожи. Он почти всегда молчал и избивал. У Ируки не было шансов закрыться или дать отпор —  из пластиковых наручников, в отличие от металлических, хрен выберешься, да и ноги связывали какими-то хитровыебанными узлами.  
Сначала этот урод методично избивал его, а потом всё столь же методично и безэмоционально трахал, перегнув через спинку единственного в допросной металлического стула. Ирука кусал губы в кровь, пару раз прокусывал себе щёку, но молчал в процессе ебли. Тяжело дышал и молчал. Было горько.  
Со временем приходящий полудурок становился всё более изобретательным, всё более ожесточённым, видимо, понимал, что не пронимает пленника до конца. В ход пошло удушье, выдёргивание ногтей, но, пожалуй, самым унизительным был последний раз, буквально пару дней назад, когда мучитель притащил с собой парочку крепких парней... Тогда Ирука узнал, что такое "пустили по кругу", и в какой-то момент просто потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он уже у себя в камере, с аккуратно перевязанными руками, ногами, наложенными где надо швами. Адски болела задница, и невозможно было шевельнуться.  
  
— Твою мать, — шепотом ругнулся Ирука, слыша, как в дверном замке поворачивается ключ. В его камеру зашли двое: тонкий бледнокожий брюнет и высоченный, крепко сложенный мужик, почему-то с синими волосами. Оба они были одеты в форму, отличную от формы ребят Орочимару. Умино напрягся, насколько позволяло искалеченное тело.  
— Умино Ирука? — шёпотом спросил склонившийся над Ирукой брюнет. — Регистрационный номер 25VR/569Q?  
От удивления пленник на несколько секунд онемел, не поверив в то, что слышит.  
— Да, — наконец шёпотом же ответил он спрашивающему, всё еще толком не веря в происходящее.  
— Не волнуйся, вытащим. — Брюнет успокаивающе провел руками по напрягшимся плечам Ируки. — Но после тебя выведут в офф. Ты понял?  
— Хорошо. — Бывшему снайперу отчего-то захотелось вдруг разрыдаться от внезапного облегчения. Больше двух сраных ёбаных лет в этой уродской тюрьме!  
— Как тебя могут узнать... твои наниматели?  
— Марш полковника Боуги.  
— Понял.  
С этими словами брюнет выпрямился и что-то сказал на тайском. Ирука не особенно вслушивался в его речь, хотя худо-бедно понимал язык. Ируку занимало другое: его вытащат, его отсюда вытащат, его не забыли, Родина его не забыла. И это было неожиданно сладко, неожиданно восхитительно.  
  
С этой встречи время наполнилось для Умино Ируки надеждой. Иногда раз в неделю, иногда раз в две недели к нему заходила эта парочка. Из разговоров сопровождающих их змеёнышей выходило, что парочка — люди нового клиента Орочимару. Но Ирука-то прекрасно понимал, что это не так. Про регистрационный номер знали лишь единицы, и единицы эти были довольно высокопоставленными людьми. А значит, подстава исключалась.  
С другой стороны, скотина с перекошенной шрамами рожей тоже приходил всё чаще и чаще. Боль стала просто-таки самым популярным блюдом в скудном меню Ируки. Но Умино терпел, молчал, шипел сквозь зубы, потому что знал, что его вытащат. Не знал как, не знал когда, но — вытащат. Свои своих не бросают. Это был закон, истина в последней инстанции. Когда-то Ирука в неё не особенно верил, но не сейчас, когда эта истина — всё, что у него было. Всё, что у него было, и всё, что у него осталось. Единственный шанс вырваться отсюда. Вернуться. Не важно как, не важно кем, вернуться, туда... к брату, к спокойному и малоулыбчивому, но очень нежному и удивительно ласковому капитану Хатакэ Какаши.  
От этих мыслей всегда щипало глаза, но Ирука держался. Как мог.  
Он не знал, что где-то там, на другой стороне планеты, странные звонки сводят с ума самого дорогого ему человека. Не знал, что его брат куда-то делся из центральной нью-йоркской больницы. Умино Ирука ничего не знал, он только мог надеяться, что всё получится. Теперь он имел на это право.  
Внешняя политика и игры служб безопасности разных государств — всегда клубок хитро сплетённых нитей. А уж как всё запутывается, когда эти службы безопасности начинают взаимодействовать друг с другом ради общих целей, сложно себе представить. Но мир вообще сам по себе всегда был очень сложной штукой.


	4. Four

***  
  
Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún  
Siúil go socair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán  
© традиционная ирландская любовная песня  
  
Естественно, что на выходных к Джирайе они не поехали, зато весьма успешно оторвались в местных пабах, устроив себе "Золотую милю". Это было в какой-то мере весело и даже забавно. Ни с кем другим на "Золотую милю" Какаши бы не пошёл, а вот с Райдо — запросто. Всегда приятно, когда у тебя есть друг и товарищ, которого, так же, как и тебя, очень плохо берет алкоголь.   
Всю субботу они пили, в воскресенье опохмелялись и медленно трезвели. К вечеру последнего выходного долго спорили, авиабилеты какого перевозчика бронировать и стоит ли брать бизнес-класс. Райдо упорствовал, что надо, Какаши сомневался, утверждая, что  наличие денег — совершенно не повод их так тратить.  
— Тебя Генма не потеряет? — Какаши клацал мышкой, бронируя места в бизнес-классе. Он прекрасно понимал, отчего двухметровый Райдо так не любил эконом — снайперу в нем просто-напросто было тесно.  
— Нет, — немного резко ответил Райдо, напрягаясь. Вспоминать про это болтливое блондинистое нечто было внезапно очень горько. Какаши, уловив перемену в настроении друга, лезть дальше не решился, вполне справедливо полагая, что как только тот захочет, сам всё расскажет.  
— Ну, всё готово: вылет завтра в десять. Надо будет предупредить, что мы приедем.  
— Главное, чтобы обоих сразу в дурку не отправили, — хмыкнул Райдо, салютуя своему капитану чашкой с терпким, крепко заваренным ассамом.  
— Если сразу двоих, не скучно будет, — расхохотался Какаши.  
— Чур, мое место возле окна.  
— Договорились, deartháir*.  
— Ух, ты ещё что-то помнишь из ирландского? Я его уже почти забыл, — порадовался за друга, коллегу и начальника Райдо.  
— Зато ты японский помнишь. Меня вот всё кроме каны повергает в тотальный ужас. Я уж молчу про разговорный японский.  
— Да ладно тебе, японский он забыл!  
— Забыл. Мало того, что забыл, так я его ещё и не знал толком-то никогда!  
Они мерно пили чай, смеялись, вспоминали детство, чесали псов за ушами, гладили их же по пузу. В такие вот моменты из сердца Какаши уходила стылая серая хмарь, и становилось намного легче.  
Утром понедельника они встали легко, так, словно не пили всю субботу и под конец "Золотой мили" не собирались в последнем пабе станцевать на барной стойке джигу, которую даже толком не помнили. Ни Райдо, ни Какаши не было стыдно за то, что они творили в субботу. Зачем стыдиться того, что было так восхитительно прекрасно?  
  
Нью-Йорк Какаши никогда особо не любил. Тут было ужасное метро, да и сам город достаточно мерзко пах, на взгляд скромного жителя Кливленда. Но именно тут располагался головной офис их ЧВК, и если необходимо было о чём-либо поговорить с владельцем компании, крупным смешливым Джирайей, приходилось  ехать сюда.  
— Ты успел ему позвонить?  
— Ага, — кивнул Какаши, разглядывая мелькающие за окном такси дома, людей, другие машины. — Он вроде даже не так уж и сильно удивился. А впрочем, хрен его знает, я никогда не мог его понять.  
— Ну, начальник — он такой, ты же знаешь, — чуть пожал плечами Райдо. Мобильный в кармане его куртки молчал — наверное, Генма опять куда-то свинтил и ему, в общем-то, было пофиг на всё. Он не ощутил ничего: ни усталости, ни обиды, ни тихо тлеющий ярости — рано или поздно всё кончается. Это стоило принять достойно и спокойно.  
  
Офис встретил их гулом лифтов, суетливым курсированием персонала, шумом бумаг и постоянных переговоров. Страшнее, чем наёмником, наверное, было работать именно вот таким вот менеджером, принимающим заказы и делающим их первичную обработку. Самые крупные заказы обычно просматривал Джирайя, лично, те, что были помельче, проходили через руки его замов.  
— Ну и какого чёрта тебе надо, Хатакэ? — Джирайя даже не поднял глаза от бумаг, когда мужчины зашли в его кабинет. — Тсунадэ же сказала тебе, чтоб ты тут носа своего лишний раз не показывал.  
— Да мы вот по какому делу... — начал было Райдо, но Какаши внезапно опередил его, брякнув прям как есть:  
— Мне Ирука позвонил.  
— Чего? — Джирайя оторвался от документа и оторопело уставился на одного из лучших своих специалистов. — Ты часом ничего не употреблял?  
— Джирайя-сан! — Райдо поспешил вклиниться в разговор, так как атмосфера начинала накаляться. — Я тоже слышал этот звонок.  
— Ты тоже чего-то обкурился?  
— Нет, серьёзно, просто проверьте историю звонков через базу...  
— Райдо, мне что, делать нечего, чтобы туда-сюда дёргать ребят? Из-за того, что вам с пьяну...  
— Это не в первый раз, — голосом Какаши можно было морозить рыбу или мясо, — просто поверьте мне, Джирайя-сан, он правда жив.  
Начальник ЧВК отложил бумаги в сторону и уставился немигающим взглядом на приехавших к нему мужчин. На психа ни один из них не был похож. К тому же чутью Какаши, как ни странно, Джирайя очень сильно доверял.  
— Ладно, пойдём, посмотрим, откуда это всё.   
С этими словами Джирайя встал из-за стола и направился прочь из кабинета. Райдо и Какаши, переглянувшись, тут же подорвались за ним. Никто из них никогда не был на информационно-вычислительном этаже.  
Там стоял ужасный гул от постоянно работающей техники, которая обеспечивала отряды ЧВК всем, чем только можно было, от карт повышенной чёткости до систем связи.  
— Сай, — Джирайя постучал по плечу какого-то тощего бледного парня. Парень стянул с себя наушники и внимательно посмотрел на своего начальника. Тот протянул Какаши руку, и он без слов понял, что необходимо дать телефон, — ты можешь посмотреть историю входящих звонков?  
— Без проблем, — пожал плечами парень. — Что надо-то?  
— Не американский номер, — подал голос Какаши.  
Быстро застучали клавиши, на мониторе мелькали какие-то цифры, Сай хмурился и что-то тихонько напевал.  
— Да, есть. Разные номера, в общем-то, но международный код один.  
— Какой? — Джирайя чуть сжал челюсти, понимая, что новость может его очень сильно удивить.  
— Таиланд. Точнее не могу сказать, мне для более точного определения необходим "живой" вызов.  
— Точность такого определения?  
— Джирайя-сан, погрешность будет не больше десяти метров.   
— Ну, я же не могу заставить Какаши-куна жить здесь в ожидании звонка. Ты что-нибудь сделаешь с его телефоном?  
— Могу вшить пару программ. Как только телефон определит тайский номер, начнётся поиск местоположения звонящего.  
— Давай. Потом занесёшь ко мне в кабинет, а вы двое за мной.  
  
Джирайя выглядел мрачно, это настораживало и Какаши, и Райдо.  
— Значит так, орлы, не буду кривить душой, возможно, это хорошо, что ваш маленький снайпер жив. С другой стороны… У Орочимару точно есть скрытая база в Таиланде, там небольшой заводик и лаборатория по производству... ммм... разных веществ.  
— Наркотики?  
— Не только. Медикаменты низкой очистки — тоже.  
— И чем же это плохо? — Какаши даже не узнал свой голос сначала, настолько тот оказался хриплым.  
— Мало ли что они успели потестить на вашем Ируке. И потом, Орочимару тот еще псих, чёрт его знает, в каком состоянии там находится мальчишка. — Джирайя замолчал, что-то обдумывая. — Но у меня есть что предложить Орочимару. Это будет выгодная сделка. Можете валить отсюда, только дождитесь Сая, он вернёт телефон. Как только пройдёт звонок, пиздуйте сюда, будем думать.  
Сай спустился к ним минут через пятнадцать и, объяснив, как всё будет работать, свалил обратно к себе.  
— Кстати, а ты не в курсе, Сенджу — это Джирайя или всё-таки Тсунадэ?  
— Тсунадэ, — ответил Какаши на вопрос Райдо. — Хрен его знает, какая у Джирайи была фамилия, но он взял себе фамилию жены. У японцев так бывает.  
— Знаю, но всё равно каждый раз так удивляюсь.  
— О, Райдо, в мире столько всего удивительного, что ты себе даже представить не можешь!  
— Ну да, расскажи мне, пожалуйста, об этом.  
  
Настроение у Какаши после короткого разговора с Джирайей поднялось до невероятных высот. Всё можно исправить, всё можно изменить. Да и Райдо выглядел так, словно у него с плеч свалился огромный валун. Как ни странно, Какаши на него не злился, и понимал, что в произошедшем друг винил только себя.  
  
Время, бесконечная тянучка, внезапно потекло очень быстро. Проводив друга в обратный путь до славного Мичигана, Какаши ощутил прилив сил, да такой, что выгнал всех псов на дополнительную прогулку. Псы с радостным лаем носились вокруг хозяина, чувствуя его огромный душевный подъем. Какаши давно не было настолько прекрасно и чудесно на этом свете. Надежда — восхитительно чувство.  
  
Прошло три недели с момента последнего звонка, как вдруг среди ночи резкая телефонная трель подняла Какаши с кровати. Такой же неизвестный номер. Капитан выждал несколько секунд и только потом снял трубку. Он слушал столь знакомый, столь неожиданно любимый лёгкий свист, и даже "Марш полковника Боуги" не раздражал, скорее, радовал, суля скорую встречу.  
На следующий день Какаши забронировал билет до Нью-Йорка и вылетел туда первым же рейсом, перед этим отзвонившись Райдо, который подтвердил своё непременное желание присутствовать при новом разговоре с Джирайей.  
— В общем, как я и думал, это Таиланд. — Джирайя вручил распечатки Райдо, тот посмотрел их и передал Какаши. — Всё достаточно хорошо спрятано, со спутников сложно что-либо разглядеть.  
— И что вы будете делать?  
— Ну, это уже мои проблемы.  
— Но вы ведь его вытащите?  
— Вытащу. Если я могу помочь человеку, который на меня работал, то я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
— Но...  
— Раньше у меня не было такой уверенности, а теперь она есть. Тебе — ждать, а мне договариваться. Райдо, ты можешь вызвонить мне Генму, а то этот стервец трубку не берет... Опять куда-то укатил?  
— Без малейшего понятия, — пожал плечами Райдо. Когда он вернулся домой, там стояла тишина, судя по всему, Генма уехал практически сразу же. — Но я попробую. Что ему передать?  
— Что я ему зарплату урежу, если он будет меня игнорировать.  
— Неплохой вариант, — пробормотал Райдо, выходя из кабинета вслед за Какаши.  
— Теперь остается только ждать.  
— У тебя глаза горят. И вообще, иди и сожри с десяток лимонов, смотреть противно, — расхохотался Райдо. — Ты как ребенок, оказавшийся в лавке сластей в первый раз и не знающий, что же ему выбрать. Потому что хочется всего.  
— Вот тут ты прав, друг.  
  
До Генмы Райдо дозвонился не сразу, но всё-таки дозвонился. Оказалось, тот был у родителей в Оклахоме. Генма долго допытывался, так ли он нужен здесь, в Нью-Йорке, но услышав рык Джирайи об урезании зарплаты, сказал, что приедет через несколько дней, как только решит домашние дела. Домашние дела Генмы Райдо представлял просто прекрасно — старая больная мать, за которой медик боялся присматривать. Почему боялся, он так и не смог узнать.  
Вопрос с Орочимару решался очень медленно. Змей юлил, выворачивался, но в итоге каким-то чудом Джирайе удалось прижать его к полу. Тот, после длительного периода размышлений, назначил встречу на пятнадцатое сентября, на мосту через реку Кхвэяй. Когда Какаши узнал дату встречи, его словно разряд тока пронзил. Пятнадцатое сентября — его день рождения, который он никогда  до этого не отмечал. Судьба делала ему просто прекрасный подарок: точно так же она когда-то подарила встречу с матушкой Эйре.  
— Морально готовься ко всему, — напутствовал его Джирайя. — Мало ли чего там было. Орочимару сам не очень психически уравновешен и людей себе подбирает таких же.  
Но Какаши не хотелось думать о чём-то плохом. Он думал о том, что спустя столько времени наконец-то увидит самого дорогого для него человека, покажет ему дом, покажет псов, и они начнут хоть как-то, хоть что-то. Конечно, будет трудно, но они ведь справятся. Да и Ирука не такой человек, чтобы легко сломаться. Он верил в это, ничего кроме веры ему не оставалось.  
Райдо косился на друга, но молчал. Он и сам был рад, что Мелкий жив, что они его вытащат, вернут, пусть и такое время спустя. Возможно, не всё останется прежним, но они снова будут все вместе. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Ирука пробыл с ними так недолго, никто настолько чудесно и легко не вписывался в их безумный, но очень дружный маленький мирок Азиатского отделения "Детей Богов". Да и не один из тех снайперов, что приходил после Ируки, не был настолько хорош в стрельбе. "Как славно, что Мелкий нашёлся, что Мелкий вернётся. Спасибо тебе, великая Эйре", — сам себе тихо шептал Райдо. Какаши если и слышал его, то ничего не говорил. Ирландцы, они все такие, немного богобоязненные. И не важно, каким богам они молились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - с ирландского "брат".


	5. Five

***

  
  
За месяц Ирука узнал, что страшномордый, оказывается, умеет говорить. Если бы не обстоятельства их знакомства, то он сказал бы, что голос у страшномордого очень приятный — светлый баритон, насколько баритон может быть светлым. А еще страшномордый точно был японцем, потому что английскую речь коверкал так, как ее умеют коверкать только японцы. Некоторые слова Ирука вообще не понимал, а просить говорить с ним на японском не стал: болью больше, болью меньше — честно говоря, он не видел в этом разницы. Боль была постоянным блюдом в его меню. На завтрак, обед и даже на ужин.  
Впрочем, стоило отметить, что в последние недели страшномордый стал приходить чуть реже, а вот Итачи-сан и Кисаме-сан — чаще. Это радовало, это означало, что долгожданный миг свободы всё ближе и ближе.  
Ируке страстно хотелось вырваться из этого ужасного, сырого, затхлого места. Хотелось вернуться обратно в мир, к брату, к друзьям, к Какаши. Думать себе о капитане он запрещал, потому что ничего кроме глухой тоски такие думы не вызывали. Он понимал, что сглупил, позволив себе влюбиться в Хатакэ Какаши, но не влюбиться в этого мужчину было невозможно. Высокий, светловолосый, сероглазый, смешливый и удивительно теплый Какаши исподволь, словно змея, проникал к самому сердцу, оставляя свои следы не только на теле, но и на том, что зовётся душой. Это было глупо, это стало причиной вывода в офф. Но Ирука не жалел: всю свою карьеру, местами не очень успешную, да и не очень долгую, он был готов принести в жертву ради того,  чтобы только быть рядом с этим человеком.  
Как ни странно, Ируку начали выпускать на прогулки без повязки на глазах, хотя и не снимали ее, пока двигались по помещениям. Отсутствие повязки избавило от ощущения тотальной изолированности от окружающего мира, что до этого преследовало его. Не то чтобы мир резко стал родным и понятным, но зато теперь можно было поразглядывать листву, яркие цветы, что цвели за электрическим забором. Можно было до рези в глазах смотреть в синее чистое тайское небо. Вдыхать полной грудью воздух. Он и тут был таким же влажным, как в помещениях, но хотя бы не таким спертым. Единственное, что беспокоило и смущало Ируку, так это бесконечное ощущение наблюдения. Пристальное, неприятное, царапающее спину,  и это точно были не охранники. Точнее, не только охранники.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то себя занять во время сидения в камере, настолько крошечной, что невозможно было даже походить, Ирука вспоминал имена псов Хатакэ и их привычки, о которых как-то в приступе ленивой нежной болтовни после секса рассказывал сам капитан.  
— Паккун, Булл, Уруши, Шиба, Ухей, Биске, Акино и Гуруко, — тихо шептал Ирука, сидя в камере прямо на полу. — Паккун, Булл, Уруши, Шиба, Ухей, Биске, Акино и Гуруко... — Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит голос Какаши, спокойный, полный мерного достоинства, глубокий, как речка, что текла возле их с Хаку дома.  
  
Утро у Ируки здесь всегда начиналось одинаково, с порции боли, которую приносил с собой страшномордый. Имени его Умино не знал, да и не хотел знать. Некоторые из мучителей имели наглость даже представляться, что-то говорить и чем-то тыкать, но к тому моменту, как их пробивало на откровения, Ирука уже  готов был отрубиться. Иногда он это делал специально — кому интересно мучить ни на что не реагирующую тушку...  
В обед чаще всего заходил Итачи-сан в компании молчаливого Кисаме-сана, который обычно стоял прямо возле самой решётки, пока Итачи осматривал синяки, ссадины и порезы. Это были единственные моменты, когда Ирука мог поговорить, тихо или вообще жестами, с теми, кто ему помогал. В одну из таких перевязок Итачи сообщил, что для встречи и обмена заложниками выбрали середину сентября. Середина сентября значила для Ируки многое. Пятнадцатого был день рождения у Какаши. "Неплохой подарочек, да, Какаши-тайчо?" — улыбался сам себе Ирука. Чем ближе подходил сентябрь, тем быстрее билось ирукино сердце. Тем больше воли и дерзости в нём просыпалось.  
Наказания от страшномордого становились всё изощренней, всё больней, всё больше шрамов оставалось на теле, да таких, что Итачи-сан только головой качал, как бы говоря, мол, как же ты, Ирука-кун, пойдёшь-то к своим, вот как же? Ему всегда хотелось ответить, что ничего, мол, доберусь как-нибудь, а там подлечат. Ширануи-сан, хоть и злокозненная редиска, но медик просто от бога, залатает уж как-нибудь. А всё остальное — не имеет никакого значения, потому что рядом будет восхитительно прекрасный, хоть и немного занудный Хатакэ Какаши, капитан Азиатского отделения "Детей Богов".  
Страшномордый очень любил хватать Ируку за волосы. Его, конечно, сразу при попадании в тюрьму обрили практически налысо, но за три года волосы прилично отросли, правда не до такой длины, что была раньше. Английский у этого урода не становился лучше, а при волнении так вообще превращался во что-то невероятное. Так что Ирука страшномордого почти не слушал, покорно позволяя таскать себя за волосы, кидать на пол и мерно пинать ногами по почкам. Закрываться не было желания, да и по опыту он знал, что ублюдку быстро надоедает насилие, если жертва не сопротивляется. А уж сексуальное насилие ему наскучило раза так с пятнадцатого, когда он понял, что и этим Ируку не пронять. Впрочем, выдёргивать ногти этот паскуда всё еще любил и умел.  
  
Страшномордый что-то снова бормотал на своём невнятном английском, но среди кучи непонятных слов Ирука чётко расслышал произнесённое "Какаши" и как-то напрягся. Откуда это ебанутое убожество могло знать капитана, Ирука не представлял. Фантазии не хватало, чтобы предположить, при каких обстоятельствах они могли бы быть знакомы. Он даже сначала подумал, что ему показалось, но нет, страшномордый, бормоча, постоянно повторял: "Какаши", а потом и вместе с фамилией: "Хатакэ Какаши". В такие совпадения Ирука практически не верил. Да и не бывает совпадений этих. Так что приходилось принять за данность, что как-то, откуда-то это днище уродское знает капитана.  
  
Уже начался сентябрь. Он ощущался в воздухе, хотя, наверное, это всё были ирукины фантазии — уж так ему хотелось на волю, прочь из этого ужасного места, и он не мог дождаться того момента, когда уже наконец-то все это закончится. Страшномордый перестал приходить. Ирука, конечно, ждал его финального визита, считая, что уж напоследок это уёбище оторвётся как следует, но его всё не было, и потихоньку постоянное напряжение стало его отпускать. Уже числа десятого Умино понял, что мучитель не явится, а это означало, что на встречу, на обмен, Ирука пойдёт на своих двоих, хоть и изрядно хромая. И это было просто чудесно.  
Однако, чем больше он ждал и жаждал пятнадцатого числа, которое должно было стать днем его свободы, тем медленней тянулось время. Прогулки практически прекратились, и Ирука не знал, чем себя занять в тесном пространстве камеры. Поэтому он старался больше спать или медитировать, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение, которое то накатывало, то отступало. Правда это мало помогало, потому что, как только Ирука закрывал глаза, вреднющее подсознание тут же подсовывало ему образ Хатакэ Какаши, причём до одури реальный образ. Реальный до такой степени, что ощущалось каждое прикосновение: к коже, к волосам. Да что там прикосновение, иной раз казалось, что он чувствует на своей коже чужое дыхание. И из-за этого было очень обидно просыпаться или выходить из медитации, потому что окружающая реальность была просто ужасна. Ируке только и оставалось утешать себя тем, что скоро всё закончится и никогда больше не повторится, просто потому, что он, Умино Ирука, выйдет в офф. Хватит, набегался уже.  
В ночь с тринадцатого на четырнадцатое он спал очень плохо, его мучили какие-то неопределенные, не очень внятные кошмары. Они словно о чём-то пытались сказать или предупредить, но толкование снов никогда не было сильной стороной Ируки. Да и без сонника хоть как-то трактовать нагромождение образов и символов, что приходили в ирукины сны, было очень сложно. А самостоятельно во всей этой околомистической херне Ирука не разбирался, незачем было.  
Вечером четырнадцатого Ируку внезапно вывели на прогулку, чем бесконечно его удивили. Судя по выражению лица охранника, тот тоже был достаточно сильно удивлен, однако привычно завязал ирукины глаза плотной тканью. Во дворе охранник снял повязку, и Ирука увидел неописуемой красоты зрелище: двор тонул в закате, который всё окрашивал в ярко-алый, кровавый, цвет, и с удивлением же отметил, что во дворе он не один. Однако, приглядевшись, понял, что по небольшому дворику бродит Кисаме-сан, а не кто-то из заключенных.  
— Добрый день, Ирука-кун. — По-японски Кисаме говорил с ярко выраженным акцентом, голос у него был грубоватый.  
— Добрый вечер, — кивнул головой будущий не-пленник, совершенно не понимая, где Кисаме-сан потерял своего извечного спутника.  
— Итачи-сан занят. И то, что я сейчас скажу, тебя, наверное, расстроит. — Ирука весь похолодел, сердце внезапно начало биться медленней, а мир стал терять свои краски.  
— Что случилось? — Ирука искренне верил в то, что его голос не дрожал. Это было бы просто ужасно, словно он девица какая-то.  
— Давай отойдем чуть дальше, — постарался ободряюще улыбнуться Кисаме. Вышло плохо. Уж точно не с такой формой зубов, как у Кисаме, пытаться кого-то приободрять. Острые, немного заточенные, словно акульи, зубы. Такой оскал больше пугал. Но Ирука за три года насмотрелся на всякое, поэтому счёл попытку Кисаме вполне себе успешной и вяло улыбнулся в ответ. Они проходили мимо охранных вышек, делая вид, что просто идут рядом и ни о чём таком не говорят. Было сложно. Ируке хотелось, ему было просто жизненно необходимо знать, что же случилось, что изменилось, что пошло не так. Они добрели уже достаточно далеко, с вышек их точно не могли слышать, а уныло шедший чуть позади охранник конкретно так отстал.  
— Что случилось? — снова повторил свой вопрос Ирука. Тревога нарастала, и, честно говоря, снайпер не знал, куда себя деть. Да и надо ли себя хоть куда-то девать? Кисаме долго молчал, словно обдумывал слова, а потом тихо и очень чётко ответил:  
— Климова убили.  
— Что? — Уж эту фамилию Ирука никак не ожидал услышать здесь, в такой ситуации.  
— Климова убили, — ещё раз повторил Кисаме, внимательно глядя ему прямо в глаза. И внезапно всё стало понятно, в том числе и странный акцент говорившего с ним человека.  
— Но как?..  
— Очень просто, отравили. Но всё плохо не из-за этого. Всё плохо из-за того, что ты есть. Ты знаешь очень много, и так просто нам не дадут тебя вытащить. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, почему.  
— Но...  
— Никаких "но". Смерть Климова говорит о том, что слив идет на достаточно высоком уровне, и пока мы не подчистим хвосты, ты в большой опасности.  
— Но...  
— Ирука-кун, послушай, твоими новыми друзьями рисковать нельзя, ты ведь это понимаешь? Ты должен выйти в офф полностью, и только потом всё начинать заново. Я уж не буду говорить тебе о том, сколько правил ты уже нарушил.  
— Никогда не любил правила, — тихо пробормотал Ирука, отводя взгляд от Кисаме.  
— Заметно, — хмыкнул в ответ мужчина. — Пойми, так надо. Как только ситуация решится, хоть как-то решится, и мы будем знать всё, что нам нужно, ты сможешь окончательно выйти в офф.  
— И что я должен делать? — Ситуация не внушала никакого оптимизма, но Ирука был вынужден согласиться с Кисаме, что пока вопрос со сливом не решён, действовать надо аккуратно.  
— Сроки не перенесут, но ты...  
Новые инструкции, новые указания — необходимые, не внушающие никакой веры. Ируке осталось только смириться. Жизнь в очередной раз напомнила о том, что ничего не бывает просто так. Хочется быстрее вернуться? Ну, как же, как же, Умино Ирука, придётся ещё немного пострадать. Вот только кто даст гарантию, что это страдание, сейчас, оно точно в последний раз, и что больше никогда и ничего? Хорошо бы, если бы никогда. Но так не бывает, это Ирука тоже знал очень хорошо. Что же, планы претерпели корректировку. Такое бывает, главное, чтобы всё это не затянулось. Уж очень сильно хотелось увидеть нежно обожаемого Хатакэ Какаши и его дивных псов. Ирука, на его скромный взгляд, заслужил это.


	6. Six

***  
  
Спал Какаши очень плохо. Можно сказать, толком и не спал. Метался по кровати в номере маленького гостиничного комплекса, который полностью арендовал для себя и своих людей Джирайя. Время текло очень медленно, казалось, за вздох и секунда не проходила. Вынужденное одиночество напрягало. Райдо вселился вместе с Генмой, а пытать сомнительную удачу в одном номере с Тензо Какаши совершенно не хотелось — тот и так смотрел на него слишком уж выразительно, и изображать прежнюю невнимательность получалось всё хуже и хуже.  
Сон окончательно покинул его около трёх ночи, не пожелав возвращаться, чему мужчина был только рад — всё равно весь на пределе, нервы натянуты, словно тетива.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Какаши внимательно смотрел собственному отражению в глаза. Ванная тут была очень маленькая. Даже не ванная, так, душевая комната, совмещённая с туалетом. Тензо пробовал брыкаться, но он очень твёрдо отказался и от совместного номера, и от попытки предложить поменяться номерами, его всё устраивало. Зеркало в этой душевой было на удивление большим. — Всё будет хорошо.  
В это хотелось верить, потому что слишком долго постоянно плохо быть не может, ну вот не может быть. За плохим всегда идёт хорошее, нашла же его матушка Эйре? Нашла. Вот и сейчас они с Ирукой друг друга найдут, и всё будет хорошо. Два наемника, восемь собак, старый дом и никаких планов. Какаши вообще боялся строить планы, он мог только робко предполагать, но как оно там выйдет на самом деле, в обычной, простой, не боевой обстановке, не знал. В бою всё так или иначе подчинялось стратегии и тактике, в жизни, обычной мирной жизни так бывало удивительно редко. Настолько редко, что он постоянно удивлялся тому, как люди живут на гражданке.  
Вместо того, чтобы сходить с ума в номере, Какаши прогулялся до веранды, что была на втором этаже, уютно устроился в одном из кресел и стал ждать рассвета. Больше всего он любил наблюдать, как солнце встает — было в этом что-то такое очень уж обнадёживающее.  
"Старею", — улыбнулся сам себе Какаши, глядя на ясное тайское небо. Скоро всё вокруг из разряда "всё хорошо" должно было перейти  в разряд "всё восхитительно". Это пугало и радовало одновременно.  
— Не спится? — откуда-то из полумглы спросил Генма.  
— Нет, — ответил Какаши, делая для себя вывод, что медик крепко зацепился с Райдо. Райдо, положа руку на сердце, было очень жаль. Генма, в общем-то не плохой, был совершенно не способен на какие-то серьезные взаимоотношения. Есть такой тип людей.  
— Что не так? — Однажды Генма уже задавал этот вопрос Какаши, и тогда у капитана не нашлось ответа. Но не на этот раз.  
— У вас разные системы координат, и вы не совпадаете.  
— И что дальше?  
— Либо смиряетесь, либо расходитесь, либо кому-то из вас придётся перестроиться. И я сомневаюсь, что это будет Райдо, — пожал плечами Какаши.  
— И почему ты сомневаешься? — Генма с ногами залез в кресло, что стояло на веранде.  
— Потому что Райдо — это Райдо. Его так воспитали.  
— Ты думаешь, что меня ТАК воспитали?  
— Не знаю, — снова пожал плечами Какаши, — но в любом случае тебе придётся перестроиться. Райдо и так... многим пожертвовал.  
На какое-то мгновенье повисла тишина, которую нарушил Генма:  
— А что ты будешь делать? Уйдёшь?  
— Отчего же? — удивился Какаши.  
— Будешь и дальше работать?..  
— Конечно. Меня всё устраивает.  
— А милый мальчик Ирука-кун?  
— Здесь мы сами разберёмся, — отрезал Какаши, давая понять, что не собирается обсуждать эту тему с Генмой. С Райдо может быть и обсудил бы, но вот с Генмой — совершенно не хотелось.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — взмахнул руками медик, выбираясь из кресла. — Доброго утра!  
— Доброго... — Наручные часы действительно показывали четыре часа утра. Вот-вот должен был начаться рассвет, говорят, в Таиланде он просто прекрасен.  
  
К одиннадцати часам утра на улице уже была ужасная парилка. Шесть машин выстроились по одну сторону реки Кхвэяй и четыре по другую. Райдо щурил свои тёмно-карие глаза, пытаясь разглядеть за мостом знакомую фигурку Мелкого. Тензо стоял рядом с Генмой и чуть грыз губы, нервничая, то и дело кося взглядом на тайчо. Какаши, расположившийся рядом с Джирайей, который обсуждал что-то по телефону,  на удивление был спокоен.  
Внезапно на той стороне моста началось какое-то движение, из одной машины вылезла чуть перекособоченная фигурка в основательно подранном, но таком знакомом камуфляже типа "дезерт".  
— Они его что, все три года в нём держали? — возмутился Генма. — Ужас какой, какие они... пидорасы.  
Какаши жадно смотрел, как к мосту, в сопровождении нескольких человек, подходил тот, кого он так ждал. Ирука заметно хромал, припадая на левую ногу.  
— Выводите! — скомандовал Джирайя, и кто-то из Западного отделения вытащил из машины за руку, достаточно грубо, светловолосого очкастого парня.  
— Кабуто? — вспомнил Какаши и вопросительно посмотрел на шефа. Тот только в раздражении дёрнул плечом, как бы говоря, мол, потом я тебе всё объясню.  
— Райдо, Тензо, подводите его к мосту, дальше к своим прекрасным змеиным отродьям он пойдёт сам. — Голос Джирайи прозвучал резко, зычно и очень звучно. А Какаши вдруг вспомнил, что именно Кабуто занимался разработкой той злополучной миссии в джунглях. Накатила внезапная злоба: так вот из-за кого тогда и случилась вся эта херь...  
Ни Тензо, ни Райдо особенно с Кабуто не церемонились, буквально подтащили его к началу моста. Около Ируки народу собралось больше. Двое из сопровождавших точно были не из змеёнышей, но солнце било прямо по глазам, и Райдо, как ни старался, не мог разглядеть ни тип формы, ни её цвет.  
— Начинаем, — махнул рукой Джирайя. На противоположном конце моста Ируку кто-то толкнул в спину, и тот осторожно и неспешно заковылял в сторону своих. Шёл он медленно, с каждым шагом всё больше западая на левое колено.  
— Походу, колено повреждено, — нахмурился Генма, — но это ничего, на ноги мы его быстро поставим.  
— Ты лучше глянь, как его перекосило. — Какаши было физически больно смотреть на Ируку, которого явно сильно избивали.  
— Да, у него, вероятно, вывих плеча, но это поправимо, не переживай. Мы его быстро соберём, что не там стоит — вправим, что надо — прооперируем, станет даже лучше, чем был, — медик успокаивающе похлопал Какаши по плечу. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Я знаю, — согласился Какаши.  
Меж тем Ирука и Кабуто поровнялись на мосту. Не на самой его середине, но где-то около неё. Якуши весьма оценивающе посмотрел на ползущего в сторону своих Ируку.  Тот  не удостоил его ни взглядом, ни поворотом головы.  
На секунду Райдо показалось, что он оглох, такая стояла тишина, а потом до него дошло, что это был взрыв. Взрыв потрясающей силы, такой, что опоры старого,  построенного ещё военнопленными моста не выдержали и рухнули в бурные бурые потоки реки Кхвэяй. Райдо ничего не понимал, а потом его ушей достиг вой. Он стал оборачиваться в поисках животного, которое могло бы так выть, и его взгляд наткнулся на тайчо. Серые глаза Какаши побелели, его с трудом удерживали Джирайя, сам по себе плотный и крепкий мужчина, и Генма, только производивший впечатление изящной худобы. Это был не крик — это был вой, вой смертельно раненного животного. В какой-то момент Райдо услышал неприятный хруст и понял, что это провернулись суставы предплечий Какаши, тот просто тащил на себе Джирайю и Генму к мосту, точнее, к его остаткам.  
— Райдо, тормози его! — больше прочитал по губам Генмы, чем услышал ирландец. Эти слова подстегнули действовать, скинув оцепенение, вызванное взрывом. Он встал на пути ничего не соображавшего капитана и, крепко взяв его за плечи, несколько раз встряхнул.  
— За что?.. За что?.. — Какаши смотрел на друга широко раскрытыми побелевшими глазами. — Почему? Да почему же?..  
У Райдо не было ответов на эти вопросы, как их, наверное, не было ни у кого.  
Воды реки Кхвэяй несли обломки моста.


	7. Seven

***  


_Если любовь — не страсть, значит, это не любовь, а что-то другое; а страсти, чтобы не угаснуть, нужно не удовлетворение, а преграды._  
© Уильям С. Моэм, "Острие бритвы"  
  
_Не стоит грустить о тех, кто остался дома. И сожалеть о сделанном выборе тоже не следует – ни при каких обстоятельствах…_  
© Макс Фрай, "Болтливый мертвец"

  
  
Райдо устало смотрел на свой некогда любимый дом. Он потратил очень много сил и времени, чтобы выкупить его снова. И жить в нём с дорогим для него человеком. Но... некоторые мечты должны оставаться мечтами. Мама всегда ему говорила, чтобы он не забывал про чувство собственного достоинства. Пожалуй, он действительно слишком многому позволял происходить в своей личной жизни.  
— Что это значит? — раздался за спиной такой знакомый, такой родной голос. Райдо не хотелось поворачиваться, поэтому он просто неопределенно повёл плечами в ответ, мол, а ты будто не понимаешь, нет. — О, ты не хочешь со мной говорить и смотреть на меня, да? Ладно, я не сломаюсь, я сам подойду.  
Генма в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их пространство, встал прямо перед Райдо, сложив руки на груди, и, требовательно глядя ирландцу прямо в глаза, повторил:  
— Что это значит?  
— Ты о чём? — Сейчас было бы крайне глупо игнорировать Ширануи, хотя Райдо очень сильно хотелось сделать это. У медика на шее синел то ли синяк, то ли засос, но у снайпера не было никакого желания разбираться в этом дерьме. Он от него по некоторым причинам очень сильно устал.  
— Я о том, что возле дома стоит табличка, что ты его продаёшь. Что это значит?  
— Только то, что я продаю дом.  
— О! — это всё, что ответил Генма, продолжая внимательно разглядывать ирландца.  
— Именно так.  
— И что же дальше?  
— Перееду в Кливленд.   
Эта часть разговора для Райдо была самой неприятной. Генма не очень понимал их с Какаши отношения и никак не мог начать относиться к ним не так чтобы нормально, но хотя бы спокойнее. Мозгом Райдо осознавал, что сам виноват в таком отношении ко всему этому, но он был старше Какаши, пусть и не намного, и ощущал, что обязан заботиться хоть и не о родном, но брате. Мама всегда говорила, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. И Какаши именно таким и был —  прирученным диким зверем.  
— Какое трогательное желание быть рядом с тайчо, — зафыркал Генма, отходя от Намьяши чуть в сторону. — Но я не поеду в Кливленд.  
— Я знаю, — снова неопределённо повёл плечами Райдо, глядя на стык потолка и стены в углу. — Поэтому я продаю дом.  
— ...  
— Могу сказать прям так, раз уж ты у нас такой любитель честности. Мы... расстаёмся, — эта фраза далась Райдо на удивление легко. Просто соскользнула с языка и всё: гром не грянул, твердь не разверзлась.  
— О... — повторился Генма и цыкнул языком. — Вот как...  
— Именно! — Райдо в первый раз за весь их скромный диалог посмотрел на Генму.  Тот выглядел весьма бодро: сказался отдых в приятной компании. С кем он там ездил? С Хаяте? Всех любовников Ширануи Райдо знал в лицо, некоторым даже спину в бою прикрывал, не сломался. Но... так ведь больше нельзя было? Любовь ведь не может быть только в одну сторону, когда один только берёт, а второй бесконечно отдаёт. Это как-то совсем уж неправильно. И плохо. Обоим плохо. Райдо уже давно, и многие, говорили, что Генма такой человек, что он никогда не будет с кем-то одним, просто потому, что он не способен на по-настоящему глубокие чувства, на сильную, не поверхностную привязанность. Но что тогда было между ними? Привычка?..  
— С чего вдруг такое внезапное решение? Мне казалось, что тебя всё устраивает.  
— Ключевое слово — «казалось». Я как-то немного устал.  
— О... Ну, ладно, — Генма направился в сторону стоявшей возле двери сумки. — Дом уже смотрели?  
— Да. К концу недели купят.  
— Я тогда завтра заеду за своими вещами.  
— А сегодня?  
— У Хаяте побуду.  
— Отлично. Привет ему передавай.  
— Обязательно, — с этими словами Генма, легко подхватив сумку с пола, вышел за дверь.  
Райдо остался один, в тишине дома, который, наверное, нельзя было назвать домом. Скорее, просто местом проживания двух людей, которым рядом хорошо только в койке. И всё же дом было немного жалко. Он напоминал о матери, о счастливом времени детства, когда многие вещи казались такими простыми и очевидными.  
— Надо выпить кофе, — сам себе сказал Райдо и направился на кухню. Кофе он варил в турке — не любил кофемашину, которую лично для себя купил Генма. Медик всегда ленился стоять над туркой или джезвой. Райдо никогда не было лень. Процесс приготовления кофе для него превращался в сакральный ритуал. Ведь важно правильно прогреть турку, правильно растолочь мускат, не переборщить с корицей и не упустить сам кофе.  
Намьяши — большой взрослый мужик, за деньги убивающий людей, — кофе всегда пил очень сладкий, очень нежный. Это поражало всех его знакомых.   
Кофе оказался слишком горячим, чтобы его сразу пить, поэтому Райдо сидел и смотрел на чашку с ним и вертел в руках телефон. Он должен был позвонить одному человеку, но... смелости не хватало, наверное.  
— Слабачьё, — зафыркал Райдо, нажимая на кнопку разблокировки телефона. Экран вспыхнул яркой картинкой осеннего леса. — Сам же знаешь...  
Мужчина очень быстро набрал номер. В динамике, словно совы, ухали длинные гудки.  
— Да... — голос в трубке прозвучал откровенно сонно и устало.  
— Привет.  
— Ты охуел, милый? Который час, видел?..  
— Я в Штатах.  
— Я в курсе. Что хотел?  
— Приезжай. Бросай всё и приезжай сюда. Я очень по тебе скучаю... Я всегда очень по тебе скучал.  
— Что-то случилось? — голос стал менее сонным и более обеспокоенным.  
— Наверное, да. Скорее, нет. Просто приезжай. Давай, вставай, иди и сдавай билеты. Бери новые, я очень хочу тебя обратно, сюда.  
— Ох... Райдо...  
— Что?  
— Ты ужасен!  
— Наверное. Прости меня. Возвращайся. Я очень люблю тебя, Эйр...  
— И я тебя. Буду так скоро, как смогу, чудовище.  
— Спасибо, — и короткие гудки в трубке.  
Кофе подостыл и уже не обжигал губы и язык к чертям. Этот короткий разговор внезапно добавил Райдо сил. Эйр приедет, Эйр будет рядом, Эйр всегда рядом. Наверное, это неправильно, но что вообще в его, Райдо Намьяши, жизни правильно? Постоянными переменными были только измены Генмы, поддержка Какаши и Эйр. Раз уж с Генмой всё точно решено, то... мама бы обрадовалась, потому что Эйр — это действительно то немногое лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.  
— Ладно, осталось ещё одно маленькое дельце, — тихо прошептал Райдо, проводя рукой по волосам. Отец говорил, что иногда стрижка помогает, что вместе с волосами уходит всё плохое. Нет, не был Ширануи Генма злом, совсем не был, но и добром тоже не был. И делая шаг в новое начало, Райдо больше всего на свете желал быть свободным. Да и Эйр оценит новую стрижку, обязательно оценит. Это ведь... Эйр.


	8. Eight

***

  
  
Какаши пил вот уже вторую неделю. Всё надеялся допиться до того благословенного состояния, которое приносит с собой алкогольное опьянение. Но чёртов организм не сдавался и пьянел медленно, а пить весь день Какаши не мог, просто не мог, что-то ему не позволяло.  
Первые дня три капитан практически не спал, боялся закрыть глаза и снова увидеть, как медленно оседает пыль от взрыва, как неспешно тащит за собой река Кхвэяй обломки моста. Первые несколько часов после всего этого дались мужчине особенно тяжело. Надежда, которой он жил, была съедена реальным миром с особым цинизмом и особенной, какой-то варварской жестокостью. Как жить дальше, Какаши сейчас представлял очень плохо, просто ужасно, потому что жить не хотелось вовсе. Но в реальный мир тянуло всё: контракт, обязанности, люди.  
Люди... Он был неимоверно благодарен Райдо за то, что тот позволил ему побыть одному и позвонил только через несколько дней, когда первый приступ боли прошёл. Когда мир из залитого чёрным и красным стал приглушённо серым, словно пыльным. Тот разговор Какаши не помнил, да и вряд ли они говорили, скорее всего, просто молчали, слушая дыхание друг друга через электронные диафрагмы.  
  
Алкоголь спасал, особенно ночью. Какаши прекрасно помнил, как просыпался от мучительных кошмаров после тех сраных джунглей, и был бесконечно благодарен крепкому алкоголю, который позволял проваливаться в сон без сновидений. Конечно, можно было бы обратиться к Тсунадэ-сан, пройти обследование в центре, который курировала их ЧВК, но видеть людей совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он воспользовался советом, который дал ему лейтенант Западного отделения "Детей богов".  
Вообще, западники были очень интересными ребятами, иногда, конечно, немного занудными, но кто без этого греха? Лейтенанта западников звали Хиденко Олег. Наполовину русский, наполовину финн он был редкостным матерщинником без царя в голове. Олега мало кто любил, а выносить его склочный и откровенно мерзкий характер мог только капитан Западного отделения.  
Олег сразу заприметил по-армейски сурового Хатакэ: беловолосого, высокого и тощего. Хиденко, недолго думая, предложил новоиспечённому капитану Азиатского отделения выпить за успешное назначение на пост. Именно так Какаши познакомился с русской водкой. Сначала она ему не понравилась, слишком резкая и горькая, но Олег тогда только помахал рукой, доставая откуда-то странного вида консервы.  
— Понимаешь, блядь, — вещал Олег, — это называется килька, блядь, в томатном соусе. Берёшь три банки кильки, два фляна водки, и, сука, жизнь-то, блядь, сразу налаживается.  
Лейтенант говорил это с таким видом, словно открывал хмурому новенькому закон вселенского бытия, прям все тайны мироздания. Потом к ним присоединился мрачный и никогда не улыбающийся капитан Западного отделения, которого все называли Какузу. Его настоящее имя и фамилию знал тогда только Минато. Какузу принёс с собой буханку грубого чёрного хлеба. Так они и сидели: с водкой, килькой и хлебом. С закуской водка пошла у Какаши куда лучше, и тот в первый же день выяснил, сколько ему хватает водки, чтобы упиться в хлам.  
Найти в Кливленде кильку в томатном соусе оказалось совершенно непростой задачей. Водка была, причём разная, а вот килька... Впрочем, вскоре Какаши проблему кильки в томатном соусе решил. И теперь у него в холодильнике жили около двенадцати бутылок водки и порядка двадцати банок с килькой.  
Запой подкатывал всё ближе и ближе, и капитан ему почти не сопротивлялся, помнил отца, который последние годы жизни тоже сильно пил. Видимо, что-то тогда случилось очень страшное, если его отец, его суровый, по-настоящему любящий отец вот так вот запил. Это Какаши понял только сейчас, когда сам оказался на грани срыва в запой.  
А потом на пороге дома капитана возник молчаливый, сдержанный и всегда спокойный Тензо. К тому моменту Какаши уже просто пил и даже послал пару раз звонившего Джирайю в пешее эротическое. С момента неудачного обмена прошло две с половиной недели. И легче Какаши не становилось. Совершенно не становилось.  
Тензо молча сидел рядом, молча пил и так же молча смотрел. О чём он думал, капитан не знал, да и не хотел знать. Своих мыслей хватало. Иногда Тензо уходил куда-то, но всегда возвращался. Преданно спал на старом кожаном диване в зале и не лез, никуда не лез.  
Срыв случился однажды вечером, когда сумерки уже прошли и ночь плавно устанавливала свои права на Кливленд. Этот вечер был достаточно холодным, несколько дней шли дожди, по полу в доме сквозило. Какаши сидел на диване и смотрел в никуда, рядом, на полу, расположился Тензо и тихо разливал по шотам* водку. Вдвоём было не так горько пить, вдвоём — это был не алкоголизм.  
— Тайчо, — нарушил тишину Тензо и внимательно посмотрел на капитана. Тот никак не отреагировал на слова. — Тайчо, — снова позвал он. Вторую попытку Какаши услышал, переведя медленно стекленеющий взгляд на Тензо, — время лечит.  
В ответ Какаши только рассмеялся, немного хрипло, немного безумно, и махом выпил один шот с водкой. Тензо не знал, что ответить на это. Капитан всегда был сильным, волевым и очень упрямым человеком. Сложно было представить, что смерть какого-то не самого лучшего снайпера так сильно подкосит его. Но пулеметчик понимал, что проблема не в том, каким Ирука был специалистом, а в том, каким тот был человеком. И как человек он значил для капитана буквально всё. Тензо было даже смешно, насколько быстро привязался их рассеянный, взлохмаченный капитан к этому недоучке. О том, что в личном деле Ируки полно белых пятен, он смолчал тогда, смолчал и сейчас. Не хотелось говорить о том, что человек буквально возник из ниоткуда и очень легко к ним попал. И что вообще всё связанное с этим Умино Ирукой было очень странным. Тензо молчал и пил водку, закусывая ее килькой. Но страдания капитана бередили сердце, он любил этого человека. Возможно, это звучало и глупо, но Тензо, выросший в детском доме, не знал, как назвать то чувство, что возникало у него всякий раз, когда он смотрел на капитана. И решил, что это любовь. А что это могло ещё быть кроме неё?  
Они сидели и пили. А потом в какой-то момент тайчо коснулся его волос рукой, так, словно гладил одного из своих псов, что тоскливо бродили по дому и грустно смотрели на капитана. Это, наверное, должно было быть обидным, но Тензо не было обидно, Тензо было приятно. Ладонь капитана, несмотря ни на что тёплая, горячая, раскалённая, касалась волос легко и плавно, нежно.  
Как он оказался на диване, Тензо и не помнил, просто в какой-то момент уже сидел рядом с Какаши, обнимая его, а тот безвольно, задумчиво, забывчиво гладил Тензо по голове. Какаши был горячий со всех сторон, худой, костлявый, рёбра просто выпирали и легко нащупывались пальцами. Сердце Тензо истекало кровью, болью и затхлой нежностью.  
— Тайчо... — В ответ только тишина, спокойная и пугающая этим спокойствием. Тензо вдохнул, выдохнул, закрыл глаза и прижался к губам Какаши. Губы горчили водкой, и только в нежном послевкусии чувствовалась кислинка томатного соуса. Через несколько мгновений поцелуи стали взаимными, дыхание более тяжёлым. Капитан горел, и Тензо ощущал это губами, руками, всем телом. "Наконец-то!" — Было и больно, и радостно, и грустно одновременно. А потом всё кончилось. Резко, одним сильным ударом руки. Хоть и пьяный, хоть и почти ничего не соображающий, но Какаши был силён, всё ещё силён, вопреки всему силён.  
Этот удар скинул Тензо с дивана, и он замер на полу, зажимая разбитый нос рукой.  
— Пшелнахуй, — Какаши слегка гнусавил и тянул гласные, — просопшелнахуй.  
Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как выполнить эту просьбу, этот приказ, эту отчаянную мольбу. Он молча собрался и так же молча ушёл, оставляя капитана одного в холодном доме, среди уныло не спящих собак. "Наверное, так лучше, — думал Тензо, закрывая за собой дверь. — Всё что ни делается, всё к лучшему".  
  
Утро началось для Какаши с головной боли. Мужчина редко болел с похмелья, но если болел, то делал это от всей души. Головная боль терзала, то приходя, то отступая. Перед глазами всё плыло и кружилось, причём до такой степени, что ему даже было страшно открывать глаза. Блевать не хотелось от слов "совсем" и "очень". Сердце стояло в горле. Когда Какаши всё же открыл глаза, то сумел разглядеть только потолок в комнате. Потолок был весь в трещинах, побелка кое-где облезла. "Дом нуждается в ремонте", — обречённо думал он, разглядывая сотое поколение пауков, что поселилось в самом углу.  
Тело болело заодно с головой. Зато на душе стояло тупое равнодушие. Какаши добился того, к чему стремился, — алкогольного отупения. Всё, чего ему хотелось, это снова нырнуть в тяжёлый алкогольный угар. Чтобы ничего не беспокоило и ничего не было нужно.  
Внезапно раздался тонкий тихий скулёж. Так мог скулить только щенок.  
— Блядь... — Вставать не хотелось. Какаши точно знал, что щенков в его стае давно уже не водилось, все псы были взрослыми и самостоятельными. Но скулёж повторился, и ему пришлось подняться. Двигался он с трудом, шаг утратил былую лёгкость. На кухне обнаружилась неприглядная картина: Паккун и огромная лужа под ним.  
— Блядь твою на хуй. — Внезапная злость и ярость накатили на капитана, душа его, делая зверем. Какаши резко замахнулся на пса тяжёлой рукой и замер... Паккун смотрел на него покорно, устало и выжидающе. "Господи..." — тихо, едва слышно выдохнул капитан, глядя на своего самого первого, самого любимого пса, несмотря на то, что тот был настоящим  обманщиком. Паккун сидел в луже мочи и грустно смотрел на хозяина. В его огромных тёмно-карих глазах на выкате читался упрёк. "Ты нас бросил, — молчаливо говорил пёс, — ты нас предал".  
— Паккун... — Какаши так и стоял с занесённой рукой и потрясённо смотрел на старенького пса. Выйти на улицу через специально сделанную для него дверцу тот не смог — отказали задние лапы. Это стало очевидно, когда собака поползла к своему хозяину, растягивая за собой след из мочи.  
Стало дурно, в первую очередь от самого себя. Он предал самых верных и дорогих ему существ, которые готовы были быть с ним всегда, везде, куда бы он ни пошёл и что бы с ним ни случилось. Псы всегда ждали его, делили с ним горести и радости вот уже пятнадцать лет.  
— Тебе не стыдно? — раздался со спины хмурый и сиплый голос. Какаши медленно повернулся, опуская руку вниз. За его спиной стоял Райдо, непривычно не рыжий. Вся рыжина была сбрита под ноль, и сразу стали видны мелкие шрамы на голове.  
— Стыдно, — покаялся Какаши, тяжело приваливаясь к кухонному столу. Волны отвращения к самому себе накатывали одна за другой.  
— Ирурка бы не оценил, — снова подал голос Райдо, внимательно разглядывая друга. Тот очень сильно сдал за почти три недели с момента инцидента на реке Кхвэяй.  
— Не оценил, — покорно снова согласился капитан. В Райдо что-то изменилось, что-то сломалось и что-то ушло.  
— Нам надо ехать.  
— Куда?  
— К шефу. Для тебя, лично для тебя есть работа.  
— Я...  
— У тебя контракт и обязательства, — резко выдал Райдо. — Марш в ванную, я тут чего-нибудь соображу, если у тебя хоть что-то есть в холодильнике кроме водки. Мы свозим Паккуна к ветеринару, пёс нуждается в уходе, потом выгуляем и тебя, и псов. А затем нас ждёт Нью-Йорк.  
Какаши лишь кивнул и механически направился в ванную. Там он врубил самую холодную воду, что смог. Он слишком задержался в саможалении, пора было двигаться дальше. С Ирукой или без него. Когда Какаши вышел из душа, его встретил аромат свежеприготовленного кофе и лёгкий, действительно лёгкий завтрак, потому что кроме яиц и жалких остатков колбасы в холодильнике ничего не было. Райдо стоял возле плиты и варил себе свою порцию крепкого ароматного кофе.  
— Джирайя недоволен.  
— Ну, ещё бы, — согласился Какаши, делая небольшой глоток кофе. — Как он меня только не уволил...  
— Если ты про то, что послал его на хуй — это полбеды, — капитан вопросительно уставился на Райдо, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: — Тензо подал прошение на временный перевод. Что тут произошло? Генма... — на этом месте Райдо слегка споткнулся, но потом выровнялся — сказал, что наш молчаливый друг не вылазил от тебя. А сегодня с утра приехал к Джирайе и попросил временного перевода от нас. Что тут произошло?  
Событий вчерашнего вечера Какаши не помнил и ничего не мог с этим поделать, поэтому пожал плечами и честно ответил, что не знает. Райдо долго сверлил друга недоверчивым взглядом, но вскоре перестал и вернулся к своему кофе.  
Ели они в тишине, которую изредка прерывали псы, забегавшие на кухню поластиться к Райдо и испуганно посмотреть на хозяина. Какаши чувствовал лёгкие уколы ревности, но прекрасно понимал, что виноват только сам.  
Впрочем, первым из псов не выдержал стесняшка Ухей: он подошёл к хозяину, ткнулся ему в бедро носом. Тяжёлая тёплая ладонь хозяина легла на его голову и слегка, очень нежно потрепала. Пёс завилял обрубком своего хвоста и снова потёрся головой о бедро Какаши, словно говоря: "Как же хорошо, что ты вернулся".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — стопка, бармены отчего-то зовут их шотами, вот у автора тоже прижилось)))


	9. Nine

***

  
  
Нью-Йорк встретил их шумом, гамом, криками людей, птиц, шелестом шин по асфальту. Вся эта какофония сводила Какаши с ума: сказывалась привычка жить в тишине, относительном уюте и спокойствии. Голова мерно гудела, но это было справедливым  наказанием за хамское отношение не только к себе, но и к окружающим. А ещё капитану хотелось успеть перехватить Тензо до его отлёта и всё-таки извиниться. За что — не помнил, но внутреннее чутьё говорило, что  необходимость в извинениях есть.  
— Нас уже ждут, — Райдо докуривал сигарету  —  оставалось только подивиться тому, что друг начал курить, — и кивнул в сторону чёрной машины, марку капитан не разобрал, — поехали.  
Они спешно залезли в машину, даже не стали закидывать сумки в багажник. Внутри стояла полнейшая тишина, сказывалась звукоизоляция. Окна вопреки всему не были тонированными, и это навело Какаши на мысль о том, что машина не принадлежит Джирайе. Они медленно ехали — город стоял в пробках, — смотрели в окна.  
  
Нью-Йорк был для Какаши городом на одно лицо: капитан не различал улиц, не запоминал дома. Слишком большой и шумный, он, как и любой мегаполис в любой стране, напоминал ему Токио. Город, который капитан Азиатского отделения "Детей Богов" ненавидел всей своей душой. Иногда ему казалось, что всё сложилось бы совершенно иначе, если бы отец не уехал из Японии в Штаты. Хотелось деду того или нет, а Какаши был его единственным внуком, и всё наследие двинутой на чистоте крови семьи Хатакэ должно было перейти именно ему. Дед не люблю его, своего единственного внука. Те недолгие шесть лет, что Какаши прожил в Японии, от деда он не видел ничего хорошего. Отец с тем постоянно ругался и потом, не выдержав, уехал, забрав Какаши с собой.  
В Американских Штатах они долго и много скитались и ныкались где попало, пока отец не нашёл устраивающую его работу и не осел в Кливленде, штат Огайо. Те, кто говорили, что в Штатах — прекрасно, были, на взгляд Какаши, идеалистами. Ты либо смиряешься, что Штаты  — обычная страна со своими плюсами и минусами, либо уезжаешь. Ему проще было смириться. Но он прекрасно понимал, что если бы не попал на работу к Джирайе, то скорее всего бы уехал: Штаты отняли у него единственного близкого кровного родственника — отца. Мать, увы, Какаши совершенно не помнил, да и отец старался о ней лишний раз не говорить. Отец начал спиваться, когда  пришло письмо из Японии, это тогда ещё маленький мальчик понял по кане и кандзи, которыми был исписан конверт. В конверте — Какаши как-то туда заглянул, когда отец спал, — не было ничего, кроме пряди светлых, удивительно мягких, пахнущих травами волос. Не было даже записки. Просто прядь. Капитан считал, что если бы они остались в Японии, возможно, чего-то бы в своей жизни отец избежал. А возможно и нет.  
Отец умер от остановки сердца, когда Какаши исполнилось тринадцать лет. И начался ад, называемый системой попечительства и опеки суверенных Американских Штатов. Те, кто в ней вращался, называли всю систему фостерной, попасть, кстати, в фостерную семью считалось благом, а вот угодить на усыновление — большим злом. На своей шкуре Какаши выяснил, что и то, и другое одинаково ужасно. Повезло ему только под самый конец, когда его встретила матушка Эйре...   
  
Прервав поток воспоминаний, капитан перевёл задумчивый взгляд на друга. Райдо был бледен и устало смотрел в окно.  
— Что-то случилось? — нарушил молчание Какаши. В чужие отношения он старался не лезть, но Райдо был другом, и если ему нужна помощь, то почему бы первым не подать руку?  
— Тут ведь как... — протянул Райдо, не отрываясь от окна.  
— Как есть, — предложил капитан и слегка тронул снайпера за плечо. Тот повернулся к Какаши лицом и улыбнулся, но не хорошо улыбнулся, как-то едко и горько.  
— Я дом продал.  
— Дом матушки?..   
Когда Райдо заработал прилично денег, а произошло это буквально за пару лет, он выкупил обратно проданный матерью дом. Ему нравилось это здание, нравились воспоминания этого дома, нравился дуб, что рос во дворе. Продажа дома матушки Эйре казалась Какаши чем-то неправильным, но если Райдо так поступил, значит у него была на то причина.  
— Куплю дом в Кливленде, — усмехнулся ирландец, — на бензине буду экономить.  
— Мои псы с тобой растолстеют, — подколол капитан, но внутренне напрягся: Райдо никогда не хотел жить в Кливленде: рождённый в ОзЁрном Крае, он всегда мечтал так и остаться на берегах Великих Озёр. — Почему ты это сделал?  
— Потому что так... — Райдо тяжело вдохнул, не менее тяжело выдохнул и продолжил: — Генма снова с кем-то куда-то укатил, и я решил, что на хер надо. Продам дом, сейчас временно перекантуюсь у ребят с Западного, тебе, кстати, от Олега "привет", сдам вот тебя Джирайе и поеду смотреть дом в Кливленде.  
— Как знаешь, — вот и всё, что смог ответить другу Какаши. Райдо почти ничего никогда не говорил о Генме, впрочем, в некоторых случаях ничего и не надо было говорить, всё было видно по лицу снайпера. У ирландцев очень богатая, подвижная, выразительная мимика. Райдо эта чаша не миновала: хоть он и старался вечно держать "морду кирпичом", как говорил Ирука, но эмоции иногда прорывались наружу и творили с лицом ужасные вещи. Генма пользовался силой эмоций, силой привязанности Райдо к себе. Иногда он это делал во благо: как-то Райдо серьёзно подстрелили, и только Генма сумел  удержать его от побега из больницы; но чаще во зло, изводя своими отъездами, какими-то приключениями. Генма своего любовника ни во что никогда не посвящал. И Райдо было горько. Впрочем, Какаши про себя хмыкнул, Генма был ревнивым хмырем и как-то раз чуть не отравил собственного капитана, когда тот вскользь заметил, что у Райдо на спине целая веснушчатая вселенная. Медик искренне полагал, что это знает только он, и совершенно был не в курсе, что Райдо и Какаши выросли вместе.  
  
— Приехали, — констатировал Райдо, выходя из машины. Какаши ужасно дышалось в Нью-Йорке, поэтому он поспешил войти в здание, лишь краем глаза отметив, что слишком много вокруг офиса странных машин и странных людей. Пока поднимались в лифте, капитан разглядывал своё отражение в зеркальных панелях кабины. "Душераздирающее зрелище", — подумал он печально. Под глазами наливались серые синяки, на руках самым жутким образом проступили вены. Сказывалось общее отравление алкоголем. Лифт звенькнул, и мужчины вышли из него почти на самом верхнем этаже, выше были только информационщики.  
— Выглядишь так себе, — заметил Райдо.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Джирайя будет орать.  
— Куда без этого.  
— Ладно, я...  
— НАМЬЯШИ, ТЫ ТОЖЕ ЗАЙДИ! — Иногда Райдо казалось, что у шефа рентгеновское зрение, и он видит через двери, хотя снайпер, конечно же, знал о камерах, расставленных  по всему зданию.  
  
Когда они зашли в комнату, то обнаружили там помимо Джирайи и его супруги, Тсунадэ, ещё Минато и двух неизвестных типов. Впрочем, Какаши сразу же опознал неизвестных — это были те двое, что стояли на противоположной стороне моста через реку Кхвэяй.  
— О, Минато-сан! — Райдо улыбнулся полковнику, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. Тот кивнул и  пожал руку. Минато выглядел не очень, и Какаши знал, почему. Нежно любимая Минато жена, Намикадзе Кушина, серьёзно заболела практически сразу после родов, которые дались ей очень тяжело. Почти три года назад, когда долетели до ближайшей деревни, полковник тихо сказал, что на данный момент он уходит в длительный отпуск, чтобы быть с женой и сыном. И, видимо, ситуация с Кушиной вышла к своему логическому завершению. Женщина, судя по всему, медленно, но верно умирала. Какаши было очень жаль полковника и жаль его сына, которого капитан видел всего несколько раз. Но больше всего сейчас его волновали те два типа. Один — невысокий, достаточно изящный брюнет, с осанкой короля, второй — высоченный, крепко сложенный мужик, с удивительными темно-синими волосами.  
— Садитесь. — Брюнет поднял глаза на Какаши, и тот послушно сел, столько было в голосе заговорившего с ним человека властности и силы. — Меня зовут Учиха Итачи, я представитель ИИБ при кабинете министров Японской Империи. А это мой коллега...  
— ... Акулычев Константин Святославович**, — продолжил синеволосый, в упор глядя на Какаши, — уполномоченный представитель ФРС Российской Федерации.  
— Очень приятно, — устало резюмировал Минато. Ему хотелось домой, к жене, но отчим с мачехой настояли на том, чтобы он приехал.  
— В чём суть проблемы? — Райдо аккуратно опустился на диван, как раз между Какаши и полковником, понимая, что разговор предстоит тяжёлый и трудный, разу уж такие птицы прилетели.  
— Нам надо, чтобы вы, Какаши-сан, забрали одного нашего человека из Восточной Европы. — Итачи протянул наемнику папку с бумагами, но тот даже не пошевелился, поэтому ему пришлось положить её на стол, что стоял между диванами.  
— А сами? — Минато ничего не понимал.  
— К сожалению, нет. — Голос русского звучал мощно, глубоко, акцент и вправду был ужасным, но, в целом, говорил он очень понятно. — У нас огромные проблемы внутри наших служб. В ходе расследования, которое мы проводили совместно с Итачи-саном и нашим погибшим коллегой из ФБР при поддержке Джирайи-доно, — русский кивнул в сторону Тсунадэ и её мужа. Минато обескураженно уставился на приёмных родителей, — мы выявили ряд... так скажем, измен Родине со стороны работников наших спецслужб...  
— ...и пока мы с этим не разберёмся, мы сами не можем изъять нашего человека. А нам это необходимо, у него важнейшие данные по делу. Уже несколько наших проверенных людей погибло, пытаясь ему помочь. — Итачи тоже внимательно взглянул на Какаши, тот не смотрел ни на кого, просто уставился в пол. — На него самого уже были несколько раз совершены покушения, поэтому он перестал выходить с нами на связь. Всё, что мы знаем: он ждёт кого-то от нас в Восточной Европе.  
— А мне какое до этого дело? — не выдержал Какаши.  
— Самое прямо, — внезапно рассмеялся Итачи, а Константин Святославович поддержал его широкой ухмылкой. — Вы папку-то, Какаши-сан, просмотрите, пожалуйста, — Учиха нагнулся и самыми кончиками пальцев пододвинул к капитану папку. Тот только цыкнул, но папку взял.  
Открывая её, Какаши не ждал ничего хорошего или плохого, но когда открыл...  
— Что, блядь, это за нахуй? — Какаши резко подскочил со своего места, едва не вцепляясь в лацканы идеального пиджака Итачи.  
— Не что, а кто, — невозмутимо поправил его японец. — Это человек Константина Святославовича.  
— Что? — Райдо не понимал, что так вывело из себя капитана, пока не увидел фотографию, которую тот судорожно сжимал в руках. На фотографии был... Ирука, с коротко, очень коротко остриженными волосами, исхудавшим лицом. Фотографию продатировали, и Райдо неожиданно с облегчением выдохнул: дата была относительно свежая, недельной давности. Ирука — жив, он выжил в том взрыве...   
— Его зовут Игорь, Игорь Квятковский, — русский внимательно смотрел на Какаши, — он один из наших агентов-осведомителей. Не так чтобы очень уж успешный, но в последних совместных расследованиях он нам сильно помог... И сейчас его нужно забрать, где бы он ни находился. Просто для того, чтобы мы могли получить информацию, а он выйти в офф.  
— Выйти в офф?  
— Уйти из спецуры, — пояснил Константин. — Он сам этого захотел, когда рапортовал нам из Эль-Джадита.  
На несколько мгновений сердце перестало биться: Эль-Джадит, кровавые закаты, восточные сладости, умирающее солнце, которое окрашивало волосы Ируки в насыщенный тёмно-бордовый цвет...  
— И мы начали процедуру его вывода, но для этого нам необходимо было получить данные, которые он собрал, в полном объёме.  
— Тут уж мы ошиблись, — подал голос Джирайя, который до этого молчал. — Конфликт со змеями...  
— Ничего страшного, — мягко перебил мужчину Итачи. — Зато мы выяснили, что Орочимару действительно сотрудничает с теми, о ком мы думали.  
— И ничего не скажете? — Минато смотрел немного грустно, немного насмешливо.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Константин. — Пока нет. Для того, чтобы обнародовать открытый отчет, и для того, чтобы Игорь смог выйти в офф, мы должны его привезти сюда. А мы этого не можем... Так что вся надежда только на вас, Какаши-сан.  
Какаши молчал, находясь в состоянии лёгкого отупения. Мысли путались, и лишь единственная была чистой, ясной и очень яркой: "Ируку необходимо вытащить!".  
— Я согласен.  
— Мы не сомневались, — пожал плечами Итачи.  
— Но зачем вы его взорвали? — Райдо потрясённо смотрел на сидящих напротив него людей.  
— К сожалению, это было необходимо. Нас подставили в самый последний момент. Если бы мы не подорвали мост, вы бы не довезли Игоря до Штатов, — ответил русский, вставая с дивана.  
— Это всё, что вы скажете? — Какаши внезапно ожил, словно цветок, который получил живительную влагу после долгой засухи.  
— Некоторые подробности в папке, — Итачи застёгивал на все пуговицы свой пиджак, — а остальное вам расскажет Игорь, когда вы его найдёте.  
— При условии, что вы захотите у него это спросить, — мрачно добавил Константин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** — где-то я читал/слышал, что имя Хошигаки можно перевести как "Акула-ангел-хранитель". Не знаю, насколько правда, но поиграться с подбором русского имени было так весело!


	10. Ten

***

  
  
— Отложи, пожалуйста, бумаги, — Константин чуть повёл плечом, скидывая с него руку. — Что за дурацкая привычка брать в кровать работу!  
— Извини, — по лицу русского было видно, что он не испытывает совершенно никакого чувства вины.  
— Ты ужасное чудовище, — легкий смех плывёт по комнате.  
— Тебя не заругают?  
— Кто? Император? Премьер-министр? Ками-сама, они не лезут во все эти игры разведки так глубоко, чтобы ругать меня за что-то.  
— Итачи-сан, ты ужасен.  
— Я?  
— Да, ты, — Константин повернулся к сидящему рядом с ним, завернутому в тонкий плед Итачи лицом.  
— Приму это за комплимент, потому что ужасным меня никто не считает, — улыбнулся японец, показывая ровные белоснежные зубы. Акулычеву всегда хотелось спросить, от природы ли у Итачи настолько ровные зубы или всё же он их выправлял? — Что ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Да вот... У тебя от природы такие ровные зубы?  
Вместо ответа японец начал безудержно хохотать в голос. Константин любил этот смех: яркий, весёлый, ничего в себе не несущий, кроме веселья.  
— То есть, сидя рядом со мной на одной кровати, после очаровательно...  
— ... очаровательно?!  
— … очаровательно, — настойчиво продолжил Итачи, — безумного секса, ты хочешь узнать, от природы ли у меня ровные зубы?  
— Да.  
— Да, от природы. Извини, если разбил твои надежды на грустную историю о том, как я долго таскал брекеты и как они мешали моей карьере. Я бы, конечно, мог соврать, но зачем? — тёмная макушка прижалась к плечу русского.  
— Ну да, действительно, — Константин отложил в сторону документы и внимательно посмотрел на Итачи. У того были тёмные, чёрные глаза, бледная кожа и ровный, совершенно не японский нос.— Ты и так сама загадка.  
— Ох, вряд ли... В тебе тайн больше.  
— Просто потому, что я — старше. Но твои тайны кажутся более интересными.  
— А мне — твои. И это, наверное, магия притяжения, нет?  
Итачи смотрел на русского совершенно серьёзно и даже грустно. Эту лёгкую, почти эфемерную грусть они делили на двоих, но, возможно, если бы они не были теми, кем они были, всё могло бы сложиться совершенно иначе. Хотя, конечно, всегда оставалась возможность, что они просто-напросто могли бы никогда не встретиться.  
Тишина растекалась между ними, как разлитое по столу вино. Итачи молчал и, кажется, немного хандрил, а Константин не знал, что сказать. Но всё равно было в этом молчании что-то очень ласковое и очень нежное. Что-то, что Акулычев не мог описать словами.  
— Как мы вообще докатились до такого?  
— Ты о чём?  
— Просим ЧВК помочь нам вывести твоего агента.  
— Мой просчёт, — Константин легонько коснулся ладонью растрёпанных тёмных волос.  
— Твой? Скорее уж твоих аналитиков. Им попался достойный противник, — ткань пледа медленно сползала с плеча Итачи, обнажая его.  
— В любом случае, это моя зона ответственности, — ладонь русского соскользнула с волос на бледное плечо собеседника. — Я за всех них отвечаю. За всех.  
— Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь? — Учиха снова ткнулся лбом в плечо Акулычева. — Однажды подобная тяга к чрезмерной ответственности сломает тебя. Помяни моё слово, оно верное.  
— Либо всё, либо ничего, — Константин не выдержал и притянул Итачи к себе. От этого движения плед сполз с японца окончательно, обнажая его спину.  
— Русский максимализм, я обожаю его.  
— Это сарказм?  
— Это чистой воды восхищение.  
— Да? А выглядит как сарказм.  
— Ну, только если совсем чуть-чуть, — Учиха обнял любовника, прижимаясь к нему.  
— А говорил, что нет... Интересно, всё это можно считать государственной изменой?  
— Наверное...  
— А ещё вторжением на территорию суверенного государства, да? — Грубые пальцы скользили по спине, едва-едва касаясь кожи, то и дело вызывая у Итачи приступ нервной дрожи.  
— Наверное...  
— Надеюсь, что никто из нас не пожалеет о принятом решении...  
Закат медленно таял за окном, цепляясь алыми лучами за интерьер гостиничного номера. В воздухе витал едва уловимый лавандовый аромат, щедро разбавленный солёной морской свежестью.  


***

  
  
Город был прекрасен и величественен, в любое время суток — сказывалась его долгая, для города, по-настоящему долгая история. Каменные мостовые, широкие мосты, шпили церквей, что рвались в самое небо, в самую суть вселенной...  
В этом городе дышалось легко и просто, свободно. Жаль, что большей частью его приходилось видеть только в позднее время суток, но даже в сумерки, которые плавно перетекали в ночь, — он был великолепен.  
Сотни маленьких уютных кофеен гостеприимно ждали здесь гостей, сотни, сотни тысяч различных рецептов кофе таили они в себе. Мягкие улыбки здешних официанток были приятным бонусом к вкусу кофе и виду за окном.  
Он полюбил сидеть в этих маленьких заведениях, кутаясь в плед, и смотреть в окно на вечернюю, ночную красоту города. Города, который его принял, города, о котором он до этого слышал только в рассказах матери, полных тоски, любви и счастья.  
Казалось, что в этом мире дрожит сам воздух и вот-вот начнут происходить чудеса, настолько велика была магия этого места. Здесь было хорошо и уютно, насколько здесь могло быть хорошо такому человеку, как он.  
Сердце сжималось от боли, тоски и одиночества, что накатывали всё сильнее и сильнее, разъедая душу, пожирая светлые и чистые эмоции, что приносил с собой вид города.  
Было тяжело, но жизнь вообще тяжёлая штука, это он понял очень рано, совсем рано, ещё ребенком. Но если сильно стараться и стремиться к тому, чтобы быть хорошим человеком, то всё наладится и станет правильно. Да, так говорила его мать. Она говорила, что не бывает хорошо или не хорошо. Бывает только правильно или неправильно. И если ты нашёл своё "правильно" в этом мире, держись за него, оно выведет тебя из любой беды.  
— Вам еще кофе?  
— О, нет, спасибо, — вежливая улыбка в ответ.  
— Вам понравилось?  
— Да, мои пожелания наилучшего баристе.  
Он очень давно не говорил на этом напевном, немного шипящем, но очень красивом языке. Языке его матери. Язык отца он знал в совершенстве, впрочем, как и ещё три.  
— Может быть... — официантка смотрела лукаво, ей нравился этот посетитель, который так часто сюда заходил, постоянно пробовал разные виды кофе, разные его сорта, ей хотелось просто сделать ему приятное, — ...немного горького шоколада в подарок от заведения?  
— Почему бы и нет? — согласно кивнул гость и улыбнулся. Его улыбка — лёгкая, приятная, светлая — сделала тусклый электрический свет кофейни ярче и насыщенней.  
— Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, я сейчас вам его принесу. — Девушка слегка поклонилась и поспешила за барную стойку. А гость снова отвернулся к окну и смотрел в него — немного грустно, немного тоскливо, так, словно он что-то потерял и никак не может найти.  
— Вот, пожалуйста. — Девушка поставила перед ним маленькое блюдце, на котором лежали аккуратно разломанные кусочки горького шоколада.  
— Большое вам спасибо, — снова улыбнулся ей гость, сквозь улыбку сквозила лёгкая тоска, призрачная грусть. Но она таяла в аромате кофе и горького шоколада.  
— Если что, обращайтесь! — Официантке хотелось, чтобы у их гостя наконец-то всё наладилось, стало правильно. Ведь жалко, когда такую светлую, чистую улыбку портят грусть и печаль.  
Он пил кофе, закусывая его горьким шоколадом, на душе скребли кошки, и тут не помогал даже прекрасный вид из окна. Налички не оказалось, и ему пришлось расплатиться картой, что было, конечно, не совсем желательно. Но если нет выхода...  
Город встретил его прохладным ветерком с реки, который тут же пробрал до самых костей. Впрочем, ночная прохлада освежала мысли, выгоняла из головы лишнее и даже помогала дышать. Всё становилось легче, как только он чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимый аромат акаций, шиповника и речной воды, которая, как ни странно,  ни капельки не воняла.  
Город с многолетней историей. Город, переживший многие войны. Город, который однажды чуть не взорвали.  
Столичный королевский город Краков.  
И, кажется, в его реках завелся диковинный зверь, которого здесь, в водах столичного королевского города Кракова, никогда не водилось. Зверь этот назывался — дельфин.


	11. Eleven

***

  


_Моя маленькая совесть, воспользовавшись воцарившейся тишиной, поспешила мне напомнить, что нехорошо подслушивать чужие разговоры. Но моё большое любопытство немедленно притащило огромную бадью с водой, в которой мы общими усилиями несговорчивую совесть утопили._  
© Джезбел Морган, "За третьей гранью"  
  
_Я собрала жалкие остатки здравого смысла и мысленно... сложила их в гробик, присыпала землёй, придавила надгробным камушком и водрузила сверху букетик цветов. Прощальная речь сводилась к следующему: "Сегодня я провожаю в последний путь мой здравый смысл. Дорогой, покойся с миром. Ты так редко посещал меня раньше, что я почти не замечу твоего отсутствия теперь"._  
© Наталья Тимошенко, "Подвижные игры для принцесс"

  
  
Восточная Европа встретила Какаши неласково, угрюмо, проливными дождями и хмурым серым небом. В этой части Европы капитан ещё никогда не был и не стремился бывать, сам не зная, почему. Где искать Ируку, он не имел ни малейшего представления. Итачи ничего путного не сказал, лишь посоветовал начать с ближайших к Российской Федерации стран: вывозить бывшего агента пришлось бы через территорию этого государства, где сейчас шла активная подготовка к пустым "похоронам". Какаши хотел было вылететь сначала в Украину, наиболее близкую страну, но не оказалось билетов на ближайший рейс, поэтому выбор пал на Польшу.  
  
Самолёт приземлился ровно в двенадцать дня по местному времени. Таможенный контроль в аэропорту Какаши прошёл быстро, почти не заметив его, и,  покинув здание, погрузился  в шум и гам.  Поймать такси здесь оказалось куда более простым делом, чем в шумном Нью-Йорке.  
Варшава не понравилась Какаши. Город был тяжёлым, с неприятной угнетающей атмосферой. Внутренний взор рисовал подавленного, прибитого Ируку, которому приходилось бояться всех, опасаться каждого угла и шарахаться от каждой тени. Про себя капитан только усмехнулся — он ещё считал свою работу нервной. В голове вертелись вопросы, тысячи вопросов, на которые у Какаши не было ответов, и, как правильно заметил тот русский, он не был уверен, что хотел бы их найти. По себе он прекрасно знал, что некоторые вещи лучше оставить, отложить в самый дальний угол памяти и вообще сделать вид, что забыл. Возможно, у Ируки — было точно так же.  
Идею искать Ируку в Варшаве Какаши отринул сразу же: большой шумный город его соперники-конкуренты будут прочёсывать в первую очередь, потому что все считают, что в мегаполисе легко потеряться, но это не так. Куда проще потеряться в маленьком городишке. Поэтому, немного побродив по центру и не оценив его архитектуру, мужчина направился на ближайший железнодорожный вокзал. Там он долго выбирал, рассматривал возможные варианты. Его взгляд зацепился за название одного города, и, не долго думая, капитан пошёл покупать билеты.  
— Билет до Кракува*, пожалуйста. — Нещадно болело горло, прямо-таки саднило, отчего голос изрядно сел и огрубел. Пока странно говорящая на английском девица выбивала билет, Какаши старался расслабиться. От постоянного внутреннего напряжения начинала болеть старая травма, полученная очень давно, в то время, когда он ещё служил в американской армии.  
— Пожалуйста! — Девушка вернула ему документы, выдала билеты и выложила сдачу. Бумажные деньги Какаши интересовали мало, а вот железные монетки он собирал. В основном в его своеобразной коллекции были монетки только тех стран, где он служил. Страны эти, зачастую неблагополучные и не очень безопасные, помимо денег на вечную и долгую память оставляли ещё и шрамы.  
  
Дорога до Кракова была спокойной, размеренной. Какаши любил поезда, отчего-то считая их достаточно безопасным видом транспорта. Хотя как-то раз Райдо даже поспорил с ним на эту тему.  
Краков понравился капитану куда больше столицы Польши. Было в этом городе что-то необыкновенное, волшебное: в узких мощёных улочках, в каменных мостовых, фонтанах и парках, даже в оградах этих парков. Да и кофе в этом городе оказался на порядок лучше — его Какаши успел оценить в ближайшей к вокзалу кофейне. Необходимо было найти место, где остановиться. Крупные, большие гостиницы он отмёл сразу же, и на выбор остались только разномастные мелкие, не всегда уютные хостелы. Благо в городе их было предостаточно.  
Польская речь немного смущала Какаши. Она для человека, выросшего в англоговорящей среде, была слишком шипящая и одновременно с этим удивительно напевная. Впрочем, как он успел заметить, поляки тараторили только так, что на родном языке, что на любом другом. И это подчас затрудняло общение.   
Хостел нашёлся очень быстро, буквально за одну чашку кофе: ушлый русский снабдил капитана базовой информацией по крупным городам. В совсем мелких пришлось бы повозиться с устройством на ночлег, а тут только и надо было, что спросить у официантки, где находится нужная улица и как до неё добраться. Девушка на очень ломанном английском худо-бедно смогла объяснить, куда идти. Географическим кретинизмом Какаши не страдал, поэтому достаточно быстро соотнёс рассказ полячки с картой, что была у него  с собой.  
Хостел представлял из себя несколько комнат с общими санузлом и кухней. В каждой комнате квартировалось от двух до двенадцати человек. Какаши не составило труда уговорить администратора отдать один из двух свободных двухместных номеров в своё единоличное пользование. Платил он за двоих, а двое там живут или один — кому какая разница.   
На вечер Какаши запланировал прогулку, чтобы, хотя бы бегло, познакомиться с городом. Объём работ был просто огромным, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он на верном пути.  
Вечер выдался на удивление тёплым, поэтому прогулка обещала быть приятной, хотя и нелёгкой. Впрочем, лёгких путей Какаши никогда не искал, и поэтому смело отправился исследовать неизвестный, но очень красивый город. Краков чем-то напоминал Ируку, и это грело.  
Город был изумителен всем: от архитектуры до важных, словно лорды, голубей. Наглые птицы совершенно не боялись людей и целыми стадами — назвать это скопление птиц стаей у Какаши не поворачивался язык — бродили по площадям и скверам, громко курлыкая и как бы намекая, что их неплохо было бы покормить. Капитан совершенно потерялся в городе, растаял в нём и очнулся только тогда, когда начали зажигаться фонари и на улицах стало менее многолюдно.  Какаши удивленно посмотрел на свои часы и понял, что время близилось к полуночи. Впрочем, вечно сонный администратор хостела честно сказал, что его совершенно не волнует, когда и во сколько придёт гость, поэтому обратно в простой, но достаточно уютный номер (самое главное, что там была потрясающе мягкая кровать) капитан возвращаться не спешил. К тому же ему на глаза попалась стилизованная под старину вывеска, надпись на которой гласила нечто неизвестное для Какаши, но, судя по нарисованной рядом чашке, — это была кофейня. Местный кофе успел понравиться ему, поэтому он решил зайти.  
Кофейня удивила его: это было достаточно маленькое, по-своему уютное заведение. В Штатах таких почти не найдёшь. Строить такие вот маленькие кофейни, с маленьким оборотом средств, невыгодно для общества потребления. Скорее всего, в этом месте была своя, уже давно сложившаяся, клиентура, которая приходила сюда уже много лет.  
Какаши встретила невысокая официантка и что-то сказала. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга пристальными взглядами, а потом девушка улыбнулась и снова с ним заговорила, на этот раз на понятном для капитана языке.  
— Добрый вечер. — Она говорила на английском со смешным, рыкающим акцентом, но очень понятно и удивительно классически правильно. Это заставило Какаши улыбнуться: классический английский он не слышал с того времени, как учился в школе. — Вы у нас в первый раз?  
— Ага, — кивнул в знак согласия Какаши.  
— Курите?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда вам вот сюда, — официантка взяла его за руку, чем очень сильно удивила, и отвела к одному из столиков, что стояли возле окна. — Я думаю, вам понравится.  
Какаши не мог не согласиться с ней. Огромное панорамное окно выходило на старую улочку, мощённую камнем, дома вокруг тоже были достаточно старыми, а в свете включившихся фонарей и вовсе становились чем-то волшебным.  
— Кофе?  
— Даже не предложите чай? — Какаши не выдержал, рассмеялся. Забавная девочка была перед ним.  
— Я думаю, что вы предпочитаете кофе, — она смешно наморщила нос и улыбнулась в ответ.  
— На ваш выбор.  
— Хорошо. — За всё время разговора она так ни разу и не протянула Какаши меню, словно знала, что оно не потребуется.  
— Только сахара поменьше.  
— Я  это уже поняла, — официантка снова улыбнулась и отошла к барной стойке. Ожидая свой заказ, капитан оглядывался. Это место ему ужасно нравилось. Оно было очень аккуратным, очень семейным. За барной стойкой стояла девушка, она что-то обсуждала с гостями, что сидели рядом, и готовила какой-то заказ. "Видимо, мой", — решил он и неожиданно понял, что испытывает очень сильное нетерпение, просто жаждет попробовать кофе, который ему сейчас принесут.  
Кофе не заставил себя ждать. Чуть сладковатый аромат немного смущал Какаши, он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, но та лишь улыбнулась, ставя перед ним чашку.  
— Как говорите вас зовут? — Чашка грела руки, последствия алкогольного отравления всё ещё сказывались.  
— Я не говорила, но... — официантка вздохнула, — зовите меня Кася.  
— Кася?  
— Кася, — девушка кивнула, отчего ее светлые, остриженные под карэ волосы упали ей прямо на глаза.  
— Красивое имя.  
— Спасибо, — Кася наклонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на Какаши. У неё были тёмные глаза, редкого коричневого оттенка — каре-красного, чуть смугловатая кожа и удивительно светлые волосы. Впрочем, Какаши не был бы собой, если бы не сумел увидеть тонкую чёрную полоску отрастающих корней. — Вам понравился наш город?  
— Уж куда симпатичней Варшавы, — от сердца признался он, замечая, как легкая улыбка расцвела на губах девушки, моментом её преображая.  
— Ну, хоть кто-то понимает это. — Кася смотрела на него снизу вверх, пусть и стояла.— Вы пробуйте кофе, если вдруг не понравится — переделаем.  
Какаши аккуратно отпил напиток: так и есть — едва уловимый сладкий привкус, но настолько "едва", что тут же исчезал, как только касался языка. Кофе был насыщенный, ароматный. Капитан не очень разбирался в пряностях, но чувствовал, что напиток пряный.  
— Прекрасно, даже сладость к месту.  
— Это стружка горького шоколада, — улыбнулась Кася, поправляя рукой волосы.  Какаши не мог не отметить тонкость запястий и изящество небольшой ладони. Он редко встречал такие руки: маленькие, аккуратные, с чуть длинными ногтями возмутительно фиолетового цвета. Последний раз такие маленькие ручки он видел очень давно. Это были руки матушки Эйре. "Ей бы здесь понравилось", — решил Какаши, снова отпивая свой кофе. — Если что-то понадобится, вы меня позовите, ладно? — Кася слегка поклонилась и снова ушла к барной стойке.  
За окном вечер поглощали сумерки, небо окрашивалось в яркие оттенки розового, фиолетового и даже бордового. Чашечка с кофе приятно грела руки, фоном играла лёгкая, совершенно ненавязчивая музыка. Место дышало каким-то покоем и семейным уютом. На Какаши невольно наползли воспоминания об уютных вечерах в семье Намьяши, участником которых ему доводилось бывать. Матушка Эйре была восхитительной женщиной, сильной и очень нежной. Она создавала удивительное ощущение уюта, тепла и ласки. Её смерть стала действительно сильным ударом. По силе сравнимым со смертью отца.  
Кофе стремительно заканчивался.  
— Может быть вам еще кофе? — На этот раз вместо Каси к столу Какаши подошёл высокий молодой мужчина. Они с девушкой были чем-то неуловимо похожи, из-за чего капитан сделал вывод, что они родственники. Парень говорил более  мягко, но с каким-то откровенно французским акцентом, это даже немного позабавило Какаши, так как он вспомнил одного из ребят Западного отделения, наполовину француза, со взрывным характером и неоконченным художественным образованием.  
— Да, было бы неплохо.   
— Повторить этот же или что-то другое?   
Какаши задумался, но потом всё же решил отдать всё на волю случая и предоставил выбор официанту.  
Меж тем город совсем утонул в сумерках. Фонари горели ярко, но удивительно бережно, не раздражая. Их свет мягкими бликами ложился на булыжную мостовую.  
— Ваш кофе.  
Новый заказ принесла Кася, она выглядела так, словно куда-то бегала, — вся раскраснелась, а глаза её горели.  
— Я хотел спросить, а как называется ваше кафе, Кася?  
— Краковское, — ответила девушка, улыбаясь. Только сейчас Какаши разглядел на безымянном пальце её руки два тоненьких кольца.  
— Вы замужем?  
— Да, — она снова кивнула так, что её волосы растрепались.  
— Это хорошо. — Капитану было достаточно пяти минут, чтобы составить мнение о человеке в ходе общения, как правило, мнение это не было ошибочным. — Вы... хорошая.  
— Спасибо, большинство, правда, так не считают... — Кася вздохнула и слегка повертела в руках поднос.  
— Плюньте на большинство.  
— Обязательно, — девушка не выдержала и расхохоталась. — Вы забавный. Приходите к нам и завтра кофе пить.  
— Если получится, то обязательно, — неожиданно даже для самого себя согласился Какаши. Ему было трудно сходиться с людьми, и он поразился тому, насколько легко и просто ему было общаться с этой девушкой. Звякнул колокольчик, что висел над входной дверью, и Кася повернулась к гостю с громким приветствием на польском.  
Какаши поднял глаза на вошедшего гостя и обмер. Это был коротковолосый, смуглокожий шатен, со шрамом через всю переносицу. Гость ошарашенно смотрел на капитана. Время остановилось.  
— Все нормально? — Кася растерянно переводила взгляд с одного гостя на другого. Но они оба молчали, глядя друг на друга. Неожиданно девушка чему-то улыбнулась и отошла от них, словно понимала, что происходило нечто очень важное, очень эпохальное и необыкновенно чувственное.  
Ирука сделал осторожный шаг в сторону Какаши, но тот отчего-то отступил. Это слегка укололо Умино, но винить в чём-либо капитана он не мог.  
— Мы... Мы можем поговорить? Не здесь. — Этот Ирука был совершенно не знаком Хатакэ, и он лишь настороженно кивнул в знак согласия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — русские, а с ними еще полмира говорят: "Краков", в то время как город всё-таки на самом деле: "Кракув(ф)", вариант с мягкостью/жёсткостью является диалектическим.


	12. Twelve

***

  
  
В комнату почти не проникал свет. Окна были занавешены плотными тёмными шторами, под которыми скрывались металлические жалюзи. В этой вяжущей, гнетущей темноте был только один источник света — экран ноутбука. Тишину помещения нарушали лишь лёгкий перестук клавиш и тихое бормотание под нос.  
— Замечательно, — голос говорившего был хриплым и сорванным, словно в своё время ему пришлось очень много кричать. — Всё просто замечательно. Мне всё нравится, всё идет по плану. Да, милая?  
Говоривший рассмеялся: тихо, немного нервно и чуть истерически.  
— Всё просто замечательно. — Бледное свечение экрана слегка очерчивало рваные складки на его лице. Правая часть лица была изуродована: разорвана и, кажется, даже обожжена. Плоть, видимо, нарастала неровными кусками, искажая облик своего хозяина. — Что будет дальше?  
Тихо щёлкнул переключатель маленькой переносной настольной лампы. Света в комнате стало чуть больше, но всё равно она тонула в полной глухой темноте.  
Ноутбук стоял на грязном, плохо убранном столе, где вперемешку валялись обёртки от каких-то энергетических батончиков, пустые банки из-под готового кофе и обрывки бумаг. За столом сидел молодой мужчина с тёмными коротко остриженными волосами. Его лицо было действительно очень сильно изуродовано. Правый глаз полностью зарос кожей и лишь иногда нервно подёргивался.  
Рядом с ноутбуком стояла старая видавшая виды фоторамка. В ней было фото, оборванное с одной стороны, запечатлевшее двоих: молодую девушку с солнечной улыбкой и растрепавшимися каштановыми волосами и симпатичного молодого человека.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Рин. Всё будет хорошо... Правда-правда, всё будет хорошо, — мужчина тихо рассмеялся, напряжённо глядя на экран ноутбука. На экране мелькали какие-то цифры, изображения, графики и схемы. — Ого... Ну надо же, как быстро... Значит, Польша... Ну что же, так даже интереснее, Какаши. Скучал ли ты по мне, мой дорогой друг? Или забыл старого доброго Обито точно так же, как забыл мою прекрасную Рин? Живёшь ведь как-то... выродок.  
Обито давно был знаком с Какаши. Не так давно, конечно, как тот знал высокого и молчаливого Райдо, но всё же — долго. Они, наверное, целую вечность притирались друг к другу. Только пришедший из армии Хатакэ был слишком педантичен, слишком серьёзен, в отличие от лёгкого на подъём и слегка разгильдяистого Обито. И всё же они дружили, прикрывали друг другу спины, пили вискарь, травили похабные анекдоты, ходили по барам и клубам. Обито не давал Какаши скатиться в унылую серость, а тот следил за тем, чтобы друг не натворил дел в их общих увольнительных. И все были довольны.  
А потом к ним перевели Рин. Маленькую, худенькую, большеглазую Рин. Говорили, что она училась у самой Тсунадэ — в то время та ещё преподавала в одном из нью-йоркских медицинских колледжей. Когда Обито в первый раз увидел Рин, он чуть не потерял сознание от невозможности выразить свои чувства словами. И мягкая улыбка, и приветливый нежный голос навсегда, навечно отпечатались в его памяти. Первая встреча.  
Несмотря на свой внешний вид, Рин оказалась действительно ценным медиком, сохраняющим голову и чужие жизни в разных сложных ситуациях, которые только могли возникнуть. Её доброта и настойчивость вполне конкурировали с цинизмом и безразличием Ширануи Генмы, тогда ещё просто старшего хирурга отделения.  
А потом случилась та дурацкая миссия в джунглях, в самой жопе мира. Это была совершенно рядовая операция, и никто не ожидал, что она пойдёт настолько плохо, настолько ужасно и закончится тем, чем закончилась. Обито тогда не повезло: на первичной разведке по-глупому подставился под выстрелы... Он провёл в отключке несколько часов — неудивительно, что его сочли мёртвым, — а когда очнулся, никого уже не было: ни своих, ни чужих. Только джунгли, кровища и мошкара. Обито прострелили плечо и колено. Даже попытка пошевелиться вызывала адскую боль, но он знал, что ему необходимо было вернуться в лагерь. Боль и потеря крови внесли свои коррективы в путь. Каждый метр давался такой ценой, такой болью, что, подползая к лагерю, Обито уже ничего не чувствовал... А в лагере... А лагерь утонул в крови. Рин была ещё жива, когда Обито нашёл её. Лежала в мутной луже из крови и грязи и смотрела куда-то в серое небо. И никак не реагировала ни на какие раздражители. А потом... потом пришли местные. Отряд Обито, в общем-то, находился на территории страны не так чтобы очень законно. И всё закончилось долгим тюремным заключением, бесконечными пытками и…  
  
Ноутбук пискнул, привлекая внимание своего хозяина. Тот досадливо поморщился, впрочем, из-за травм и пыток мимика лица была очень сглаженная.  
— Как интересно... — Обито медленно листал скачанные документы, лениво щёлкая мышкой. — Орочимару очень забавный человек всё-таки...  
Змея Обито не любил, но был ему благодарен. Из того ада, в который он попал, находясь в тюрьме, его вытащил именно Орочимару. Мало того, что вытащил, так ещё и вылечил, и на ноги поставил, а заодно рассказал, как же оно всё там было, на той миссии. О её итогах мало кто знал: Джирайя не стремился всех оповещать об этом своём провале. Но у Змея, видимо, были свои источники. Рассказ об окончании миссии тогда долго преследовал Обито в кошмарах, которые снились ему постоянно.  
  
Ноутбук снова пискнул, выдавая ещё одну порцию данных. Так или иначе, сливы и утечки происходили везде и всегда, и главной задачей Обито был сбор информации: не только о конкурентах Орочимару, но и о союзниках и просто нейтральных персонажах. Информационную охоту Обито за Хатакэ Какаши Змей считал хобби, которое не принесёт никакой прибыли. Однако, время показало, что даже опытные игроки могут ошибаться.  
Умино Ируку не было жалко. В конце концов, никто не пожалел маленькую Рин, оставив её одну умирать среди густых, смрадных джунглей. Никто не похоронил её тело. Её просто-напросто сожрали дикие звери, растащили останки по всем болотам.  
Лучше всего Обито умел ждать и терпеть, вот и сейчас он ждал, глядя в экран своего ноутбука. К мужчине всё равно никто не заходил, он почти не разговаривал со своими новыми коллегами — не видел в этом никакого смысла. Наверное, многие считали его сумасшедшим. Иногда Обито размышлял об этом и решал, что они все правы. Невозможно было пережить весь тот ад, что пережил он, и остаться нормальным. Невозможно было.  
В этой комнате отсутствовало само понятие времени. Здесь постоянно было темно, очень темно, и это устраивало Обито. Единственный видящий глаз всегда болел от солнечных лучей.  
— А всё-таки он похож на Рин, — бубнил себе под нос мужчина, пролистывая всё новые и новые файлы, сортируя и рассылая информацию по нужным адресам. Да, Умино Ирука был похож на Рин, не столько внешне, сколько духовно. — Не зря же ты и её...  
Эта мысль выводила Обито из себя. Он знал, что Рин ничего к нему не чувствовала и относилась скорее как к брату, нежели как к потенциальному любовнику. Но её... недоотношения с Хатакэ действительно очень сильно его ранили, очень сильно задели. Обито как никто другой знал, что Какаши было немного наплевать на девушку, он не испытывал к ней никаких сильных чувств, кроме, наверное, некоторой вины?  
— Значит, всё-таки что-то было, — Обито откинулся на спинку старого, местами очень протертого кресла и просто смотрел в черноту. Там, в этой черноте, должен был быть потолок. — Нельзя же так сублимировать, Какаши, нельзя…  
  
Ноутбук запищал, оповещая, что новые потоки ценной информации оказались в доступе. Ей торговать было намного интереснее, чем наркотиками или оружием. Информацией можно сломать любого, исказить его жизнь. Обито нравилось это ощущение божественной силы в своих руках.  
Время в темноте всегда текло очень быстро. Обито за столом спал и ел, почти никуда не выходя и не следя за временем. Работая с информационными потоками, он словно впадал в транс, исчезал из мира. В реальность его вернуло выскочившее окно уведомлений. Оно сообщало о том, что Хатакэ Какаши расплатился личной банковской картой в городе Кракове.  
— Краков?.. Это будет интересно, дорогой друг, очень интересно.  


***

  
  
— Проходи.  
Ирука любезно пропустил Какаши вперёд, и тот увидел небольшую, но весьма уютную комнату. Она находилась под самой крышей старого дома. "Мансарда", — вспомнил капитан. В помещении было пустовато, и это слегка пугало. Впрочем, неожиданно раздалось очень тоскливое "МААААААУ!", и откуда-то из-под кровати вылезла белая кошка. Точнее, она была бы белой, если бы не налипшая на шерстку пыль.  
Ирука закрыл дверь, звук поворачивающегося ключа словно отрезал их от мира. В окно мансарды виднелось темно-синие, почти чёрное небо ночного Кракова.  
— Итак... Игорь?  
— Ирука, — попытался улыбнуться агент. — Меня так отец звал...  
Снова повисла тишина, которую прерывало судорожное дыхание обоих мужчин.  
— Что тебе рассказать?..  
— Не уверен, что хочу хоть что-то знать, — немного резко ответил Какаши.  
— Я понимаю...  
— Так Игорь или Ирука?  
— Игорь я по документам.  
— Родным?  
— Если ты о российских, то да. Я родился во Владивостоке, моя мать была русской полькой, переводчицей с японского. Там же во Владивостоке она познакомилась с моим отцом. И у них родились мы, я и мой брат. Меня назвали Игорем, а брата — действительно Хаку. Поскольку брак они не заключили, то оба мы носили материнскую фамилию.  
— Квис...  
— Квятковские, — поправил капитана агент, — Квятковские Игорь и Хаку Такедовичи.  
— Такедовичи? — словно попугай повторил за Ирукой Какаши.  
— Это отчество, — агент замялся, не зная как объяснить, что такое отчество.  
— Имя отца? — Какаши смутно помнил о чём-то таком, в основном, правда, почему-то на память приходил Хиденко.  
— Да, это имя отца... Мать умерла, когда мне было тринадцать, а брату шесть. Нас отправили в детский дом. Потом отец нашёл нас, забрал и, ну, понимаешь, дал нам свою фамилию. Так мы и стали Умино Игорь и Хаку. Ирука — прозвище, что дал мне отец, я любил море... Плавать... Потом так и прижилось: Ирука то, Ирука сё... К тому же, на японском имя Игорь звучит просто... ужасно. — Ирука стоял и вертел в руках ключи от комнаты. "Боится и нервничает", — констатировал мысленно Какаши, не прерывая сбивчивый ирукин монолог. — Позже оказалось, что отец — сотрудник разведки, и поэтому не мог быть с нами... Потом случилось то задание в Корее... Мы попали в Китай, оттуда в США, и там меня нашли сотрудники ФСБ... в общем, я уехал из Штатов, оставив там брата... Прошел обучение, и вот...  
— Ты в каком возрасте туда попал?  
— В девятнадцать.  
— То есть ты всего нич...  
— Я старше...  
— Что? — Эта новость поразила Какаши в самое сердце. — Ты что?  
— Я — старше, — Ирука совсем смутился. — Мне двадцать восемь. Ну, исполнилось, а было двадцать пять...  
— То есть... ты всего на пару лет младше меня?  
— Ну... в общем-то да. — Ирука снова смутился, занервничал, ключи начали всё сильнее позвякивать в его руках.  
— Успокойся.  
— Извини... — Ирука пристыженно замер и, казалось, даже дышал через раз. Какаши не понимал, что ему делать. Точнее, он прекрасно понимал, что надо делать, но в голове была совершенная каша. Мужчина опустил взгляд в пол, об его штанину терлась кошка, оставляя белые шерстинки.  
— Извини, — снова начал Ирука, — она... ласковая.  
Кошка громко мурчала и ластилась к ногам капитана, а тот смотрел на неё совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Марыська! — Ирука сделал два небольших шага и оказался рядом с Какаши, наклонился, чтобы поднять кошку с пола, и Какаши совершенно рефлекторно погладил его по коротким волосам. Так они и замерли в этой странной позе. Ирука, кажется, не дышал, впрочем, капитан и сам не был уверен, что дышит. Человек перед Какаши был всё тем же Ирукой, об этом вопили все чувства, все ощущения. И всё стало совершенно не важно, кроме того, что всё возможно начать сначала. Об этом говорил Константин, когда провожал в аэропорт. После обнародования отчета будет уже всё равно, кто и как достал нужную информацию.  
— Ир-р-рука, — хрипло прошептал Какаши, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы. Мягкость их осталась прежней, а вот длина… но волосы ведь не зубы, отрастут. Пальцы дрогнули, и в ответ на эту дрожь Ирука поднял глаза. Этот взгляд, снизу вверх, из-под самых ресниц, был до одури знакомым, таким смутно забытым, таким сладко родным.  
Всё смешалось как-то резко, внезапно, и мир стал реальным только тогда, когда Какаши пытался отдышаться после долгого, невероятно нежного, восхитительно страстного, смущающе развратного поцелуя. Глаза Ируки блестели, по его щекам расползался удивительно яркий для смуглой кожи румянец. Его пальцы крепко держали капитана за плечи, так крепко, словно Ирука боялся, что Какаши исчезнет, сбежит.  
— Ир-р-р-рука, — снова прошептал Какаши, целуя бывшего агента в самый кончик носа, в переносицу, в тонкий, едва заметный шрам, что шёл через уголок губы. Ируку слегка потряхивало, вело, ему было сладко, восхитительно сладко.  
— Какаши...  
— Ир-р-рука...  
Они стояли и звали друг друга по именам, а их руки медленно скользили по одежде, что скрывала их тела. Ируку поразила ужасная, иррациональная худоба Какаши. Она чувствовалась даже через несколько слоёв одежды. Ируке стало стыдно и горько. Впрочем, не было дня, когда агент не думал бы о ясноглазом капитане Азиатского отделения "Детей Богов".  
Кошка медленно терлась об их ноги и громко мурчала, видимо ей тоже было очень хорошо. А может, она просто хотела есть.  
Как оказались на кровати, Какаши не помнил — это была такая мелочь, по сравнению со сбитым дыханием Ируки, его учащённым сердцебиением, смущённым взглядом. Впрочем, кроме приятных не-мелочей, было кое-что странное. Тело Ируки под ним наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, стоило только его коснуться. Это беспокоило.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Я... — Ирука замялся, несколько раз вздохнул настолько душераздирающе, что Какаши не выдержал и легонько поцеловал его в лоб. — В общем, пока я был в плену... меня несколько раз изнасиловали.  
— И...  
— Ничего. Все нормально, — Ирука снова вздохнул и неожиданно очень лукаво улыбнулся: — Просто считай, что...  
— Тс-с-с-с... — капитан прижал пальцы к губам одного невыносимого человека. — Всё будет хорошо.  
И хорошо действительно было. Тело Ируки, совсем незнакомое, с неизвестными росчерками шрамов, с новыми чувствительными местами, стало прекрасным подарком, самым лучшим подарком, что когда-либо в своей жизни получал Хатакэ Какаши.  
Угомонились ближе к рассвету, чувствуя себя совершенными подростками, которые только-только дорвались до секса и узнали его прелесть. Небо в мансардном окне медленно окрашивалось в бледно-розовый. Ирука лежал на плече Какаши и думал о чём-то, улыбаясь. Капитану было лень шевелиться и, пожалуй, это была самая приятная лень.  
— И что потом?  
— Когда — потом? — уточнил Какаши, касаясь губами макушки любовника.  
— Когда всё кончится.  
— Будем жить в Кливленде, выгуливать в парке псов, ездить на работу, троллить Минато-сана, изводить Генму, давать советы Райдо, пить с Джирайей и проводить отпуск на Мальдивах.  
— Не хочу на Мальдивы.  
— Ну, значит, на Канарах.  
— И туда не хочу...  
— А куда хочешь? — Какаши не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— На Кунашир.  
— Значит, поедем на Кунашир, — согласился капитан, прекрасно понимая в душе, что совершенно не представляет, что это и где.  
— Хорошо, — Ирука устроился поудобней, натянул одеяло до самых плеч, — надеюсь, псам я понравлюсь.  
— Понравишься.  
Под сонное, тяжелеющее дыхание Ируки капитан и сам быстро заснул. И впервые  за долгое время его не мучили кошмары.  
  
Утро началось предательски рано. Какаши проснулся оттого, что солнце светило прямо в глаза: на окне не было не то что штор  — даже захудалой занавесочки.  
— Блядь, — сонно выдохнул мужчина. Одна нога очень сильно затекла от не слишком удобной позы, но Какаши не был против. Ирука нашёлся рядом, правда, с головой в одеяле. На одеяле, между ними, лежала довольная, вытянутая в пушистую "колбасу" кошка.   
— Нравится? — Кошка чуть повела ухом, заурчала и даже помесила передними лапами одеяло. — Нравится!  
Какаши не очень любил кошек, считал их странными, но это была вполне себе ничего. "Возможно, даже получится приучить её гулять на шлейке вместе с собаками", — подумал мужчина, глядя на кошку. Та лишь зевнула в ответ.  
— Доброе утро. — Какаши совершенно забыл, каким милым выглядит Мелкий с утра. Сонного, теплого Ируку хотелось просто сожрать, словно тот был булочкой.  
— Доброе... Я тебя разбудил?  
— Мммм... Нет, — плеча Какаши коснулась теплая ладонь, — иди сюда...  
— Ух ты, утренний секс, — обрадовался капитан, Ирука в ответ только хихикнул.   
Секса у них так и не случилось, зато случилась достаточно приятная кроватная возня, которая сопровождалась смехом, тисканьем кошки и планами. Капитан решил, что ничего страшного не будет, если он сразу же не отзвонится Константину. Два дня уже ничего не решают, а здесь вот оно всё, совершенно рядом, совершенно под боком.  
Они долго собирались, долго спорили, где чьи носки, а потом махнули на всё это руками. Завтракать решено было в том же самом кафе, где они встретились, надо же столь судьбоносному заведению чуть-чуть помочь. К тому же, как рассказал Ирука, дела  там шли действительно не шибко прекрасно. Впрочем, место Какаши понравилось, и он был совсем не против посетить его при свете дня.  
Кафе оказалось совершенно пустым, лишь за барной стойкой стояла Кася и протирала высокие стаканы для коктейлей.  
Польский всё так же оставался для Какаши непонятной тарабарщиной, но Кася была удивительной девушкой: едва их заметив, она улыбнулась и вежливо поздоровалась на английском.  
— Два кофе и завтрак, пожалуйста. — Ирука даже не открыл меню.  
— Да, конечно, — девушка кивнула и умчалась на кухню.  
— Их тут всего двое днём работает, — пояснил Ирука, замечая взгляд капитана, в котором сквозил немой вопрос. — Вечером, правда, людей немногим больше — трое.  
— Семейный бизнес?  
— Да, что-то вроде этого. Это место принадлежит брату Каси и его жене, а она здесь работает на полставки, так как ещё учится в университете.  
— Много ты о них знаешь.  
— Не мало, — улыбнулся Ирука. — Они как-то к себе располагают.  
— Запомню, что у тебя слабость к крашеным блондинкам, — рассмеялся капитан.  
— Задница ты, Хатакэ Какаши.  
Завтрак подали очень лёгкий: овощной салат, пара тостов да горячий свежесваренный кофе. Сидели они всё там же, возле панорамного окна, но вид был из него совершенно другой. Улочка утратила своё волшебство, став просто одной из улиц Старого города.  
— Я люблю Краков... — Ирука аккуратно отпил свой кофе. — Правда я тут в первый раз, но мать много о нём рассказывала.  
— У тебя кроме Хаку больше нет родственников?  
— Я не знаю никого со стороны отца, со стороны матери был ещё её брат, но он умер, давно уже. Дядя служил переводчиком при польском посольстве в Японии, там случился какой-то скандал, связанный с дядей и каким-то японским военным. Я, если честно, толком-то и не знаю ничего. Его уволили, он после этого приезжал к нам во Владивосток, а потом улетел обратно в Польшу. Здесь он вроде как и погиб: то ли повесился, то ли застрелился, или помогли... Мать сюда одна ездила, без нас. Много потом плакала, может после этого и слегла, никого ведь у нее кроме брата не было. Дядя Немир...  
— Как? — поперхнулся напитком Какаши.  
— Немир, — улыбнулся Ирука. — Достаточно редкое польское имя, по крайней мере сейчас. Дядя Немир был очень красивым, мать всё вздыхала, что золотые локоны их матери, моей бабушки, достались её брату, а не ей.  
Какаши так и замер с поднесённой к губам чашкой. Светлый локон, присланный отцу, на солнце отдавал золотом и грозился утечь через конверт.  
— А... что за скандал?  
— Да я не знаю даже. Он не хотел об этом говорить, но было видно, что изрядно страдал. Я когда на ФСБ начал работать, думал узнать, что да как там, но ничего не вышло. Возможно, всё дело в допуске...  
— Возможно, — согласился Какаши, искренне надеясь, чтобы всё это было просто совпадением. Они ещё какое-то время посидели в кафе, негромко переговариваясь. Когда кофе кончился, а в зале стали появляться люди, они расплатились и вышли прогуляться.  
Гулять с Ирукой по Кракову было очень интересно: он любил этот город, и потому хорошо знал его историю и памятные места. Какаши невольно сравнивал эту прогулку и прогулку по старому марокканскому Эль-Джадиту — чем-то неуловимо они были похожи. Тогда всё началось, и сейчас всё начиналось опять, снова, всегда. Это не могло не радовать.  
В комнатку они вернулись вечером, шурша пакетами, в которых были какие-то местные сласти. Сам Какаши сладкое не любил, но не смог устоять перед уговорами Ируки попробовать хоть что-нибудь. Этим же вечером было решено отзвониться Константину. Капитан достал из своей сумки одноразовый, "серый", телефон и на память набрал нужный номер. Секунд десять никто не брал трубку, а потом усталый голос спросил:  
— Нашёл?  
— Нашёл.  
— Отлично, — послышался легкий перестук клавиш, — завтра в два часа дня местного времени самолёт Ируки, рейс до Владивостока, твой — в три часа. Встречаетесь в условленном месте, оттуда мы вас забираем. Игорь отдает нам документы, мы ему его документы, а потом вы проваливаете ко всем чертям. — В фоновом шуме Какаши услышал смех и голос, похожий на голос Итачи-сана, но уточнять капитан не решился, поскольку его это совершенно не касалось.  
— Всё?  
— Нет, дай мне Игоря, он, в отличие от тебя, не знает, где вы встречаетесь.  
Разговор у них вышел короткий, после телефон был торжественно разломан и спущен в унитаз.  
— Ну что же... — Какаши открыл бутылку с вином. Он  хоть и обещал сам себе больше даже близко не подходить к спиртному, тут не удержался. Уж очень хотелось посмотреть, как на Ируку подействует алкоголь. Агент, теперь уже точно бывший, держал в руках бокалы, пока капитан разливал вино.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь?  
— За начало, — Ирука отсалютовал бокалом. — Пусть ночь будет пьяной.  
— Воистину, — улыбнулся Какаши, притягивая любовника к себе  для поцелуя.


	13. Thirteen

***

  


_Такое никогда не слишком поздно. Такие вещи всегда случаются вовремя или вообще не случаются._  
© Макс Фрай, "Волонтёры Вечности"

  
  
Владивосток встретил Ируку густыми, бархатными сумерками, которые разливались над аэропортом, городом, над всем. Воздух, особенно после салона самолета, был свежим, горьким и удивительно морским. Молодой человек отвык, уже давно отвык от этого чудесного, восхитительного воздуха города, в котором он родился.  
На выходе из аэропорта его уже ждали: знакомые лица, знакомые люди. Лёгкая грусть чуть кольнула сердце: он долго прожил и достаточно долго проработал с этими людьми, образовав с ними тесные связи, но пришло время двигаться дальше. Ирука как никто другой знал, что он плохой полевой работник. Возможно, если бы его сразу отправили в аналитики, то всёё было бы иначе. Да, всё однозначно было бы иначе, он бы никогда в своей жизни не встретил Хатакэ Какаши. Хорошо, что он не пошёл в аналитики, просто прекрасно.  
В тёмно-синей, с тонированными окнами Волге модели "Сибирь" его ждал непосредственный начальник — Константин Святославович.  
— Ты уже точно всё решил?  
— Да.  
— Ну, смотри, — Константин улыбнулся, протягивая папку с документами, Ирука бегло её пролистал и грустно вздохнул. Российское гражданство он терял почти что безвозвратно. Несмотря ни на что, эту страну он бесконечно любил, со всеми её плюсами и минусами. Ему никогда не хотелось жить в Штатах. Иной образ мышления, почти что чуждый и временами совершенно непонятный, иногда ставил Ируку  в тупик. Но всё это, конечно, перевешивал один единственный мужчина.  
— Как Хаку?  
— Греется в солнечной Мексике, строит коварные планы.  
— Коварные планы?  
— Очень коварные.  
— ...Вы его что, с Захаром отправили?  
— Ага.  
— Сводник.  
— Не без этого. — Бывший начальник рассмеялся, смех его был грубый, ершистый, как и он сам. Глядя на Константина, нельзя было сказать, что ему уже солидные сорок лет и что он может быть аккуратно-нежным, жаль только с одним человеком. Пожалуй, о романе между Акулычевым и Учихой знал только он, Умино Ирука, ему не повезло (или повезло?) как-то случайно почти застать их вдвоём. Эту тайну Ирука совершенно точно собирался унести с собой в могилу, потому что растекающаяся вокруг них горечь, когда они оказывались рядом, била в самое сердце.  
— Они... вернутся в Штаты?  
— Вряд ли. — Мужчина почесал подбородок и внимательно посмотрел на Ируку, тот отчего-то смутился и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Захар о нём позаботится, не переживай. Им там вдвоём хорошо, хоть Захар и не признаётся, сам понимаешь, он у нас... крутой мужик.  
Ирука хмыкнул: крутой мужик Захар Зосимович имел немного смешную и нежную фамилию — Персиков*, которая совершенно не соответствовала ни его грозному виду, ни его крутому, действительно крутому характеру. Захар возглавлял отдел информационной безопасности и сразу положил на Хаку глаз. Сначала как на специалиста, а потом уж, куда позднее, как на человека. А Хаку сразу всё для себя решил тогда. Он так и сказал брату, что, мол, живу ведь один раз и тот — недолгий. Так началась молчаливая борьба двух характеров, которая проходила в основном под грозные рыки Захара: "ДАЯЖМУЖИК! ДАЯЖЕНИКОГДА!". Со стороны это выглядело забавно. И всё же легкая волна стыда перед братом за себя  Ируку накрыла.  
— Скоро приедем. — Акулычев смотрел в окно. — Устроишься, вылетаете снова по очереди. Так проще.  
— Ммм... Константин Святославович, а как я умер?..  
— Утонул, — коротко ответил мужчина и снова уставился в окно. — Полез спасать ребенка в холодную воду и утонул. Тело нашли спустя полтора месяца, поэтому хоронили в закрытом гробу. Могу сказать, что похороны твои прошли более чем просто скромно.  
— Ясно... — Не задать этот вопрос было невозможно, потому что... отпадал огромный пласт жизни, во многом очень дорогой пласт...  
— Кстати, помнишь, ты в самом начале своей карьеры делал запрос насчёт твоего дяди?  
— Да, — Ирука удивлённо посмотрел на бывшего шефа. Что это он вдруг вспомнил про это? — Но у меня тогда...  
— Зато мне можно. — Константин едва заметно ухмыльнулся. — Хатакэ Сакумо.  
— Что, простите?  
— Хатакэ Сакумо. У них было что-то вроде романа, и твоего дядю из-за этого отстранили от должности. Но жизнь он действительно покончил самоубийством. Его не убивали.  
— Хатакэ Сакумо...  
— Отец этого твоего капитана. Роман был очень скоротечен, длился меньше полугода, продолжения не имел, хотя, судя по сохранившимся обрывкам информации, Сакумо искал твоего дядю. Только кто ему помог бы? Он тогда занимал в министерстве обороны достаточно высокий пост, и его тоже вытурили оттуда с волчьим билетом. Какое-то время он ещё помыкался в Японии, а потом уехал, забрав с собой сына. Между прочим, твой капитан — военный аж в десятом поколении.  
Ирука молчал, не зная, что ответить на эту информацию, вывалившуюся на него внезапно, как снег летом.  
Машина плавно затормозила возле типичного панельного дома.  
— У Хатакэ есть ключи от этой квартиры. Сам зайдёт. Удачи тебе.   
Акулычев махнул рукой, хлопнула дверь, и Ирука остался один в густых сумерках, тихонько перетекающих в ночь. В голове стояла каша из обрывков информации, на душе было неспокойно. Но все это должно было скоро уйти, не оставив и следа. Скоро, скоро всё закончится. Совершенно всё. И тут же начнётся сначала.  
  
Квартира была самой обычной, ничего особенного, очередное безликое съёмное жильё. Ирука без сил, не раздеваясь, бухнулся на широкую и совершенно холодную кровать, памятуя о древней и простой истине: "Когда спишь — ничего не хочется".  
Среди ночи Ируку разбудил лёгкий поцелуй в плечо.  
— Спишь...  
— Сплю, — сонно согласился с капитаном Ирука. — Точнее, спал. Давно?..  
— Только что... — улыбку Какаши Ирука не видел, но очень хорошо её чувствовал: капитан улыбался ему в плечо.  
— Ясно. — Сон сползал, уходил куда-то в небытие. Зачем спать, если рядом есть Какаши. Отоспаться они ещё успеют. — Почему так поздно? Иди сюда.  
— Рейс задержали, представляешь... Вот прям так?  
— Прям так, — тихо рассмеялся Ирука, притягивая к себе мужчину. Слышать чужое дыхание, ощущать под рукой чужое сердцебиение было удивительно прекрасно. Они какое-то время молчали, находясь в уютных, безопасных объятиях друг друга, а потом Ирука не выдержал:  
— Каким был твой отец?..  
— Кхм... — от неожиданности вопроса Какаши даже слегка вздрогнул. — Внезапно... Мой отец был честным, хорошим и справедливым человеком. Боюсь, что именно это его и сгубило, как это и бывает с хорошими и честными людьми. Его что-то сначала надломило, а потом окончательно доломало. И он умер. Спился и умер. Или умер и спился. Ты к чему спрашиваешь?  
— Мммм... Помнишь, я рассказывал о своём дяде? — В ответ Какаши кивнул. — Ммм... Акулычев сделал мне достаточно сомнительный подарок, поделившись информацией о том, что случилось с ним.  
— Вездесущий КГБ его убил?  
— Нет, он покончил жизнь самоубийством. Но... отстранили его от должности из-за романа... — Ирука замялся на секунду, а потом одним махом закончил: — с Хатакэ Сакумо.  
Капитан оторопело моргал в темноту и не знал, что на это ответить. Хотя, нет. Ему бесконечно хотелось ответить: "Я так и знал".  
— Какаши?..  
— Извини, но... я так и знал. Или чувствовал. Незадолго до смерти он по почте получил письмо, всё что там было — это прядь золотистых волос. И когда ты рассказывал... В общем, я помню, как дед орал на отца. А отец просто стоял и слушал... Дед орал что-то про позор семьи, про предательство идеалов государства...  
— Всё так плохо было?  
— Дед... был очень разочарован своими детьми. Официально кроме него у меня нет никаких родственников, но только потому, что он вычеркнул брата отца из семьи полностью, уничтожил все документы, стёр любые напоминания о нём.  
— Почему?  
— Дядя женился на китаянке. И это однозначно было плохо для деда — ярого националиста. А где дядя, я не знаю. И, вероятно, не узнаю, тот не общался ни с кем...  
— Извини. — Ируке было немного неловко за то, что он поднял эту тему, но иначе он не мог, потому что она его волновала. Ему важно было рассказать Какаши о том, что даже тогда, когда они ещё не знали друг друга, они уже были чуточку связаны. — Твой отец, кстати, искал дядю, но не смог найти.  
— Ну конечно, — фыркнул в ирукины волосы капитан, — кто бы ему помог? После того, как он вылетел из министерства, с ним перестали общаться практически все. Пожалуй, было бы не так страшно, если бы он встречался  с мужчиной-японцем, на это бы, скорее всего, закрыли глаза. Но иностранец, к тому же работник посольства страны просоветской ориентации... В общем, сам понимаешь, что на него все смотрели, как на предателя нации, Родины и всякой прочей фигни. Патриоты хреновы...  
На какое-то время они замолчали, каждый думал о чём-то своём. Но потом вздохнули почти синхронно и от этой синхронности рассмеялись.  
— Поговорили о грустном, поговорим о хорошем? — отчего-то шёпотом предложил Какаши.  
— Давай, — согласился Ирука.  
— Тебе нравится Кливленд?  
— Я там никогда не был, но я думаю, что он мне понравится.  
— Кошку будем приучать гулять на шлейке?  
— Чтобы выгуливать вместе с собаками?  
— Ага.  
— Попробуй, конечно, но я боюсь, что это она тебя приучит к тому, что нужно ей, — рассмеялся Ирука. Марыська спала в своей переноске, крайне утомлённая перелётом. Ирука, нервничавший больше неё, влил в бедное животное столько успокоительного, что кошка была подобна каменному изваянию весь путь до Владивостока, чем изрядно напугала владельца.  
— Посмотрим... Хотя шансы у неё, конечно, есть.  
Потом они говорили о всякой разной ерунде. В основном Какаши рассказывал всевозможные истории о псах. Ирука же тихо дремал, слушая голос человека, к которому он шёл, шёл через все препятствия. И до которого, несмотря ни на что, добрался. Это грело, это наполняло жизнь смыслом, которого, казалось, раньше и не было.  
— Спишь?..  
— Не... совсем...  
— Раздеться не хочешь?..  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, я даже не знаю, зачем люди раздеваются, — чуть ехидно пошутил Какаши, аккуратно целуя Ируку в лоб, потом в нос. — Возможно, я хочу предложить тебе что-то неприличное, но очень увлекательное?  
— Лучше бы приличное предложил, — улыбнулся Ирука, возвращая любовнику поцелуй в нос.  
— Ммм... Дом, собак и сердце?  
— Хорошо, что не печень или почки... Но я согласен.  
— На что? — Прикосновения холодных пальцев Какаши к пояснице под футболкой очень бодрили.  
— И на неприличное, и на собак с домом и твоим сердцем.  
— Тебе придётся заботиться о нас всю свою жизнь...  
— Я так и знал, — притворно обиженно вздохнул Ирука, тычась носом в чужое плечо.  
— Я такой...  
— Не сомневаюсь!  
Они смеялись и целовались, иногда и то, и другое одновременно, и это было удивительно забавно. Одежда сползала с тела медленно, но охотно, словно была живая и понимала, что это такая своеобразная игра.  
— Ирука...  
— М?..  
— Ммм… Я… я очень… я очень т...  
— Тссс... — Ирука чуть испуганно прикрыл своей  ладонью чужие губы. — Я знаю. Но не сейчас, давай, когда уже...  
— Понял, не дурак, — улыбнулся капитан, прижимаясь лбом к ирукиному лбу. — Дурак бы не понял...  
— Ну и чего тогда замер?.. Двигайся.  
— Да, сэр! — фыркнул Какаши, улыбаясь и показывая в улыбке чуть удлинённые, словно у вампира, клыки.  
  
Ночь была тёмная, томная, чуть прохладная, лёгкий сквозняк гулял по телам, липким не только от пота. Луна то выходила из-за облаков, то снова в них пряталась, словно стеснялась.  
Это была ночь, полная разделённых на двоих надежд, которые вот-вот должны были наконец-то сбыться, стать реальностью. Это была ночь, полная прощания с прошлым, которое больше ни над одним из них было не властно. Это была ночь, в которой вместо слов царили жесты, прикосновения и поцелуи, что значили больше всего, оставляли самый сильный след в душе и на сердце.  
Утро было солнечным, ленивым, тёплым. Улетали днем, с  разницей всего лишь в полтора часа. Во взгляде Какаши читалось нетерпение и неуемная, какая-то удивительно мальчишеская жажда жить. Ирука полностью разделял настроение капитана: скоро всё, о чём они говорили, всё, о чём они мечтали, станет реальностью, их реальностью, той реальностью, которую они так жаждали. Снова будут бесконечные незлобивые подковырки с Райдо, немногословные разговоры с Тензо о Гете или Шелли, полные ехидства препирательства с Генмой. Снова будут перелеты, возможно, снова будет опасность, сопровождаемая запахом отстрелянных патронов, но все это будет совершенно иным, потому что они, Хатакэ Какаши и Умино Ирука, будут рядом. И между ними ничего не будет стоять. Ничего.  
— Волнуешься?  
— Еще бы, — согласился Ирука, допивая свой кофе. Ему нравилось смотреть, как ловко обращается с кухонной утварью Какаши.  
— Что?  
— Что "что"?  
— Просто ты так смотришь, я аж спиной чувствую.  
— Ты хорошо смотришься с плитой.  
— Ну, еще бы, я помогал тётушке Эйре на кухне, к сожалению, её муж и её старший сын, то есть Райдо, совершенно были для этого непригодны. Мне сейчас даже удивительно иногда слышать, что Райдо умеет что-то готовить, потому что в прошлом его хватало только на то, чтобы сжигать всяческие сковородки и кастрюльки. Это была просто огромная статья расходов.  
— Ты сдаёшь тайны друга!  
— Это не тайна, это, увы, общеизвестный факт. Мы как-то были на задании: я, Райдо, Генма и... Обито... Обед в стиле Райдо просто окончился взрывом...  
— О, ужас...  
— Вот-вот, я так и не понял до сих пор, как взрыв-пакеты попали в наш уютненький костерок...  
— Пожалуй, наедаться перед вылетом я не буду, но...  
— Вот так, да?  
— Именно так, сэр!  
— Ладно-ладно, я запомнил. И отомщу.  
— Спасибо, сэр!  
Какаши щелкнул Ируку по носу, тот только рассмеялся в ответ.  
"Всё будет хорошо", — думал Какаши, глядя на синее,  бесконечно ясное небо Владивостока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — нет, вы извините, меня, конечно, но как я мог как-то иначе интерпретировать вот это: момо (桃) — "персиковое дерево", Чи — "земля". Если кто-нибудь придумает лучший вариант, как говорится, u're welcome!


	14. fourteen

***

  


_Для того, чтобы жить свободно и счастливо, вы должны пожертвовать скукой. Это не всегда лёгкая жертва._  
©

  
  
Новый дом, недалеко от дома Какаши, встретил Райдо тишиной и лёгкой гулкостью. Самая необходимая мебель уже была куплена. Оставалось только оформить кухню и докупить остатки мебели. Расположением комнат дом чем-то напоминал проданный материнский, и это грело сердце.  
Настойчивый стук в дверь выдернул Райдо из размышлений. Он поспешил к двери, чтобы открыть её. За ней стояла невысокая рыжеволосая девушка.  
— Эйр...  
— Ты так ныл, что я просто не могла не приехать раньше. Что случилось? — Эйр с самого порога начала задавать вопросы. В её глазах светилось настолько яркое неподдельное переживание, что у Намьяши невольно перехватило дыхание.  
— Ничего очень страшного...  
— Очень ничего страшного, — Эйр прошла вглубь дома, заинтересованно оглядываясь. — Настолько ничего страшного, что ты побрился налысо и переехал сюда. Дом мамы ты ведь... продал?  
— Ничего от тебя не утаишь.  
— Ничего, я очень умная, — Эйр рассмеялась, и, глядя на её улыбку, Райдо и сам улыбнулся. Девушка была потрясающей, с самого их общего детства. — Где белый зануда?  
— Поехал спасать своего мальчика.  
— Того самого? — Эйр чуть наклонила голову влево и хитро посмотрела на ирландца, из-за чего стала похожа на лисичку.  
— Того самого.  
— Ну, хорошо, если всё будет хорошо.  
— Эйр...— Райдо чуть замялся, не зная, как начать разговор.  
— Боже, ты покраснел?  
— Типа того, — облизнул губы Намьяши. — Эйр... Эйр, выходи за меня замуж.  
С лица девушки слетело всё веселье. Она мгновенно стала очень серьёзной и очень грустной.  
— Райдо, я не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Я никогда не смогу быть второй.  
— Ты и не будешь второй... Ты — первая и единственная, Эйр.  
— Райдо, а как же...  
— Закончилось. С самого начала было видно, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
— Ты ещё передумаешь, а я развода — не переживу, Райдо, — Эйр очень мягко улыбнулась растерянному ирландцу. — Я умру от разрыва сердца.  
— Не надо. Я... как видишь, уже всё решил. В конце-концов, ты...  
— Ох, Райдо... — девушка буквально в два шага оказалась рядом с Намьяши и прижала тонкий палец к его губами. — Ну, вот кто так говорит такие вещи...  
— Для бывшего бойца ИРА ты очень романтична.  
— Ты, знаешь ли, для наёмного убийцы — тоже.  
— Эй!  
— А как еще назвать твою деятельность?  
— Как хочешь, так и называй, — Райдо наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Эйр в лоб. — Я... повторяю свой вопрос. Эйрин О'Нил, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
— Скорее да, чем нет, Намьяши Райдо.  
— Вредина.  
— Есть немного, — девушка чуть закатала рукава своей водолазки, обнажая руки. От тонких запястий вверх, под ткань, стекались неровные бугры шрамов. Райдо знал, что одежда скрывает страшные шрамы, оставленные рваными ранами от неправильно сработавшего взрывного заряда. Сколько страшных дней он тогда пережил, сидя в ирландской больнице рядом с не приходящей в себя Эйрин и молясь всем святым, чтобы она выжила. В жизни Райдо было много женщин и один-единственный Генма, но всё это перевешивала одним фактом своего существования в этом мире Эйрин. Маленькая ехидная рыжеволосая Эйрин О'Нил, бывший член террористической организации ИРА.  
— Тогда я буду задавать тебе этот вопрос, пока ты окончательно не скажешь мне “да”.  
— Райдо, ты так всё точно испортишь, — Эйр снова заулыбалась, смотря Намьяши прямо в глаза.  
— Я всегда всё порчу.  
— Плюнь в того, кто тебе это говорил.  
— Не получится...  
— Генма был невыносим.  
— Да.  
— Это будет долго проходить.  
— Главное, что оно пройдёт. А ты будешь рядом.  
— Если не подорвусь.  
— Только обещай, что не сделаешь этого нарочно, — улыбнулся Райдо, касаясь рукой мягких рыжих волос девушки.  
— О, это я тебе могу обещать, — тонкая маленькая ладонь легла на грудь мужчины и чуть сжала ткань футболки. Райдо прекрасно знал, что из ИРА обычно выходят только вперёд ногами и что, в случае чего, бывшие камрады сами же могли и убить. — Я точно не собираюсь подрывать себя.  
— Ну, вот и славно. А с остальным разберёмся.  
— Ты же лучший снайпер.  
— Более чем полностью лучший в обоих отделениях «Детей Богов».  
— Обожаю твою самоуверенность, — Эйрин легонько поцеловала его в подбородок.  
— Я буду стараться... Купишь сюда мебель?  
— Ты дашь мне свою карту?  
— Я знаю твою благоразумность.  
— Скорее, мою ирландскую жадность. Потому что благоразумие и я... ну, это ты сейчас пошутил так, да? — Эйрин рассмеялась, прижимаясь к Райдо, пряча своё лицо у него на груди, обхватывая руками талию.  
— Ну, да, действительно... Спасибо тебе, Эйрин... Breá liom tú, Eireann.  
— Breá liom tú, Raido, breá liom tú.  
— Я знаю, я знаю... ну...  
— Ой! — вскрикнула девушка, когда Намьяши подхватил её на руки. — Поставь меня на землю!  
— Эйр, я не уроню тебя, мне уже давно не двенадцать.  
— Но те ужасные воспоминания всё ещё живы во мне!  
— Хочешь, подарю новые? — хитро улыбнулся Райдо. Эйрин мгновенно вспыхнула и пробубнила в ответ что-то очень невнятное. — Буду считать твой бубнеж знаком согласия.   


***

  
  
Кливленд встретил Ируку холодным дождём и порывистым ветром. Небо, затянутое серыми тяжёлыми тучами, с каждой минутой, с каждой секундой становилось всё темнее, меняя свой цвет от светло-серого до сизо-фиолетового. Такая метаморфоза завораживала, но где тут любоваться небом, когда ключи от дома Какаши, казалось, жгли через карман. То и дело накатывала глухая волна беспокойства и стеснения.  
Ирука готовился войти в чужой мир, в котором ему отводилось достаточно много места, и это его смущало. Это были первые такие... достаточно серьёзные отношения. Хотя, наверное, всё-таки хоть какими-то отношениями им только предстояло стать. Адрес он выучил наизусть, поэтому без запинки протараторил его водителю такси. Ирука только успел сесть в машину, как хлынул дождь — холодный, с резким ветром. Капли бились в стекло, в салоне играла тихая приятная музыка. Ему хотелось выдохнуть, расслабиться, но пока что не получалось, сказывалась долгая привычка постоянно быть на стороже, ожидая то ли удара, то ли нападения, то ли всего сразу.  
  
Дом Какаши выглядел неказисто на фоне своих соседей, фасад давно нуждался в ремонте. Но стоять под дождем и разглядывать облупившиеся стены было некогда. Ирука быстро рассчитался с водителем, забрал свои вещи из багажника и в три прыжка оказался под крышей крыльца.  
Пахло древесиной, старой краской и собаками. Это заставляло улыбаться, чуть смущенно. Ирука чувствовал себя первооткрывателем страны чудес, ему казалось, что дверь, с порядком облезшей зелёной краской, вот-вот откроется, и он войдёт в самое важное, в самое ценное. В дом. Ирука пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул, а потом, к удивлению, не трясущимися руками легко открыл дверь.  
Дом Хатакэ Какаши встретил его тишиной. Спокойной тишиной. Лишь через несколько минут после того, как Ирука зашёл внутрь, раздалось цоканье когтей по полу, и в комнату проскользнул мопс.  
— Ты — Паккун? — Ирука наклонился вперёд, упираясь ладонями в колени. Мопс разглядывал его слегка настороженно, но без капли агрессии, словно спрашивал: "Ты, это самое, кто такой-то?". Следом за Паккуном подтянулись остальные псы. — Давайте знакомиться, мальчики, я — Умино Ирука.  
Казалось, псы смотрели на него как на психически больного человека, мол, ты чего, совсем разум потерял, с собаками ведь разговариваешь. Первым к протянутой руке, как и говорил Какаши, приблизился Ухей, за ним осторожно пошёл Паккун, а все остальные только наблюдали. И лишь когда самый робкий и стеснительный завилял обрубком хвоста, стая подтянулась целиком. "Мои собаки совершенно не сторожевые, — улыбался в ирукины волосы Какаши. — Если меня придут грабить, они ещё и покажут, где у меня все деньги спрятаны. Я их и не растил, как сторожевых". Всё это оказалось правдой. Сразу же Ируку никто не принял, но дойти до дивана позволили. Псы с беспокойством смотрели на переноску, что была у  незнакомца с собой. Оттуда странно пахло, и там что-то шевелилось. Ирука только улыбнулся такой настороженной наблюдательности, когда расстёгивал переноску. Марыська  вылезла из неё с грацией королевы в изгнании и тут же уставилась возмущённым взглядом огромных янтарных глаз на своих рыцарей совершенно не круглого стола (журнальный столик рядом с диваном был квадратный, перед ним-то и сидела вся стая Какаши).  
— Мааау? — протяжно вопросила кошка, обращая на хозяина полный недоумения взгляд, который гласил, мол, придурок, ты меня куда припёр-то?  
— Это наш новый дом, Марыська.  
— Маааау…  
Судя по интонации, кошка совершенно разочаровалась в умственных способностях своего хозяина. Псы выжидательно смотрели на неё. Она этих взглядов будто бы не замечала,  зато обратила внимание на свою шерстку — та после перелета была вся всклокочена и растрепана. Поэтому Марыська поспешила начать приводить её в порядок.   
Ирука отсел от своей кошки как можно дальше и сосредоточенно  наблюдал за псами. Те стояли и смотрели, а потом снова тихоня Ухей вылез вперёд всех. Он подходил очень аккуратно, Марыська на него не обратила никакого внимания, ей шерсть была важнее. А потом доберман лизнул пушистый белый кошачий бок. Ирука искренне надеялся,  что никого не надо будет спасать, но с интересом следил за знакомством.  
Кошка замерла, бока вздулись в шумном вдохе, а потом она выдохнула, тоже достаточно шумно, и громко заурчала. Ухей снова завилял обрубком хвоста и начал беспорядочно облизывать кошку, та лишь урчала да щурила свои невыносимые янтарные глазищи.  
Ирука окончательно расслабился, расползаясь на диване усталой медузой. Перелёт был совершенно утомительный: самолет большую часть времени трясло, внутри салона плакал грудной ребенок. От его плача не спасали даже наушники (зачем куда-то надо было тащить такого  маленького ребенка, Ирука совершенно не понимал).   
Глаза слипались, голова медленно тяжелела. Бывшему разведчику очень хотелось дождаться Какаши, но если поспать чуть-чуть, то ничего ведь не будет. Вялыми, апатичными движениями Ирука кое-как поставил будильник на телефоне и снова откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана.  
— Два часа сна — это же чудесно! — Было только начало второго, Какаши прилетит  в пять. Самое оно, чтобы чуть-чуть отдохнуть и хорошо встретить неугомонного капитана.  
  
Когда Ирука открыл глаза, было уже достаточно темно, точно больше пяти. В доме стояла тишина, свет нигде не горел, а сам Ирука находился в плотном окружении собачьих тел. Спины псов чуть подрагивали в дрёме. На ногах молодого человека спала кошка, к её весу он уже давно привык, поэтому не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Ирука попытался нащупать рукой телефон, что должен был лежать рядом, но нащупал только Паккуна. Тот недовольно заворчал, больше, правда, по привычке.  
— Ах ты, старый проказник!  
Телефон нашёлся под псом, экран его был мокрым: судя по всему, будильник сработал, но пёс его выключил, то ли носом, то ли ещё как-нибудь. Часы показывали девять. Девять часов вечера, в доме темнота, словно никого не было. Внутри Ируки нарастала паника, подавляя её, он встал с дивана и перешагнул через псов. От его движения проснулся Ухей, он не стал молча наблюдать, а отправился вслед за новым, в своём доме, человеком.  
— Какой же ты стесняшка, — пробормотал Ирука и на автомате погладил пса по голове. Тот тут же с энтузиазмом начал махать хвостом.   
Дома никого не было. Никто не приходил. Ирука спешно вернулся в зал и, набирая номер, заметил, что у него трясутся руки. Кроме Райдо он больше никому не мог позвонить: Джирайе — боялся, Минато — стеснялся. А вот Райдо был другом. Надёжным.  
Райдо долго не брал трубку, а когда наконец-то взял, первое что услышал Ирука — это громкую музыку.  
— Чего тебе, Мелкий? — Музыка изрядно глушила сильный голос старшего снайпера. — Капитан замучил?  
— Он не приехал.  
— Повтори ещё раз, плохо слышно.  
— Он не приехал, — с каким-то надрывом в голосе повторил Ирука. Ему тут же стало стыдно, что он ведёт себя как какая-то девица, но ничего не мог поделать. Дурное предчувствие терзало всё сильнее и сильнее.  
— Тайчо не приехал?.. Я скоро буду. Я в Кливленде. Погоди. — Райдо явно заторопился, а потом и вовсе нажал отбой. Рейс, конечно, могли задержать, и Ирука это понимал. Но в этом случае Какаши обязательно дал бы знать. К тому же, его должны были провожать, бывший начальник обещал.   
Внезапно зазвонил телефон, Ирука вздрогнул и уставился на экран. Номер был смутно знаком.  
— Константин Святославович?  
— Мы действительно давно не слышались, — мрачно заявил в трубку бывший шеф, — но я спешу сообщить тебе пренеприятнейшее известие... Наших ребят перестреляли, а твой бесценный капитан пропал. Мы в работе, я сейчас созвонюсь с твоим новым шефом, и мы с ним всё обсудим.  
— А...  
— А ты сидишь там, где ты есть, ровно до тех пор, пока мы ничего не выясним. Будь так добр! — Ирука знал этот железный тон и никогда бы не посмел его ослушаться, никогда. Но...  
Райдо приехал ровно через тридцать минут. Он был растрёпан, рубашка помята, а на брюках явно виднелось пятно.  
— В чем дело?  
— Сопровождение Какаши перестреляли, а он сам пропал... Так и не доехав до аэропорта, я так полагаю...  
Ухей сидел рядом с Ирукой и тихо скулил. Райдо тяжело дышал.


	15. fifteen

***

  
  
Боль медленно расползалась от плеч к голове и спине. Со спины она стекала в ноги, заставляя их чуть подергиваться. Сознание возвращалось к Какаши неохотно, рывками, что говорило о силе удара, полученного по голове.  
— Сука... — тихо выдохнул Какаши, медленно открывая глаза. Перед ними всё предсказуемо расплывалось и растекалось и бодро скакали разноцветные пятна, наглейшим образом вызывая тошноту. Рук Хатакэ не чувствовал, но понимал, что стоит в крайне неудобной позиции, когда руки заведены за спину, задраны вверх и сцеплены сраными пластиковыми наручниками, которые были затянуты настолько сильно, что уже натерли кожу запястий. К наручникам был подцеплен металлический крюк, капитан мог его нащупать самыми кончиками пальцев. — Пиздец полный...  
Какаши помнил и сам налёт, и ожесточённую перестрелку. Но не помнил ни удара, ни того, что происходило после. Судя по ощущениям, голова была разбита, на левом виске капитан чувствовал медленно застывающую кровь.  
— Очнулся, — радостно отозвался из цветной темноты смутно знакомый голос. — Уж извини, что пришлось тебя и так приложить,  и шокером. Ты у нас живучий, Хатакэ Какаши.  
Мягкие, чуть напевные интонации были откуда-то из прошлого, не так, чтобы очень уж сильно доброго, но всё-таки прошлого. Кто-то, шаркая ногами, медленно подходил к нему. Сначала из темноты показались светло-бежевые армейские ботинки, потом светлые камуфляжные штаны ("О, сахара, — изумился Какаши, он давно не видел именно этот цвет камуфляжа. — Кто-то его ещё носит..."), а потом знакомый незнакомец вышел на свет.  
— О-би-то?.. — У капитана не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы удивиться. В конце концов, при их опасной жизни иногда приходилось умирать, а иногда — воскресать. Лицо Обито было серьёзно изуродовано, один глаз заплыл кожей, но всё же это был Обито. И одновременно — он им не был. Что-то в нём неуловимо, но бесповоротно изменилось. И уродство тут было совершенно ни при чём.   
— Узнал, — обрадовался старый друг, приседая на корточки рядом с зафиксированным за руки Какаши. — А я уж думал, что и не вспомнишь! — Обито странно улыбался, только одной половиной лица, на другой, видимо, был задет лицевой нерв.  
— Как же... не вспомню! — Если бы Какаши мог, он бы попробовал тоже улыбнуться, но тошнота и боль от вывернутых плеч, и в целом неудобной позы, накатывали волнами, мешая сосредоточиться, заставляя стискивать зубы.  
— Всякое бывает, — неопределённо пожал плечами Обито, продолжая перекошенно улыбаться. Выглядело это несколько пугающе, но Какаши напугать было сложно. Он всякое видел: от операций на открытом воздухе под руководством Генмы до развешанных, словно гирлянды, внутренних органов сослуживцев, когда у кого-то слетала крыша от наркоты или стресса. — Тебе, я надеюсь, интересно знать, зачем ты здесь?  
— Есть немного.  
— Понимаешь, — Обито щёлкнул Какаши по носу. Это было не больно, просто неприятно, — я хочу, чтобы ты сдох. Как любая бешеная собака. Сам ведь знаешь, что больные животные должны быть уничтожены, чтобы больше не разносили заразу. Ты именно такое животное. И всё, что я хочу — это твоей смерти. Ты её заслужил. Ты бросил умирать меня. Но я — это неважное, правда, Какаши. Я понимаю, там была действительно тяжёлая ситуация. Но Её ты должен был спасти, ты ведь мог...  
— Кого "её"? — Капитан догадывался, понимал, но хотел услышать. Он... видел, читал Обито тогда, давным-давно, как открытую книгу. Она ему нравилась. А ей нравился Какаши. Такая вот ерунда.  
— Рин. Я по глазам вижу, что ты Её не забыл. Но не забыть — это... такая малость, понимаешь? — Обито опёрся коленями о бетонный пол, — Ты мог Её спасти. Ты мог Её вытянуть. В конце концов, ты мог остаться вместо Неё. Почему ты решил, что твоя жизнь была более важной и ценной, чем Её? — Обито снова щёлкнул Какаши по носу.  
— Кто бы её тащил пятьдесят километров через джунгли? Она не могла ходить, с тяжёлой формой лихорадки. Тебя там не было...  
— Оу... Какое серьёзное заявление! Но не забывай, что я тоже там был.  
— Был… ты ведь...  
— Ох, нет, за это я и правда не сержусь на тебя. Наверняка, ты не мог знать, выжил я или нет. Логично, что ты меня оставил. Логично, что меня не добили. Всё логично, но…  
— И с кем ты сейчас?  
— Попробуй угадать. — Этого Обито Какаши совершенно не знал. Его давний, старый друг был другим: легким, открытым и очень добрым, несмотря на свою работу.  
— «Учиха Индастриз»?..  
— Именно.  
— Ты же ненавидел деда...  
— Он оказался прав. Люди — всего лишь стадо, которым надо управлять. Ты даёшь им жратву, деньги, сон, успех, демократию. Помогаешь им, откармливаешь их, и они превращаются в послушный скот. Ты их объединяешь единой верой, единым образом мысли, и они не могут мыслить иначе. Люди — это просто мясо. Ими можно жертвовать, их можно убивать, ломать...  
— Несколько лет назад ты говорил совершенно иное...  
— Я ошибался. Дедушка прав. Дедушка всегда был прав. Ломать людей — это очень интересно. Я... долго не смогу забыть одного миленького полукровку с приметным шрамом через переносицу. Он был чем-то нереальным. Если бы твой прекрасный Джирайя не ухватил Орочимару столь крепко за яйца, я бы доломал твоего Ируку, сделал бы из него вещь, прекрасного исполнителя, который не будет ни о чём думать. Никогда. Ни за что. Понимаешь?  
Злость накатила на Какаши с такой силой, что перекрыла боль. Мужчина резко дёрнулся, почти достал зубами до шеи Обито.  
— Оу-оу-оу... — Учиха рассмеялся. — Не будь таким злым. Ты спас свою прекрасную принцессу, только никогда не вернёшься к ней. Поверь мне, никогда не вернёшься. Уж это я могу тебе обещать. Наше общение будет долгим и плодотворным. Тебе оно вряд ли понравится. А вот мне — да. Пейн, — обратился Обито куда-то в темноту, — поднимай его.  
Где-то вдалеке включился подъемный механизм, и руки стали задираться  выше. Какаши прекрасно знал, что это значит. Его поднимут на полметра над землей и оставят так висеть, пока суставы плечевого пояса полностью не провернутся и не произойдёт полный вывих, но и потом его не снимут. Пластиковые наручники будут продирать кожу и мясо под его собственным весом ровно до тех пор, пока не дойдут до суставов. Впрочем, Какаши понимал, что как только у него  полностью провернутся суставы плечевого пояса, его тупо вырубит от боли, которая будет нереальной в своей силе, в своей чудовищности, во всём.  
"Главное, что с Ирукой всё хорошо, — про себя улыбнулся Какаши, чувствуя, как из-под ног уходит земля. — Важнее этого, наверное, ничего нет".   
Какаши испытывал по отношению к Обито только горькую злобу и полынную ненависть, ничего больше. У него не было желания понять бывшего сослуживца, который... очень внезапно переменился. Тот Учиха Обито, которого знал Какаши, умер. Как воспринимать этого, полностью перенявшего идеи своего деда-нациста, капитан не знал, да и не хотел знать. Он понимал, что шансов выбраться у него нет. Можно быть сколько угодно оптимистом, но главная задача любого хорошего военного — трезво оценивать шансы. Какаши был первоклассным военным и прекрасно понимал, что шансы на то, что он отсюда выберется иначе, чем в целлофановом пакете, стремятся к нулю.  
"Главное, не орать, — усмехнулся Какаши. — Язык себе откушу, умру от потери крови, но не буду орать, не дождется... Слабак, — вдруг подумал он, — Ирука терпел, а ты..."   
Внезапная острая боль от запястий к спине выбила из головы все мысли. Какаши сдавленно зашипел, чувствуя, как глубоко врезаются пластиковые наручники в кожу рук. Пытка только набирала обороты. Откуда-то из темноты донёсся довольный, чуть ехидный смех Обито.   


***

  


_Да. Стоит ли портить личный кабинет нечистой кровью? Зарезали бы прямо в саду и прикопали бы где-нибудь под дикой вишней. Говорят, что если под деревом зарыть труп, то оно цвести красивее будет._  
©

  
  
Ожидание давалось Ируке очень тяжело, оно изводило, высасывало силы, выворачивало наружу. Первые два дня он нервно вздрагивал, когда слышал телефонный звонок или шорох шин автомобиля возле дома, вздрагивал и рвался, то к телефону, то к двери. Райдо и псы спасали, отвлекали от каких-то совершенно нелепых мыслей. Ирука прекрасно понимал, что у Джирайи куда больше возможностей найти Какаши, чем у простого бывшего агента. А уж в тёплой компании Акулычева (бывший шеф чувствовал себя виноватым, поэтому помогал что есть сил) шансы росли как на дрожжах. И всё же ожидание выматывало.  
Особенно тяжело было в первую ночь. Уснуть на диване, что стоял в зале, у Ируки не получилось, и он, в сопровождении Уруши, что теперь не отходил ни на шаг, поднялся наверх. На втором этаже располагались три комнаты. Одна была забита хламом, вторая просто закрыта (вероятно, это была комната какашиного отца), третья, самая дальняя по коридору, оказалась спальней. Вспоминая немного раздолбайский внешний вид Какаши, Ирука, если честно, думал, что комната у него тоже всегда в лёгком хаосе. Но всё было на своих местах, даже футболки в шкафу (куда зачем-то Ирука засунул свой нос) — не только аккуратно сложены, но и рассортированы по цветам. Сразу было видно, что в комнате живёт потомственный военный: всё аккуратно, чётко, логично.  
Простыни на кровати пахли Какаши, и это, наверное, огорчало больше всего. Капитан пах чем-то горьким и одновременно очень свежим — приятный, ненавязчивый запах, с лёгким сладким послевкусием на гортани. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как моментально казалось, что кровать вот-вот прогнётся под весом второго тела, а в шею ткнутся холодный нос и горячие губы. Время шло, но ничего такого не происходило. И это било по сердцу. Первая ночь была самой тяжёлой, самой больной. И проснулся Ирука после неё разбитым и очень сильно уставшим. Ему начало казаться, что бесценное мироздание над ним и его близкими просто-напросто издевается, устраивая всё новые напасти и проблемы.  
На четвертые сутки, когда Ирука уже устал дёргаться и на него начало снисходить божественное отупение, в дверь дома сильно постучали, видимо, даже ногами. Сидевший в гостях Райдо каким-то неуловимо тягучим движением (при его-то росте и комплекции!) поднялся с дивана, аккуратно смахнув с себя кошку, и отправился открывать. За дверью обнаружился Генма. Ирука давно его не видел, но как понял по односложным и неохотным ответам старшего снайпера, он и Райдо уже продолжительное время были каждый сам по себе.  
— А вот и я! — Когда Генма заходил в помещение, он заполнял собой его без остатка, подавляя остальных. Ируке это не очень нравилось, но такова была натура Генмы — магнетическая и завораживающая. — И у меня есть новости. Ты, — медик бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в живот Райдо, — иди и собирайся, через час вылет. А ты, — на этот раз медик посмотрел прямо в глаза Ируки, — сиди и жди.  
— Но...  
— Без "но". Джирайя так сказал. И вообще, — Генма вытащил из кармана-клапана старых камуфляжных штанов изрядно помятую полупустую пачку сигарет и начал вертеть её в руках, словно размышляя: курить или не курить, — шеф просил передать, что он думал, что нанимает нормальных людей, а оказались одни пидорасы. Потом матерно ругнулся и сказал, чтоб ты сидел на попе ровно, тут вот я сейчас процитирую: "...вышивал салфеточки, вернём в целости, надеюсь, и в сохранности, очень надеюсь...", конец цитаты, как ты понимаешь! — Этот глумливый монолог Генма завершил прикуриванием сигареты.  
— Нашли, значит... — Райдо впервые за несколько дней улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. — Ну, отдыхай, Ирука, если сможешь. А мы уж...  
— ...вернём тайчо, что уж делать. Пора бы нашим Ромео с Джульеттой слиться в долгожданном экстазе, — заржал Генма, направляясь к выходу. — Райдо, собирайся-собирайся, нам ещё до аэропорта ехать, сам понимаешь, что старый добрый параноик Тензо предпочитает приезжать туда заранее.  
— Частным?..  
— Ну конечно! — Уже в дверях Генма обернулся и снова внимательно посмотрел на Ируку. — Всё будет хорошо.  
Генма вышел, и  мир бешено завертелся у Ируки перед глазами, вернулись цвета и запахи. Под ногами закрутился и радостно заскулил Уруши, словно он понимал, о чём только что шла речь.  
— Ладно, — Райдо теперь казался ещё выше, ещё шире в плечах, он выглядел так, словно с него сняли каменную плиту, — я пойду, но...gach rud dul a bheith ar ceart go leor*, Ирука.  
— Ээээ?..  
— Просто поверь мне! — И Райдо, внезапно расхохотавшись, крепко обнял Ируку, да так, что у того хрустнули плечи в этом сильном, по-настоящему медвежьем объятии. — Давай, мне ещё собираться.  
И Райдо в два шага выскочил из дома, оставив Ируку, окончательно потерявшего связь с реальностью, один на один с надеждой.  
  
Как бы Ируке ни было неловко это признавать, но ждать и верить он умел, как никто другой. Сначала этому его научила мать, потом отец, потом болезнь брата... Многое в ирукиной жизни учило его тому, что иногда ничего не остается, кроме как верить и ждать. И от всей своей души бывший агент пожелал поехавшим спасать Какаши огромной удачи и чтобы всё со всеми было хорошо.  
Снова потянулось ожидание, но на этот раз оно было не противным, словно липкая слизь, а скорее напряжённым, очень сладким и очень ярким. Таким, как когда-то в детстве было ожидание Рождества.  
Утром, как и всегда (и когда только стало — это всегда?), Ирука выгуливал псов в местном парке. Стая, радостно фыркая, носилась по ближайшим к пешеходной дорожке кустам, периодически незлобно порыкивая на случайных бегунов. Впрочем, те знали какашиных псов и просто посмеивались. На всё это безобразие, с выражением, достойным потомка императора, с высоты ирукиного роста взирал старенький Паккун. К сожалению, визит к ветеринару не оставил никаких сомнений: старенькому мопсу оставалось недолго жить, серьёзное заболевание нервной системы прогрессировало. Стресс от отсутствия любимого хозяина, которого, как сказал ветеринар (с лёгким смешком и доброй улыбкой), Паккун по-настоящему считал своим щенком, только подстёгивал развитие болезни. Ирука действительно боялся, что до возвращения Какаши пёс просто не доживёт.  
Как следует нагулявшись с псами, Ирука вернулся домой, там их всех ждала ванна (псов, правда, во дворе), потому что по дороге он умудрился поскользнуться и смачно упасть в мелкий ручей, что бежал возле тропки. Стая, конечно, попыталась вычистить своего нового члена своим методом, но от этого ситуация стала ещё хуже, правда Ируке было приятно, что его так легко приняли псы, и так заботились о нём.   
  
Вымыв собак, Ирука кинул свои вещи в стирку и, оставшись только в одном белье, с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на стеллаж, что стоял рядом с ванной. "Кто бы мог подумать, что Хатакэ Какаши, который был способен много месяцев ползти по пояс в болотной жиже в джунглях или сидеть в знойной пустыни, окажется таким... таким... Милым?..", — тепло усмехнулся он, разглядывая полки, на которых в количестве стояли разные гели для душа, лежали несколько брусков мыла (кажется, один из них был нежно-сиреневым!), а на самом верху выстроилась батарея шампуней. Это не могло не вызвать улыбку. Впрочем, спустя пару мгновений он вообще смеялся как ненормальный. В самом дальнем углу, на одной из полок приютились две соляные "бомбочки" и... старый, видавший виды, но такой милый Годзилла. Эти бытовые мелочи очень многое говорили о Какаши, о том, что за маской сурового, ехидного и циничного капитана Азиатского отделения "Детей Богов" скрывалось нежное и достаточно ранимое создание.   
Пока набиралась ванна, Ирука успел просмотреть всю оставшуюся косметическую дрянь, что скопилась у Какаши в ванной. Нашёл пяток упаковок собачьих шампуней и бальзамов, несколько разных расчёсок, видимо, тоже для псов. А вот лака или хотя бы геля для волос не было, значит, всё-таки капитан не лукавил, когда говорил, что волосы у него от природы такие жёсткие и взъерошенные.   
Тёплая вода вкупе с приятной и очень сильно пахнущей какими-то тропическими фруктами "бомбочкой" привели Ируку в совершенно умиротворённое состояние. Жизнь налаживалась, судьба делала новый виток, выходя к счастливому финалу. Он на это сильно надеялся...  
После ванны, кое-как просушив голову, Ирука отправился в ближайший магазин, потому что, конечно, томление духа — это хорошо, но бренному телу очень хотелось поесть. Желательно чего-нибудь вкусненького.   
Ближайший магазин был минутах в пятнадцати езды, но брать машину Ирука не стал — обвинят ещё в угоне, — а спокойно отправился на пешую прогулку, чтобы заодно и нормально осмотреть свой квартал. Квартал был самым обычным, среднестатистическим. Это даже немного расстроило его: он привык к пёстрому разнообразию районов в России, где каждая часть города несла в себе отпечаток определенной эпохи. Больше всего отчего-то Ируке нравились пятиэтажки с небольшими квартирками и очень маленькими кухоньками. Огромное пространство домов в Американских Штатах просто пугало его. Впрочем, на скромный взгляд Ируки, в Штатах всё было большим: от домов и магазинов до машин.  
Магазин встретил его относительным безлюдьем: где-то спорили насчёт каких-то купонов, где-то кричал ребенок. Ирука так задумался о чём-то, что не заметил девушку. Когда они столкнулись, пакет, в котором незнакомка несла апельсины, порвался, и оранжевые, даже на вид сочные плоды покатились по полу.  
— Ох, простите, моя вина, задумался... — Ируке было немного стыдно за свой английский. Говорил он с ярко-выраженным акцентом.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась девушка. К немалому удивлению Ируки, она тоже говорила с акцентом. Правда, не резким и слегка лающим, как у него, а густым, бархатистым, словно патока. — Сама виновата.  
Жертва ирукиной невнимательности оказалась невысокой, удивительно белокожей девушкой с копной густых ярко-рыжих волос. И судя по такому же цвету ресниц и бровей, она явно не была крашеной.  
— Эйрин О'Нил. — Девушка улыбнулась, показывая крепкие снежно-белые зубы, и на её щеках образовались милейшие ямочки.  
— Ирука Умино, — на английский манер представился бывший агент. Услышав его имя, девушка одарила его долгим внимательным взглядом, а потом чуть закусила губу, словно о чём-то думала.  
— Мммм... Простите, вы часом не знакомы с Райдо Намьяши? — Ирука с удивлением смотрел на девушку, а она с любопытством разглядывала его.  
— Знакомы. Он о вас много рассказывал, когда бросал меня одну дома и спешил к вам... Но это так в духе Райдо. Я его невеста, — Эйрин снова тепло улыбнулась, её каре-зеленые глаза загорелись. Ирука стоял опешивший и слегка оглушенный. "Невеста Райдо?" Он внимательно разглядывал девушку, пытаясь в голове сложить её и высокого, немного похожего на медведя снайпера. И внезапно сложилось. Маленькая, изящная, но совершенно не тощая Эйрин спокойно представлялась рядом с молчаливым, но очень надёжным Райдо. Тихая гавань... Ирука и сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться ирландке в ответ. После всех злоключений с Генмой, Райдо, конечно же,  хотелось покоя, тишины и уюта. Всё, на что не был способен по природе своей Генма, могла дать маленькая Эйрин.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — наконец-то ответил Ирука, автоматически протягивая руку для рукопожатия, не замечая, что держит в ней апельсин. Эйрин, увидев это, лишь рассмеялась. Смех её был легкий, высокий и заразительный. Поэтому через какое-то время они хохотали вместе, изрядно шокируя редких покупателей.  
— Мы пугаем людей, — отсмеявшись, заметила Эйрин. — Вы за покупками? Тогда не берите мясо, оно здесь ужасное! Я не понимаю, как можно настолько небрежно относиться к такому ценному продукту,  да и не хочу, наверное, понимать.  
Эйрин всем своим видом внушала доверие, Ирука знал, что может быть зря ведётся на приятную внешность, но... Ему действительно было немного одиноко.  
— Вы сейчас торопитесь?  
— Нет, — Эйрин смотрела на него честными огромными зелёными глазами, — а что?  
— Ирландское рагу.  
— Ох, вам Райдо тоже напел, что только ирландец может его приготовить? — девушка снова рассмеялась, отчего её кудряшки задорно дёрнулись вверх-вниз. — Без проблем покажу вам, как, я и так собиралась готовить его сегодня. Пойдёмте же!  
Эйрин, схватив Ируку за руку, потащила его к кассам, не давая опомниться.  
  
Дом у Райдо действительно оказался по соседству, всего-то через два дома. Он был на удивление большой и очень уютный, в дизайне его интерьера чувствовалась маленькая, изящная рука девушки. Но больше всего Ируку поразил огромный двухдверный холодильник, занимавший полкухни.  
— Да в нём же жить можно, — пробормотал он, разглядывая это чудо техники.  
— Я то же самое сказала Райдо, когда он собрался его покупать. И знаете, что он мне ответил? Он сказал: "Цыц, женщина, когда приедут братья, в этом дома ничего не останется из еды" и сделал грустное лицо. — Эйрин снова рассмеялась, попутно затягивая свои волосы в неаккуратный хвост. — Братья Райдо те ещё проглоты, так что в какой-то мере покупка этого монстра оправдана.  
— Вы знаете братьев Райдо?  
— Конечно я их знаю. Я прихожусь ему троюродной сестрой, так что часто гостила у них дома. Собственно, готовить меня научила тетя Эйре.  
Ирука сидел на высоком барном стуле, что стоял рядом со стойкой, на которой готовила Эйрин, и смотрел. "Интересно, — думал он, потягивая крепкое тёмное пиво, любезно предложенное девушкой, — когда Райдо-семпай решил, что хватит с него Генмы? Эти двое воспринимались всегда как одно целое, неразрывно связанные друг с другом. А тут — хоп! — и такой внезапный поворот...". Сама Эйрин выглядела в этом доме очень уверенно, ничего не боялась и никого не стеснялась.  
  
Рагу вышло просто изумительным, Ирука даже не сомневался в том, что у него ни черта не получится, реши он повторить. Наверное, было что-то в национальной кухне, что может передать только её носитель.  
— Ну как, вкусно?  
— Ошень... — согласно покивал Ирука, на всякий случай, вдруг его не поймут? Всё-таки говорить с набитым ртом — плохая идея.  
— Вот и славно.  
Они провели чудесный вечер в разговорах и просмотрах некоторой части семейных альбомов, что привёз из отчего дома Райдо. На многих снимках был и Какаши, тогда ещё очень тощий и глазастый подросток. Как выяснилось, Эйрин знала и его, росли ведь все вместе, а к Какаши в семье Намьяши относились как к родному.  
Распрощались они уже поздним вечером, договорившись встречаться почаще, так как Эйрин в Кливленде ни с кем больше не общалась и слегка тосковала. Уже выходя из дома, Ирука внезапно обернулся и спросил у новой знакомой:  
— Собственно, а вы как меня узнали?  
В ответ Эйрин расхохоталась, оставляя Ируку в лёгком недоумении стоять на пороге.  
— Ох, простите. — Девушка стёрла выступившие от смеха слёзы на глазах. — Когда Райдо начинает про кого-то что-то рассказывать, он всегда достаточно подробно описывает его внешность, особенности и пристрастия, привычка у него такая. А я целый год про вас слушала, так что считайте, что заочно мы с вами были знакомы очень давно.  
— Ах, вот оно что... — Действительно, Ирука помнил эту привычку Райдо, ещё с пустыни, когда тот рассказывал про своих братьев. Всегда в подробностях и лицах. Получалось целое мини-представление, наверное, за это Райдо и обожали все: за его легкость, открытость, честность и верность — за то, что Генма так и не смог оценить.


	16. sixteen

***

  
  


_Заглядывать в непостижимые глубины Вселенной сквозь приоткрытый занавес Звездного неба. Видеть в нем искры твоих глаз, когда ты смотришь на меня с любовью и нежностью. Чувствовать, как там, далеко, сейчас взрываются галактики, так же, как это происходит каждый раз со мной в твоих объятиях. Слышать звуки бесконечно прекрасной бездны, такой же, как твой ночной шёпот и горячее дыхание._  
Ты — мой Космос.  
©

  
  
Ирука и Эйрин сидели в маленьком уютном ресторанчике и о чём-то болтали, когда внезапно раздался телефонный звонок. Номер Ируке был совершенно незнаком, поэтому он взял трубку с легкой паникой на сердце.  
— Да?  
— Умино Ирука? — Голос был женский и смутно знакомый.  
— Да...  
— Отомри, Ирука-кун. Это Сенджу Тсунадэ. — Да уж, как Ирука посмел забыть этот тягучий японский акцент, он и сам не понимал. С другой стороны, Тсунадэ-сама была ему почти незнакома. О ней молодой человек знал только то, что она — медик экстра-класса. И именно это знание насторожило Ируку ещё больше. — Тебе необходимо приехать к нам в лечебный центр, пригород Нью-Йорка. Вылетай ближайшим рейсом, это очень-очень важно. Как только выкупишь билеты, перезвони мне, я отправлю тебе встречающего.  
— Тсунадэ-сама, — услышав это имя, Эйрин вся подобралась и внимательно посмотрела на Ируку, — я не один приеду.  
— С кем? — голос женщины стал чуть более жёстким.  
— С Эйрин, она...  
— ... невеста Райдо, я в курсе. Я собиралась и ей звонить. Приезжайте. Сообщишь ей всё сам. Жду твоего звонка. — В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Ирука как-то слышал, что Тсунадэ-сама терпеть не может долгих телефонных разговоров, похоже, это было правдой.  
— Что, что такое?  
— Тсунадэ-сама звонила, нам надо ехать в Нью-Йорк.  
— Они вернулись?  
— Наверное, — как-то не очень уверенно ответил Ирука, глядя прямо Эйрин в глаза. — Я не знаю, она не сказала ничего, кроме того, что нам необходимо срочно приехать.  
— Ну, тогда нам стоит поскорее забронировать билеты. Давай попросим счёт?  
— Да, конечно. — Ирука поднял руку, подзывая официанта. Тот появился буквально через тридцать секунд и вежливо поинтересовался, чего желают гости. Ирука попросил счёт, с беспокойством глядя на девушку. Та побледнела и нервно кусала нижнюю губу. Через пару минут официант принес счёт и удалился. Ирука, не глядя в чек, положил в маленькую расчётную книжку сто долларов и, подав Эйрин руку, помог ей подняться со стула.  
— Всё ведь хорошо? — как-то  уж очень жалобно спросила девушка, когда они подходили к её машине. Брать машину Какаши Ирука не решался, всё же это была не его вещь.  
— Конечно, — попытался приободрить знакомую Ирука. Вышло, наверное, плохо, потому что Эйрин как-то совсем погрустнела и замолчала. Всю дорогу до дома Какаши (к нему было ближе) они провели в молчании. Оно их не тяготило, поскольку, несмотря на причину своего возникновения, было очень уютным.  
Ирука уже успел привыкнуть к сонной вечерней тишине в доме, когда псы устраивались вповалку на полу, иногда даже пузом кверху, и забавно подергивали лапами во сне. Так было и сейчас. Уруши лишь приоткрыл один глаз, но, заметив Ируку, сразу как-то уж очень удовлетворенно вздохнул и, кажется, снова задремал.  
— Билетов на сегодня нет. Ближайшие только на завтра, на час дня.  
— Ну, хоть так. — Эйрин сидела рядом с Ирукой и с тоской смотрела в монитор ноутбука. — Хоть не послезавтра и не через неделю...  
— Не переживай так, — Ирука и сам изрядно терзался, ведь Тсунадэ ничего ему толком не сказала, поселив в душе огромные сомнения, выпустив наружу некогда крепко запертые ужасы, — всё будет хорошо.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — горько улыбнулась девушка. — Ваша профессия... не самая безопасная для жизни.  
— Я знаю, но ты и я, мы должны верить в лучшее. Если думать о хорошем, то оно произойдёт.  
— Я... постараюсь... Ладно, я пойду тогда домой. Соберу вещи. Не думаю, что их будет прям так много... Но...  
— Отвлекись, это поможет. И поспи хоть чуть-чуть, ладно? Это важно.  
  
Проводив девушку до порога и закрыв за ней дверь, Ирука остался один на один с самим собой. Дом снова начал нагонять на него тоску. Каждый сантиметр этого дома говорил, вопил о Какаши, о его присутствии здесь до такой степени, что даже призрачная возможность потерять капитана  доводила Ируку до истерического ужаса. Ночь предстояла тяжёлая, до такой степени, что он не был уверен, что сам последует собственному совету. Но... собрать сумку надо было, а попробовать поспать... "Ну, попытка — не пытка", — решительно выдохнул Ирука и пошёл в сторону лестницы, что вела на второй этаж. Попутно он, вытащив телефон из кармана джинс, набрал номер Тсунадэ.  
— Да? — голос женщины, хоть и смягченный акцентом, звучал очень резко и... очень устало.  
— Билеты на завтра. Прилетаем вечером.  
— Отлично. Тензо вас встретит в аэропорту. — И снова короткие глухие гудки в трубке. Тсунадэ-сама действительно не любила долгих телефонных разговоров.  
  
Уснуть Ирука так и не смог, всю ночь провертелся в кровати и встал с первыми солнечными лучами. Псов необходимо было выгулять, и он хотел это сделать сам. Ему нравилось возиться с этими животными, каждое из которых несло в себе отпечаток личности своего хозяина. Псы грустили: то ли чуяли, что Ирука уезжает, то ли чуяли, что что-то неладное творится с хозяином. Прогулка заняла долгих три часа, ещё час потом Ирука мыл псов, а те фырчали, толкались носами в ладони и смотрели на него мудрыми глазами.  
— Ого! Ты в котором часу встал? — Эйрин, приехавшая где-то за два часа до вылета, смотрела на Ируку круглыми глазами. Тот был весь в грязи, в мыле и мокрых пятнах.  
— Часов в шесть утра, наверное, если не раньше.  
— А еще мне советовал поспать, — заворчала девушка. — Иди, переодевайся. В таком виде тебя в самолет точно не пустят!  
— Как скажешь, босс, — улыбнулся Ирука. — Если хочешь, завари себе чай.  
— Я не думаю, что ты будешь собираться ТАК долго. Нам уже надо выезжать. Так что одна нога — здесь, другая — там.  
Переоделся он очень быстро, просто сменил футболку и джинсы. Чистая одежда пахла порошком и кондиционером для белья. Этот запах был настолько нейтральным, что успокаивал Ируку.  
— Ну, я готов.  
— Во-о-от, так уже лучше. Поехали, а то опоздаем.  
  
Они действительно чуть не опоздали на самолет, успели на регистрацию в самый последний момент. Но успели. Уже в салоне самолета Ируку накрыла волна удушливой паники, какого-то иррационального ужаса. Ему хотелось сбежать, никуда не лететь, ничего не знать. Но это было так малодушно, так глупо и так...  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Эйрин накрыла его ладонь своей, вселяя отблеск уверенности и отгоняя своим теплом панику, — всё правда будет хорошо. Мы должны верить в лучшее.  
Тёплая улыбка девушки и нежность её голоса сделали своё дело, Ирука начал успокаиваться.  
Сам перелёт прошёл очень спокойно, хоть и тянулся, по мнению Ируки, целую вечность. Уже на подлёте к Нью-Йорку он снова испытал приступ паники, но справился с ним сам, потому что должен был.  
Аэропорт Нью-Йорка шумел многолюдством, но не заметить чуть сутулую, странно перекошенную фигуру Тензо было сложно.  
— Тензо-кун!  
Тензо не спешил поднять голову.  
— Добрый вечер, — голос пулемётчика звучал глухо и как-то очень надтреснуто.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Как сказать... — Тензо наконец-то поднял голову, показывая часть лица, не скрытую глубоким капюшоном. Подбородок его был чем-то разъеден, изрезан свежими, бугристыми, отвратительно-красными шрамами. — В общем и целом, да, всё в порядке. Но если присмотреться, то нет.  
— А что...  
— Тсунадэ-сама всё расскажет вам. Пойдёмте...  
Тензо и раньше не отличался ровной походкой, из-за того что достаточно часто таскал на себе тяжёлый пулемёт. Но сейчас его походка была совсем разболтанной, словно у него в бедрах развинтились какие-то невидимые шурупы.  
Путь до клиники прошёл в тягостном молчании. Эйрин и Ирука ничего не спрашивали, понимая, что Тензо явно не будет отвечать на их вопросы. То ли потому, что не хочет, то ли потому, что не может.  
Внутри клиника оказалась самой обычной: белые стены, светлый пол, холодное искусственное освещение.  
— А! Приехали! — Тсунадэ-сама была невысокой, полногрудой женщиной со светлыми волосами и цепким взглядом ореховых глаз. — Надо полагать, вы, — женщина повернулась к Эйрин, — мисс О'Нил?  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Ваш бесценный находится на втором этаже, шестая палата. Бодр, весел, буянит и требует выписки. Но пока нельзя. Сложные переломы правого бедра и обеих рук. Кормим с ложки, думаю, вам это понравится. Ирука, проводи мисс О'Нил по указанному адресу. Я закончу с делами и отведу тебя к Какаши. — Тон у Тсунадэ был очень деловой, даже бойкий. Но по глазам Ирука видел, что она смертельно устала, что она не спала несколько суток, скорее всего, даже подряд.  
— Хорошо, пойдём, Эйрин, — Ирука потянул девушку за рукав кофты, потому что та как-то оторопело стояла и смотрела на Тсунадэ.  
— Да-да, — отмерла ирландка и поспешила за ним. Она не шла, она птицей летела наверх, да так быстро, что даже ирукиной подготовки не хватало, чтобы угнаться за ней.  
— Так-так...  
Не узнать эту манеру говорить было сложно, а пустой коридор второго этажа только усилил своей гулкостью какую-то неприятную ироничность этого голоса.  
Генма не изменился, разве что тоже выглядел очень уставшим.  
— Надо полагать, мисс Эйрин О'Нил. — Если бы голос Генмы был жидкостью, он был бы серной кислотой.  
— Надо полагать, Ширануи Генма-сан. — Если бы голос Эйрин был жидкостью, он был бы жидким азотом.  
— Спешите к Райдо?  
— Конечно.  
Ирука молча стоял и наблюдал за этой словесной перепалкой, не имея никаких моральных сил вмешаться.  
— Жив, здоров. Это я вам как его лечащий врач говорю.  
— Это прекрасно. — Эйрин смотрела Генме прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда и очень редко мигая. — Надеюсь, на этом всё.  
— И не надейтесь...  
— Послушайте, Ширануи-сан, — девушка как-то очень тяжело вздохнула, — вы ведь сами виноваты во всём. Вы вырыли себе своё, вот и наслаждайтесь этим. Райдо бесконечно долго терпел вас и ваши выходки. Но у всего есть конец...  
— А ты...  
— Да, я его ждала. С пятнадцати лет. Райдо всегда был ходоком на обе стороны. То, что у него было к вам, вы сами, самостоятельно, вырвали у него из сердца. Он страдал, он долго страдал. И поскольку всё в мире находится в гармонии, то теперь ваша очередь страдать. Может быть, вы... извлечёте из этого урок и поймёте, что люди — это не вещи.  
— Что ты мне ещё скажешь? — Генма буквально нависал над девушкой, кривил губы, почти что скалился.  
— Мне очень жаль. Пойдем, Ирука, нехорошо заставлять Райдо ждать.  
С этими словами она повернулась к Генме спиной и зашагала прочь. Медик лишь стоял и сжимал руки в кулаки.  
Палата у Райдо была просторная. В России в палате такого размера могло лежать четыре человека. А здесь — один Райдо. К нему подключили несколько разных датчиков, но в целом он действительно выглядел бодрым, хоть и был укутан в бинты почти целиком.  
— О! А вы здесь что делаете?  
— Приехали, нас Тсунадэ-сама позвала, — ответил за девушку Ирука. Он был рад видеть семпая живым и относительно здоровым.  
— Ясно. А я вот сижу и тоскую тут. Такая скукотища, и Тсунадэ ещё не скоро выпустит меня отсюда!  
— Естественно! — моментально взвилась Эйрин. — У тебя переломы, куда ты собрался?  
— Домой, — простодушно ответил Райдо, — дома и стены лечат.  
— Но не с такими переломами, семпай, — улыбнулся Ирука. — Лучше уж тут пока.  
— И вы туда же... Блин, Эйрин, fearr liom*, не бей меня, я и так сломанный. — Райдо попытался увернуться от удара маленьким кулачком в торс, но не смог. А девушка, потеряв равновесие, рухнула прямо к нему в объятия и... неожиданно разрыдалась. — Блядь... Эйрин… Эйрэ... — Райдо беспомощно посмотрел в сторону Ируки, но тот отрицательно помотал головой, мол, это твоя проблема.  
— О, — в палату зашла Тсунадэ, — у нас тут счастливое воссоединение. Райдо, не забудь позвать нас на свадьбу. Ладно, Ирука-кун, не будем мешать молодым. У меня к тебе есть разговор.  
Они вышли из палаты и какое-то время постояли в коридоре.  
— Ну, пойдём, я тебе всё расскажу по пути, — голос Тсунадэ резко перестал быть жизнерадостным. — С Какаши всё не так радужно.  
— Что с ним? — Мир начал терять свою чёткость перед ирукиными глазами.  
— Сейчас он в коме. И когда из неё выйдет, я, увы, не знаю.  
— Почему он в коме? — Они снова вышли на лестницу и стали подниматься по ней. Ирука не замечал, куда идёт, глядя только на резко посеревшую и очень постаревшую Тсунадэ.  
— Ирука, его пытали. У него сломаны руки, раздроблены обе голени и ступни. Переломаны так, что мы с Генмой десять часов собирали ему ноги. У него многочисленные ожоги третьей степени по всему телу. Тут уж, слава богу, хорошо, что они чётко локализованы и в них не попала никакая инфекция... Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? — Тсунадэ подхватила Ируку под локоть. А тот уж и не знал, может он стоять или нет. "Господи, ну за что? За что?!" Ирука чувствовал, что по щекам бегут слезы, он никак, совершенно никак не мог их унять или скрыть. — Ну, нет, отставить слезы, Ирука-кун, — женщина смотрела на него с болью и каким-то даже пониманием, — я не говорю тебе, что у него нет шансов. Шансы есть. Какаши всегда был очень упрямым, он выберется, выкарабкается. Ему есть для чего жить. Он так долго искал смысл своего существования в этом мире, что будет очень глупо... Ирука, я его вытащу. Однажды я уже вытащила одного такого обормота с того света, — сквозь шум в ушах Ирука внезапно понял, что Тсунадэ говорит о своём собственном муже, столько в голосе было болезненной нежности, — и этого я тоже вытащу. Просто надо время, Ирука-кун. Надо ждать. Реабилитация у него будет очень тяжёлой, очень болезненной. Многому ему придётся научиться заново....  
— ...всё... получится...  
— Конечно! — Тсунадэ было жаль этого мальчишку, жаль до одури. Он ей напоминал себя. Она была примерно его ровесницей, когда Джирайю, после очередных разборок с Орочимару, притащили едва живого к ней, в клинику её отца. Её тогда ещё не муж был сломан весь, казалось, что в нём не осталось ни одной целой косточки, не осталось воли к жизни. Тсунадэ сидела рядом с ним и ревела, выла в голос, слушая мерный писк аппаратов. Ценность и важность Джирайи для себя она поняла, только едва не потеряв его. — Вот его палата.  
Ирука с ужасом смотрел на дверь, она казалась ему средоточием ада на земле, но там, за этой дверью, был самый дорогой для него человек. Холод дверной ручки чуть успокоил его. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, он открыл дверь и зашёл в палату. Его встретил мерный и тихий писк аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Какаши был окутан одним миллионом и тысячью проводков, все они вели к какой-то аппаратуре, которая что-то регистрировала, что-то сверяла и что-то контролировала. Ирука сделал пару шагов к кровати, ощущая сильнейшую дрожь в коленях. Его начало всего знобить и лихорадить.  
— Какаши... — Каждый маленький шажок к этому царству отложенной боли, что представляла собой кровать, вызывал ужас, панику, боль. — Какаши... — Ещё пара секунд, и вот она, кровать, пахнущая чистотой, стерильным ничем. Лицо Какаши, хоть и с синяками, было полно какого-то странного неестественного умиротворения. И это выражение пугало Ируку.  — Какаши... — голос отказывал Ируке, точно так же, как отказывали ему ноги. Ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на колени рядом с кроватью. Слёзы всё не приходили. — Какаши... — Ирука аккуратно коснулся своей рукой забинтованных, но очевидно не сломанных пальцев Какаши. Они были очень холодные. Волна горькой, болезненной нежности затопила сердце Ируки, подгоняя слёзы. Оставшись один на один со своим собственным горем, он завыл в полный голос. Ему ещё никогда не было так страшно. Даже там, в Таиланде. Ирука не мог остановиться, не мог прекратить этот позорный вой, этот невнятный скулёж, он бы очень хотел, но горе искало выход, всё его горе искало выход. И оно его нашло. — Какаши...  
Ирука сидел возле снежно-белой, стерильно чистой кровати, уткнувшись носом в простыни, вдыхая больничный запах; сидел на полу, как-то нелепо и неудобно подогнув ноги, и рыдал. Слёзы не проходили. В какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что это всё, скорее всего, просто дурной сон, что ему срочно надо проснуться, но мерный, въедающийся в мозг писк приборов неуклонно напоминал, что это не сон.  
— Какаши, — тихо позвал Ирука, шмыгая носом, всё ещё осторожно накрывая чужие холодные пальцы своей ладонью, — Какаши, вернись, пожалуйста...  
И на мгновение Ируке показалось, что обмотанные бинтами ледяные пальцы под его ладонью дрогнули, словно ему пытались ответить.  
  


**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо моей сладкой гамме Шико за то, что она терпеливо возилась со мной и этим текстом.


End file.
